


Klingons of Boreth Sins of the Father

by JoACurl



Category: Klingons of Boreth, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'lar's father T'lth has been keeping secrets from her. She must find out what those secrets are and she must find a way to escape from a planet that has taken her as a study along with Bi'Anka and Janae, can she escape in time to stop another war being launched by her father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Klingons of Boreth Sins of the Father

Planet Tingrand

Deep Space

The iridescent glow of the full moon played its silvery light over the soft desert floor sands making them shimmer like a thousand points of lights. In the distance two figures moved in tandem with each other almost like to dance partners. The tall muscular one moved almost like the four legged one that trailed beside him. Together in perfect harmony, the two advanced on the small settlement that lay at the base of the foothills of the tall mountainous area. Their approach had been in stealth and seamless. The two-legged homid one paused looked to his companion, who was nose bent to the ground and sniffing. Lifting the long snout, the thick luxurious furred one of the homid companion shadowed the ground. Catching the scent, the four-legged one bounded towards the settlement, paused to peer back with yellow feral eyes and waited for the homid to catch up with her.

Reaching the outcropping of rocks, the four-legged one pressed into the shadows and waited. When the younger looking HmfiC had caught up to her, she shimmered back into homid form and crotched down on her haunches. HmfiC followed Bi'Anka down to the ground and spoke softly in his guttural Klingon words. "When we go in are you going as you are now or will you go back to Volkain?" Bi'Anka sifted her head around and looked to the settlement then back to HmfiC.

"I plan to stay in this form for now. I am tempted to play with my prey when I am in Volkain form. That is what got us in trouble the last time. This quarry will be waiting for us to show up. We don't have an advantage this time, you look too young and a threat. Maybe I should be the first to enter they will think me not that much of a threat if I go in first. I know Ce'Zar is aware that we are tracking down all of his brothers and that Daedalus has a price on his head so he is going to be prepared."

HmfiC thought a moment and smiled, he remembered Ce'Zar and he never liked him. He was just a carbon copy of his brother Daedalus. "I will take the kill through a challenge of honor with Ce'Zar, you can have his son Lorton. He will be a worthy challenge. Our resources say that both are in the cantina tonight and they will be drinking heavily. But we do not underestimate them because they hold their liquor well."

Bi'Anka frowned, she did not like the idea of taking a son but he was close to her age so she could easily assuage her thoughts on this point. "Ce'Zar is Paraquin's oldest son correct?" She saw the nod of HmfiC long dark hair, gone was the wizened age creases in his face, the slightly salty look to his hair and facial hair. He stood a strong and healthy warrior thanks to the healing waters of the pool.

Just thinking of the deal M'lar had made with Janquin had given her chills. Just the thought of being an incubator for those silly elders made her skin crawl. At least she was able to gain HmfiC's release and he did not have to forfeit his life. Directing that intent gaze of hers back to the settlement she reached behind her in the shadows to the backpack she had stashed there earlier in the day. Pulling out her diginocs, she scanned the area getting a digital read out on the lenses as to which building was the cantina. Smiling she handed the diginocs to HmfiC, who took them and scanned the same as Bi'Anka had.

"We know which building, you ready?" Bi'Anka could smell the DNA of the one she sought in the air and she was ready for battle. Standing she shifted her shoulders, unbound her hair and let it dance down her back to sway against her hips she turned and winked at HmfiC and with a subtle sway of her hips she entered the settlement with one purpose and one destination in mind.

Planet Abarrath

Aboard the Tori

Janae did not like he was being used as a puppet but if he got more tech and was able to sell it to the cleric what the heck, he could put up with being used a little. What had gotten his attention was the Minorit; Seneri had said it was best to leave them alone. He would want to find out more about this group of homo-borg prototypes he was sure they had something he could use to bring in a little more money. Not that he was greedy he just liked lots of credits to his name so that when he did decide to retire he would be flush enough not to have to worry and if he wanted to buy his own planet then all the better as far as he was concerned. Currently, he was interested in the tech that could allow you to shrink. If they could take your molecules and displace them, why not be able to miniaturize them?

He sat at his ready room com and let his fingers thrum lightly on the console while he thought about what Seneri had told him earlier. She was going back to her place of origin so that they could try and make peace with Xenoliths and Abbraths. If they became friends what could he gain from this association? His mind was trying to work out the details when Mara's voice disrupted his chain of thoughts. "Janae, we are about six parsecs from the planet how do you wish to approach them?" She had not wanted this job and it was evident by the sound in her voice.

"Why not send out a general hail to them, see if they will allow me an audience with a person in charge and then have Seneri meet me in the transporter room." It was a simple enough solution and usually Mara had already done what he had anticipated, why was she dragging her feet this time. He had an uneasy feeling about that communication from his operations officer. Rising he turned and stopped standing in the door way shimmering in translucent format were two men in silver suits with bluish tents to them.

"You are Captain Janae correct?" The taller of the two blue heads spoke in a mechanical type voice.

Janae nodded, "And you must be Abbraths?" He was just as emotionless as they were when he has spoken the obvious. He watched them nod.

"Why have you come? We detect some of our Tech is on your ship," The second blue head spoke and Janae crossed his arms and studied the two images that were not actually on his ship but their holographic images were.

"I come bearing gifts, or rather a gift. Something I stole from the Xenoliths. I thought you might like it back since she says she belongs to you." He turned and hit his open com button. "Seneri, I have guests in my ready room would you join me please?" The two blue heads turned and began to converse in a language that sounded like clicks and whirring sounds.

Seneri entered his quarters walking through the two images, paused, pivoted turned and began to communicate in the same manner as the two blue heads. They paused looked at her and from the distance a blue light emanated over her body freezing her in place and appearing to shutting her down. The two blue heads stopped speaking looked at Seneri, and then to Janae and in a flash of blue lights, Janae and Seneri were transported to a sterile looking lab. Both Janae and Seneri were frozen in place.

For Janae the transport had caused him to see flashes of bright lights and it took a couple of minutes for his vision to clear. "Ahh good I see that you are getting your senses restored. Good. When you are able to move, follow me." A slender blue haired, blue faced woman of some considerable beauty and note stood patiently for the affects of their transport to wear off.

Janae blustered he had hoped that Mara, Modak and the rest of his crew had tracked him here otherwise he knew he was in deep trouble. "What the hell happened just now?" He asked the blue haired woman.

"You were deep spaced teleported to this location. We had only a minor problem with getting past your security measures which was impressive but not impossible to breach."

"I see, mind telling me what your name is?" He felt his body starting to respond to being in a more stable and normal environment. He found by blinking his eyes continuously, he was able to get a clearer image.

"We do not go by 'names' here Mr. Janae, we go by designations, I am BASU 10922. You are being guided and debriefed by me because I am a Biological Armed Soldier United designation as 10922. I am the ten thousand nine hundred twenty second unit that had been designed to take care of terrorists or potential terrorist and my job is to see if you are telling the truth. I will take you to b scanned to make sure you do not have anything undetectable in the form of a weapon that could harm any one of us here, while we take your 'offering of the obviously now outdated Bio-Borg prototype to be examined."

Janae relaxed somewhat they were going to scan him, he could not help himself but to quip, "Thank god you are civilized enough to not want to do an anal cavity search, don't know what I might be packing up there." He chuckled and when his little joke was not responded to he felt a little insecure. "Um you are scanning right?"

"We do not do cavity searches here Mr. Janae, we do those at the medical out put unit. There you will be sedated and the BUAMSU on duty will do whatever internal searches are necessary. The good part is you will be unconscious and not even know what is happening when they examine all your cavities." He did this affected mechanical sound that was very much akin to a soft chortle. "We always wish those getting ready to undergo internal searches to have sweet dreams, we find that amusing." Again with the mechanical sounding soft affected chortle.

Janae closed his eyes and moaned, "What the hell have I gotten myself into now?' He muttered, Seneri turned to look over at him with her own fear edging her eyes. She forced a faux smile to her lips.

"Relax, at least you will not be dis-mantled, they are preparing to take me apart circuit by circuit. Before you go, I wish to thank you for returning me home and it has been a pleasure learning about you and making your acquaintance. I fear the next time we meet, I will be an entirely different entity to you Janae." She almost appeared ready to cry, which he knew was impossible. She was nothing more than circuits with an artificial activated emotions chip. Still he felt sorry for her.

"Strange I am reading emotional sadness from this one for her." A tech behind BAMSU10299 advised while she was reading the console she stood behind. The look was curious and for a moment he caught of flicker of sympathy for him from that female unit. So they were not totally unaffected by other species and their emotions. She like BAMSU10299 was dressed in a silver jumpsuit, with a hood over her hair, which appeared to be a deep purple color peaking out from under her hood.

Next to her was a similarly dressed female unit and she spoke softly, "The Bio-Borg is displaying emotions as well, it is most odd that a Symbian such as the Bajoran should have feelings for a Circuit designed Bio-Borg." This female was also looking from Seneri to Janae. She wore clear gloves over her hands as she touched the panels. Her hair appeared to be more mauve and it spilled out of her hood over her shoulders and apparently down her back.

BAMSU10299 looked from Janae to Seneri, "It would bother you to see this one dismantled?" He was curious, the difference between him and the two females was he wore a tight cap over his head and appeared to be bald under his covered head. Janae had noticed the room had a sterile feel to it and he was the one that was really out of place here, the others belonged to this room, that was clean with clear tables and no visible signs of of how they were operating the table they stood in front of. To him it was all clear solidified plexus-glass with their fingers dancing over what looked like inscribed scratches. The touch panel did not display anything externally so he figured they must be connected to the tech and was seeing the images they needed visually in front of them in their minds eye.

That would cut down on theft, if they were biologically and technically attached to the machine they commanded with a single touch. He was not for that so much, it must mean they had implants in their brains and that was a scary proposition for him. BAMSU10299 walked to the front of Janae tilted his head sideways with a look of curiosity. "This one is most expressive which is interesting." He withdrew a slender clear strip of plastic and ran it over Janae's forehead. The touch of the plastic near his forehead sent a tingling sensation though his body.

Turning he handed the slip of plastic to the mauve haired female. She removed her clear gloves took the strip, ran her fingers over the strip. Oddly she smiled nodded slowly then inserted the strip into a narrow slit on the panel, Janae watched fascinated as the strip glowed and then she spoke softly, "Transmitting." All of them closed their eyes and lifted their chins, they all began to chuckle softly, the two women squirmed uncomfortably. All of them opened their eyes at the same time turned to look at one another and smiled. It was the first genuine emotions that Janae had seen from this group in a long time.

BAMSU10299 turned to Janae and smiled, he almost had seem to relax. "Come Mr. Janae, this is the way. We are beginning your debriefing and exam now." The BAMSU10299 almost appeared to feel familiar with Janae and was acting more like his friendly tour guide than his captor.

"Wait what about her?" He nodded to Seneri. He was not going anywhere until he knew she was going to be all right. All three Abbraths turned to peer at Seneri.

"She will be reprogramed but not dismantled. It would do grievous harm to her systems to tear her down or scrap her. She has many improvements we feel can be accessed through diagnostic downloading. Now please come with me." He had suddenly become more amenable to Janae's way of thinking. It immediately relaxed Janae. It seemed oddly out of place that the three that had greeted him and Seneri when they first were teleported into this sterile room was acting more humanoid with each passing minute.

This was something that Janae had not expected and was curious as to why the sudden turnaround in the way he was not being assessed and treated. He was one not to question a good thing when it fell in his lap so he let it go. When he was led from the room, the two females turned to one another and smiled. "We need to find this M'lar he has thoughts of extorting more funds from. I would like to experience her feelings, she seems interesting." They looked at Seneri and smiled. "You and done your job well BAFIU 1. Perhaps through these new contacts we can find what we bred out of our lives and finally return to what we were."

Seneri smiled and it was a corrupted sly smile. "I will tell you both this much, these new emotions are uncomfortable in the beginning but once you adjust to them you can learn to control them. I have to say this has been an exciting time for me and that is more than I can say has happened in my short and brief lifetime. He is an interesting one is he not?" She walked with a sensual sway to her hips. "These actions, this new knowledge is worth more than any new tech we could create."

"I hope the director will allow us to experience what you have so far BAFIU1. It would I feel make us more creative and it would push us to find new ways to improve on our interaction with other species. I am for once ready for a change." Since the transferences of Janae's memories and emotions to the others, they all were beginning to relax that stiff technical and clinical way speaking and reacting, they were beginning to adopt vicariously through what they had experienced with Janae. A genuine smile edged their lips.

The purple haired one spoke softly and thoughtfully. "He has a great deal of mixed emotions towards the one Klingon female called Bi'Anka, she is most interesting. She can shape shift, and become a killing machine as an animal. How exciting is that?" Her eyes had taken on a sparkle of excitement. Do you think they will bring her here? I would love to meet her in person. She really must be a real challenge for all the emotions she evokes in Janae."

Mauve haired on slipped her clear gloves back on and smiled, "He certainly likes the ladies what with all the ones he has ever been with in a biblical sense. I would wonder what that experience would feel like? I mean to actually have physical contact with another?" She rubbed her hand over her stomach and closed her eyes. "To give birth, to feel the touch of another in tenderness or pain would be new and exciting. It has been so long and we have been kept aside and in a virtual tube of sterility for far too long." Her voice had gone so soft and she had felt for the first time in a very long time that their lives were going to have meaning again.

Seneri chuckled. "I can assure you both once it starts our lives will never be the same and it is all thanks to Captain Janae. My brief stay with him on his ship I managed to see a lot of emotions that our first ones thought were too messy and I wanted to be a part of that mess. It was so much more than I could begin to explain. We should bring his first mate Mara Jade LaRue down here she is volatile, passionate, and I suspect is in love with Janae but does not want him to know.

Both women turned to look at the prototype undercover agent and were perplexed. "Why would she not wish him to know?" That was a curious reaction. "I mean he is so filled with testosterone and apparently from his memories virile and he has so much passion that he feels he needs to spread it around to the willing female partner." That was the purple haired BAFSU that was expressing her new found curiosity feelings.

"I think it is because she fears rejection, we will know more once they think they have penetrated our defenses and make contact with their captain. Once we probe her memories we will what this curious emotion called love truly is. I believe the director will send out Collector Units to bring back the others that dominated his life for a while. We understand that the Klingon race on Qo'noS is very barbaric and relies heavily on brute force, but those on Boreth are warriors superior in intelligence to the ones on Qo'noS. I look forward to studying them and learning from them."

Planet Tingrand

Outside the Settlement

Bi'Anka fluffed her hair shaking it out so it fell down to her hips brushing the top of her well-muscled butt. Shaking her shoulders she got a look in those green eyes that showed she liked playing this part to get to her objective to kill him. She wanted him dead as badly as she wanted Daedalus dead. "Are you ready?"

HmfiC glared up at her and did not like this new attitude she as displaying. "I thought you hated playing a vixen?" He stood towering over her and glared at the settlement. He was sure she was pure bred warrior this was a new look, one he had seen M'lar adapt many times and wondered if that was what she was drawing on.

"I am playing the part of a female that is stupid and wants nothing more than attention. That does not make me a vixen and if it gets the attention of those in that bar so we can meet our objective the better off we are. If you had not swallowed the damn water, you could still be playing the old man warrior which had worked out just fine until now." She snapped back and he smiled. There was the Bi'Anka he had remembered and loved. "You should be glad that the little amount you swallowed will only last you another six moons and then it wears off. Now will you quit your bitching and lets go."

She stepped out of the outcropping of rocks near the base of the settlement and began to walk with sultry easy sway of her hips towards the low lying building where a lot of light and noise was coming and she could tell that a fight was on. She smiled, she liked bar fights that would make her entrance all the more dramatic and maybe if she did what she has seen M'lar do for years she would command the attention of those in the bar. She just was not about to expose her cleavage. She would use and she thought a moment and smiled, 'animal magnetism'. Walking up to the doors she paused peered through the frosted panes and saw bodies slamming into other bodies. This on other circumstances might have been a place she would have liked to visit.

She timed it to a point where there was a lull in the fighting and then she shoved the door in and stood paused in the middle of the door. The ones on the floor felt the pressure change and they looked up, the ones standing likewise felt the pressure change in the room and they too looked up. All eyes were now on the very striking female in a tight fitting dark suit, booted feet and long fingers that danced over the side of the door. Remembering how she loved a good battle, she allowed that smile to slowly edge her lips and her tongue snaked out as she caught the scent of Ce'Zar. Letting those eyes shift over the stunned looks of the men in the bar, she spotted him in the corner sitting with a bottle of Nintie in front of him.

Stepping further into the room, she felt someone grab her arm. That was a fatal mistake for him; she deftly shifted her weight, turned her hip and sent him flying across the bar in a barrel roll toss. Another arm grabbed her, and she once again shifted thrust her leg out and kicked the groin of the one holding her. Continuing she walked towards Ce'Zar pulled the chair out from across him, her eyes locked to his, she sat down and reached for his bottle. He grabbed her wrist and smiled. "It is only polite to invite a lady to drink, you don't have to take, I will share."

She smiled and then from the door a bellow erupted from an extremely large and fierce looking warrior. "MAG'NEQ! WHERE ARE YOU MY BE'NAL! BE' SHOW YOURSELF. YOU CANNOT START SOMETHING AND JUST WALK OUT!"

Ce'Zar ignored the bellowing male warrior and poured a drink in to the glass he had been drinking from then shoved it over to Bi'Anka. She smiled lifted the drink and lifted the glass to her lips just as HmfiC approached the table and smacked the glass out of her hand. "I found you, now you come home with me!" He reached for her and found his wrist snagged by Ce'Zar, who had narrowed his eyes.

"No need to be rude, she just got here and was going to have a drink and I can easily invite you to drink too." He had stood and that was the signal. From under the table, Bi'Anka pulled her disrupter and fired point blank into his thigh sending him crashing to the floor in a grunt of pain. HmfiC was faster than the others in the bar, he put a transporter pin on Ce'Zar's jacket and they both transported from the room. Bi'Anka stood and smiled the room belonged to her now and she was pretty sure she would not need any back up from this point on.

The men that had belonged to Ce'Zar all stood in a semi circle and Bi'Anka counted six. This was a walk in the park. The angry looks on their faces shifted from anger to absolute fear as they watched the beautiful Klingon female begin to shimmer and the reform into one large yellowed eyed Volkarian wolf she bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temple of Boreth

M'lar paced back and forth in front of her father who sat stoically calm on his dais looking down at her. She was building herself into a pretty hot temper tantrum and he waited for the blast of heat from her argument. He folded his elbow on his chair and rested his chin on his palm. He knew there was the first and initial denial of wanting to do something she was totally against, then there was the argument for her not to do it and finally there was the harrumph of final frustration because she was helpless not to do what he wanted her to do. She postured her body before him heaved her breasts then nodded. "Fine, send me away, don't tell me why and just expect me to not resent the shit out of this whole debacle you have created because of your need to show your power." She turned totally dumbfounding her father.

Standing quickly he shouted, "M'LAR! COME BACK HERE." She continued on out of the room and down the hallway allowing her father to bellow his demands she returned to his chambers immediately. She had just done the unexpected, she had given in and he was not prepared for this new mature attitude. Stomping down the stairs of his dais, he got to the hallway and began to follow her down the hallway when a sudden bright flash of light two figures appeared on either side of M'lar. Both were dressed in a translucent silver and black type of uniform that made their bodies appear to shimmer and glow. T'L'th watched in stunned silence as they shot a bright ray into her body, caught her body as it fall into the arms of one of them and as quick they had disappeared. 'GUARDS!" T'L'th began to shout for his guard and M'lar's guard.

"TORK! DOVKA!" He ran to the last place he had seen M'lar before she was taken. K'Ter'r was coming down the hallway hearing the Supreme Cleric shouting and paused as the man nearly mad with rage turned on him. 'GO AFTER HER YOU FOOL! SHE HAS BEEN TAKEN!" He shoved K'Ter'r away from him and turned rushing back to his inner chambers. Followed by a contingent of guards following behind him.

"Okay twerp what the hell just happened?" K'Ter'r was more than confused. Far took control of his body, turned him and walked to the spot where M'lar was taken.

"I suggest sir we get to the Havoq and I should be able to tack them." The words were immediate him his mind and through his eyes he could see the translucent field of energy that had been left behind by the kidnappers. "We follow that energy signal and we will be able to track M'lar. But it dissipates quickly so we must hurry, may I continue to use your body to do what I do best?" K'Ter'r heaved his own resignation to the

inevitable by allowing his symbiotic life form to use his body to track where the kidnappers had taken his daughter .

On board the Havoq

"Yes, sure, come on lets go twerp before we loose the trail." Hitting his badge he was immediately transported to his ship and the command chair. To the amazement of his green crew they watched as he took control of the science station and began to run his fingers quickly over the panels and looking at the readings, then moving to the navigation station he began to plot a tracking course and immediately cloaked their bird of prey. Walking to the chair he spoke abruptly, "Follow that neutron field."

Far was now in control of K'Ter'r and was using his voice to give orders to the crew. They stood back watching their captain and not questioning him or his actions, something told them that he was no longer in control but they kept their thoughts to themselves while they took back their consoles and looked at what he had done. Glancing up at the star field in front of them, they wondered how he was able to send out a sensor that could enhance the oddly colored field of energy they were now following. In silence they watched and they waited, they knew that if anything they would learn something new.

Aboard the shuttle "Iw Cha'nob

HmfiC secured his prisoner in the stasis pod, sat down and waited for Bi'Anka to join him. Setting his course in the Navcom he set back and watched the surrounding area. He was growing impatient when he heard the rear of the shuttle activate and the door opened to allow Bi'Anka covered in blood to enter. Peeling off her uniform she quickly redressed in her dark stealth suit. HmfiC secured the back of the shuttle. Activating the take off sequence for the shuttle he walked over to check on Ce'Zar one more time when he felt the area around him grow cold, his hair on his arms stood and he spun in time to see two figures appear on either side of Bi'Anka, stun her with some kind of force field weapon grab her and disappear.

The air around him had turned blue with his own Klingon epitaphs as he rushed to the last location of his partner's appearance and felt the residue of energy surround his body. Growling low he walked back to his communications panel and began to send out a coded message to T'L'th as to what happened, when his transmission was interrupted by disrupter fire from the ground. Taking off he set his shuttle to warp 1 speed and disappeared from the surface heading back to his ship that T'L'th had given to him and Bi'Anka for their use. He did not know what was going on by he would know by the end of this mission. He was not happy as he made his way back to their limited manned ship.

On board the Le' Bortas

Tormaq waited for his commander to arrive in the shuttle bay he was accompanied by the second in command Qavat, they stood uneasy to tell their commander what orders had just been received by the Supreme Cleric himself. When HmfiC exited without Bi'Anka and they saw the look on his face they knew that the crew was in for a hard time. "My Lord HmfiC we have just received new orders from Boreth, the Supreme Cleric T'L'th is wanting you or Lady Bi'Anka to contact him immediately. " The look HmfiC shot at him would have made a lesser warrior tremble. He swallowed hard looking to see if Bi'Anka was coming behind him.

"Secure the prisoner in the prison cell, leave him in stasis. I will be in my quarters, Lady Bi'Anka has been taken." He said nothing more and continued to walk through the pneumatic door, Tormaq followed after instructing Qavat to see to the prisoner, he double timed his steps to catch up with his commander.

"My Lord HmfiC what do you mean she had been taken." HmfiC turned and back handed the second in command sending his flying back and hitting the wall to slide down to the floor. Stopping HmfiC ducked his chin took a deep breath and spoke low.

"I believe I made my words plainly understood Tormaq, two unknowns appeared on the shuttle, and secured Lady Bi'Anka and disappeared. I need to try and follow her signature if we can and I don't need distractions." He turned and watched Tormaq lift his body form the floor and stood shaking his shoulder.

"The reason the cleric has called us back is because two unknowns took M'lar. He needs us all to try and locate her." HmfiC felt as if he had been gut punched. Tormaq watched with open trepidation as HmfiC rushed towards him grabbed him by his uniform and slam him against the wall.

"What did you say?" He moved in close going almost nose-to-nose glared at the second in command's face, his breath was hot with anger as he snarled his question. He would have felt sorry for his second in command but to make a strong warrior you had to expect this kind of temper from your commander.

"I said the High Cleric has been taken, we have to return to try and locate her, she was kidnapped in front of the Cleric while in temple." He spoke softly his breath against HmfiC's face. HmfiC shoved his second in command back to the wall, turned.

"Follow me and hurry up." He growled and continued down the hallway to the turbo lift and to his floor of his quarters. Not waiting to see if Tormaq had followed he entered his quarters and went directly to his communications console, tapping in his security codes to a secured channel he waited and then T'L'th's agitated and anger filled features appeared on screen.

"Took you long enough to get back with me." He grumbled, in the background he could see Ashira pacing back and forth filled with anxiety. "I suppose you know what has happened?"

HmfiC nodded he wanted to hear about this before he told him about Bi'Anka. "We were having an argument she left the chambers of judgment and I followed and then . . . I have transmitted the vid recording of the whole situation as it unfolded." HmfiC moved his fingers to the vid and on another console watched the abduction of the cleric and his frown deepened. They were the same that had come and taken Bi'Anka. "I have an alert out to Janae, and his crew but have not hear anything from them."

"What about K'Ter'r? Does he know?" HmfiC was stalling he could see that if the cleric was taken and her personal bodyguard it might have been retaliation from Daedalus. If that were the case he would be vying for the same thing GowRon. This could get messy. He watched his leader get a scowl and he did pity K'Ter'r for warranting such a look from T'L'th.

"I heard he took off in his ship and we have heard nothing from him since he disappeared. Where is Bi'Anka?" There it was the question he had dreaded was coming and now he had to answer. Taking a slow steady breath he looked down and then up and nailed his gaze to the cleric's. When he took that look he noted that Aisha had been pacing in the rear and now she stopped and was riveted to the screen looking at HmfiC she knew by the look before T'L'th and she slumped down the chair next to her life mate.

Burying her face in her hands she moaned softly, "No, no, no, not her too! What the hell is going on?" She looked up and pinned her own gaze to HmfiC. T'L'th turned and reached for one of her hands and squeezed it he too wanted to know what was going on.

"My Lord, I don't know what is going on, I do know that we had just secured the oldest son and brother to Daedalus, and these two appeared stunned Bi'Anka and took her with them. I came back here immediately." He was feeling angry. He felt he had been caught with his pants down and now he had to tell his Lord, the Supreme Cleric that someone was able to get the High Cleric's lead bodyguard from him. He looked down at the panel he could no longer face the accusing look that Aisha was darting at him from behind her husband.

"Do you think that mongrel is behind this?" T'L'th's voice had dropped low and was near a growl as he thought about the coordinated attack on his house. He watched HmfiC consider his question the look up.

"I don't know but before I get back to Boreth, you will understand this much my Lord T'L'th I will know." He turned to his second in command. "Find K'Ter'r locate him and have him meet with me at a location near wherever he is." Tormaq saluted his commander turned sharply and left the room. "I promise you I will find them both and return them unharmed back to your location my Lord." He stood and bowed to T'L'th and watched the screen go black. Slumping down in his chair and leaned back and rubbed his hand over her face and sighed deeply. He just needed a starting point.

Planet Abbrath

Clinical Observation Lab 1

The two male tracers appeared inside the lab holding M'lar over their shoulder, walking to the specimen table they flopped her on the slab and stood back as an army of techs stepped in around her disrobing her and draping her in a silver sensor blanket. The techs held in their hands sensor slips and their fingers were running over there science discs. The mauve haired one walked into the room and took up her position at the head of the table, removing her gloves she laid her fingertips to M'lar's temples and closed her eyes. At first there was no reaction. Mauve colored eyelashes flew wide and her eyes glowed with an intensity and she smiled, nodding her head she turned to those around her and they held up their padds and began to absorb what she was projecting to them from what she was receiving from M'lar. The little sensor padds began to glow and the data began to flow.

This exam lasted for approximately an hour when a blip appeared and two more procurers arrived with Bi'Anka, as they had done with M'lar, they did the same with Bi'Anka and once again another mauve haired one entered the room and she like the first one did the same as before a new team of techs entered with their padds and began to collect the data as they had done from M'lar. This time the excitement level was more intense and the chatter was becoming a buzz I the room as they collected the emotional readings from both women. After they had collected the data they had been searching for, the two teams left the room and a second set of drone like beings entered the room and dressed both women in form fitting silver sensor suits.

Once they were dressed, the drones left the room and both women were then monitored from another room. A door opened and Janae was escorted into the room and left. He looked from Bi'Anka to M'lar and sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh no you did not do this!" He shouted to the ceiling and looked to the booth at the observers. "What are you trying to do? Do you want to start a riot?" He shouted frustrated and angry. "Look I did not sign up for this and you have no idea what you are about to unleash on your planet if the cleric finds out you are the ones that kidnapped his daughter!" He was ranting and raving when the door slid open and BAMSU10299 entered the room. Appearing to have formed a personality of sorts he smiled looking from M'lar to Bi'Anka.

"You know we should reward you for these two. We have gained so much more emotional values from these two that we have been able to inflect over 10,000 of our kind to give them the experience of feelings. That one is very intelligent and very talented." He pointed to M'lar. He walked to Bi'Anka and gently stroked her face and immediately felt his hand grabbed and he was summarily twisted over the table and thrown against the wall.

Bi'Anka jumped off the table and took up a guarded position over M'lar. "I should have known you were behind this. Have they hurt her?" She growled never taking her eyes from the male she had just tossed across the room. She was curious watching him react to the experience of having just receiving something painful. She would have expected him to charge her but instead he stood up sighed and smiled closed his eyes. The reaction he had received from being tossed was them transmitted mentally to those in the booth. They too were now affected and they reacted differently than he did at first it was a grimace then a yowl and then laughter erupted from behind the screen.

BAMSU10299 looked at Janae, "They want you and her to fight." He spoke as if it were a clinical experiment. He waited to see what would happen and Janae backed up and shook his head.

"No way in hell would I go against her, if you want to experience a fight with her, bring one of your armed units in here and let them fight her, you might find it surprising how she fights." Janae stepped back and once again noted how they were absorbing his reaction to their request and his own emotional response of being overly cautious to not engage Bi'Anka.

Bi'Anka growled low, "What is this place?" She asked and began to look from her quarry to Janae. Both reacted to the soft moan M'lar muttered as she began to come from her comatose position. Both turned with concern and watched anxiously as she lifted her hand to her forehead and then slowly sat up. All eyes were on the reaction of the two other beings to the newly awaken one. The female warrior immediately took up protective but submissive position at her side. The male looked with concern at her reaction to her new situation. When he saw she was unharmed her relaxed and waited for her to recognize him.

"Janae?" She spoke his name confused and curious. "Where are we and why are we here?" Her voice had grown stronger with each word she had spoken and once again there was a bevy of activity as more joined the observers in the booth overhead watching them.

Janae folded his arms over his chest and sighed deeply. "Welcome to Abarrath and I fear we have become guests of this society because they wish to experience emotions something apparently they have been devoid of for some centuries and through us they are beginning to find out what it is to have emotions."

M'lar moaned, "Are they Vulcan?" She asked confused and pushed her hair from her face. Sliding to a standing position she leaned against the table on which she had lain. "If they are Vulcans I may be tempted to shoot them myself." She muttered softly having never understood divorcing emotions to obtain pure logic, which robbed the species of a lot.

Bi'Anka supported her mistress and spoke softly, "They are definitely not Vulcan mistress, they are some kind of odd looking humanoid being that would almost give the appearance of being some type of android type homid."

M'lar finally lifted her chin and turned looking at those in the booth and frowned. She could hear their thoughts although they were not Klingon. It was very unnerving with all their technical speak now flooding her mind. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to block them out. When one of them realized she could hear them, as suddenly as it was possible to hear them mentally their thoughts were now blocked from her. "She can hear us. Block her now!" That had been said out loud and suddenly she was able to block them from her mind or they were blocking her from their minds. Either way she was now at peace with her surroundings.

Bi'Anka tenses as the BASMU10299 turned and looked curiously at M'lar. He nodded and the door opened and five combat ready units entered the room. "Take her to Clinical Exam Lab Five on the sixth level."

Bi'Anka squared off against the five males and she smiled. M'lar stood next to Bi'Anka, "Leave me at least two." Janae rolled his eyes and stepped back to lean against the wall and fold his arms over his chest and crossed his ankles.

"I don't think they realize they are about to be hurt." He muttered to the BASMU10299, whom Janae had began to call Buddy. 'Buddy' walked to stand as Janae and assumed the same position as Janae.

"The purpose of this stance and the reason?" He asked cordially his whole attitude very much like Janae's.

"To get comfortable for the show. The Volkarian Wolf she bitch; is about to go all old school on your boys. I hope they don't break easy." He spoke under his breath and from the side of his mouth as he talked to 'Buddy.'

"I see, well those units are actually synthetic droids with limited intelligence and they were programed to be combat ready. They will not feel pain but will fight until they are no longer able." The way it was said made Janae think he was not worried about his units. He did however lean into Janae and asked softly.

"Will they be all right?" He titled his head and watched and then pushed from the wall. Bi'Anka's eyes began to glow yellow, with twin peaks of red hinting at the pupils of her eyes, standing next to M'lar she shifted her stance and began to walk forward and with each step she took she began to shape shift and turn into a two legged female wolf, now standing next to her mistress snarling.

"Remember Bi'Anka, leave me two of them you can have three." M'lar rushed past Bi'Anka and used her forward momentum to propel herself over the two exam beds and landed feet into the chest of the first combat droid. Knocking him backwards into the wall. Flipping her body around she came in low for a punch to the mid section of the male standing next to the one she just decked.

Keeping her attention on her two, she knew that by now Bi'Anka was now in full wolf form and had launched her body at the three M'lar had left her. The combat ready units had been prepared to fight but not a wolf, one had lifted his arm weapon and fired at Bi'Anka who had dodged the weapon fire, grabbed his hand and ripped it from his body. Turning she launched herself at the remaining two.

Janae and 'Buddy' stood and watched, when the one fired on Bi'Anka Janae had pushed from the wall to feel his arm grabbed. "They will be stunned only we do not wish to harm the two most emotionally volatile females. We have been able to infect so many with just a small amount of their emotional tension. It has been very life learning for those of us that have been dry for hundreds of years and right now our Commanders are excited about bringing more like them here. Just how important is the one called M'lar?"

Janae sighed and rolled his eyes; leaned back into the wall and looked at the two women quickly dispatching the five armed combat units. "She is so important that you are risking a lot of armed Klingon Cleric warriors coming to break her out of here and taking her back to her father. She may some day be in charge of the Borethian Council and will supersede her father's position as the Supreme Cleric which is the highest position on Boreth and the second highest on Qo'noS. If you just took her I am pretty sure that they are trying to track her now and when they find her there will be an assault on your planet to get her back."

'Buddy' at this revelation seemed to be all excited and had closed his eyes and Janae suspected he was just transmitting that information to the rest of his people. "They do not think that would be so bad. As a matter of fact two of the tracker tracers have indicated a ship by the name of Havoq has been located entering into our air space and should be here in about twelve parsecs. We will of course be intercepting and taking those on board as our guests."

M'lar had dispatched the last opponent and walked back letting Bi'Anka finish her last one off and stood facing the one called 'Buddy' "Janae?" She looked from Buddy to Janae who pushed off the wall smiling sheepishly.

"Hi boss, um this is my friend 'Buddy'. Buddy, this is my employer M'lar. Um he just told me that we are getting more guests soon, it would seem K'Ter'r and his crew are about to be detained and brought here and they are just dying to learn more about our 'emotions.'"

M'lar looked pointedly at Buddy and folded her arms over her chest and waited for an explanation, when one was not forth coming she asked coldly, "Are you trying to promote a war with my people?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Board the Havoq Deep Space

Faritili using K'Ter'r's body followed the neutrino signature of the ship that had taken Bi'Anka. The crew stood back noting that K'Ter'r's eyes had gone that milky white and they knew he was no longer in control but his symbiotic had taken over and was now obviously following something they could not see in the field of their sensors or their sight. "Commander Traqar, please follow this setting until you come to a planet that will have a force field around it. Once you make orbit around this planet, please notify me in the Captain's quarters. I really must rest for now because I am fatiguing the captain's body and we need to trace these markers until we locate the Cleric and her bodyguard."

Traqar was not sure how he should respond he stepped forward gave the traditional Klingon salute to the Captain and took over the station he had been manning. "Yes Captain um, Faritili." He was not sure what he should call the captain when he was no longer in control and Faritili had command.

"You should inform the crew they should treat me with the same respect they treat the captain when I am in control. He is aware of all that is going on he just does not have the ability to express himself. Now excuse me he is bellowing at me mentally and it is as fatiguing as following that odd neutron field." Far took K'Ter'r and headed to his cabin. When they entered K'Ter'r's quarters they were surprised to find two oddly dressed men in silver suits. They were covered from head to toe and the expression on their faces was devoid of any emotions. Lifting their hands simultaneously the intruders aimed an obilisque wand They were immediately bathed in some type of transport field and now Far with K'Ter'r were frozen with the beam of light and transported from the Havoq to the planet Abarrath.

Planet Abarrath

Bi'Anka was pacing her newest cell or room. She was beginning to grow angry, she was sure that if one of those homid came near her she would rip them apart. They had stunned her and removed her from the side of her mistress and she was not happy. The last she remembered her and M'lar had done glorious battle in the lab room they originally was placed. Then suddenly the room was filled with a clear gaseous toxic fumes and she collapsed on the floor. Now she was in this room, that held a bunk, low lighting. The room did not appear to have any entrance or exit and she had tried to escape. Now she sat on the bunk and began to meditate. That was the only way she would not rip apart the next individual that entered the room.

Unknown to Bi'Anka in a room next to her room M'lar lay on her bunk and closed her eyes, she was isolated and alone with her thoughts. Unreasoning anger filled her and she had to try and push out her thoughts for someone anyone from her planet to hear her pleas for help. Visualizing her temple she began to search individuals with whom she could make contact. Her mind drifted through the hallways and finally she found her grandfather Kahless. Crying out she spoke for him to hear her. "Grandfather please say you can hear me?"

The old Klingon had been sitting in his quarters reading and he heard the nudge slight at first and disjointed, "Grandfather . . . can you hear me?" Lifting his head he cocked his ear to the ceiling and listened closing his eyes.

Temple of Kahless Boreth

"M'lar? Child is that you!" Standing he looked to the ceiling, pacing around it he spoke to the room and waited for a response. The room had become slightly charged for him with the mental telepathy that was now being transmitted by his Granddaughter. "M'lar answer me, I know I heard your voice." He stood and paced to the monitor to see if she had used the monitor and then he felt it tickling at the edge of his mind a sigh of relief.

"You heard me! My Grandfather, you heard me! Bi'Anka and I along with Janae are being held as lab animals for experiments here on a planet, and I am not sure where we are. They won't allow us to talk with one another." This mental transmission came across loud and clear for Kahless. He smiled hearing her voice and then frowned learning she was being used in lab experiments.

"Child do you know where you are and how we might find you?" Kahless' door slid open and T'L'th entered the room and Kahless shook his head making a sign that T'L'th should remain silent while he communed with T'L'th's daughter. Kahless closed his eyes feeling she was about to transmit an image of where she was. Slowly and with what he knew was much effort on M'lar's part she was showing him the room. The corner of the white sterile room began to form in his mind. Reaching for a stylus and a sketchpad Kahless began to draw the image he was receiving. Like a fog clearing from the finer parts of his mind's eye he began to clearly see the room she was projecting to him and with out looking at the sketchpad he drew the room. The image was disrupted and the contact with M'lar was suddenly cut off. Fearing for his grand daughter he was now filled with frustration.

With the breaking of the connection Kahless looked up at his adopted son. "I had contact with M'lar she is being used in an experiment in some lab on a planet, she cannot get the name of the planet because they are kept in rooms like this." He handed the digital sketchpad to T'L'th. T'L'th's face glowered at the thought his daughter was being used for experiments and a part of him was feeling guilty because he had enhanced her for her own protection and now that had made her a target. Looking down at the sketch of the room that was his daughter's prison he spoke softly but with an edge to his deep base voice.

"Do you think this is Daedalus and his minions taking revenge on what I have ordered?" He turned and plugged the digital computer into the console and downloaded the image drawn by his adopted father. Kahless could tell T'L'th was starting to grow angry with the thought his daughter was being held by Daedalus. Kahless sat heavily on the chair in his quarters and watched the large man in front of him. If he had children he would have wanted no other son than the one standing before him.

"I think my son, that Daedalus is running so hard and fast from your death squads that he had not had time to think of a proper way to seek his revenge on you. The Molarites have not attacked in a while so he has not been in contact with or inciting them. I think this is an entirely new threat and if they are testing M'lar they find she has hidden talents and are trying to see how she can access them." Kahless leaned back and closed his eyes. "Do you not think it is time to bring your sons home to help with this family crisis?"

Kahless watched T'L'th stand and pace to the window to peer out over the rear gardens. "I would but for the fact that they are involved in their own lives right now and how I was able to father two sons that are so not like me. The only child I had was M'lar and she is the only one that has taken her responsibilities like a true Klingon although she has a lot of her mother in her wanting to negotiate but when it comes to a fight she is in the middle of the mix."

"So it seems your sons should have been your daughters and your daughter your heir apparent your son. So what have you decided?" Kahless watched his shoulders slump and he sighed.

"I have ordered them home and they are coming but under great protest. I would feel better with them here with my war on Daedalus I cannot afford to have them targeted." He rocked on the balls of his feet locking his hands behind his back.

"So in other words Aisha ordered them to come home and they would not argue with their mother. I know how scary she can be if she is not obeyed son. I know you did not wish to interrupt your sons' lives. However, as a matter of fact your daughter the next in line for your chair is being held hostage and we have no idea where she is or what happened to her."

T'L'th spun his massive form around and glared at his father. "I know that and it is ripping me apart that she is out there and I don't know where and what is happening to her!" He slammed his fist into the wall cracking the spackling; sending tiny shards to plum up and over the window seal.

"Son, my advice is to contact HmfiC bring him home and we regroup and put our minds to work and see if we can find her. I heard that K'Ter'r has gone off somewhere and is nowhere to be found. The last transmission from him was that symbiotic being that had control of him and they were sure they were following a neutrino field to where Bi'Anka had been taken. Have you considered sending Aisha to the caves of the Volkain? Have their ancients use what ever mystic power they have to see if they can locate Bi'Anka?"

For the first time since he entered his father's quarters he showed the dawning realization that it was time to contact Bi'Anka's father and those creatures that needed breeders to preserve their race, perhaps he could parlay a deal with them and see if they could locate Bi'Anka and M'lar. Smiling he nodded. "I will have Aisha get ready to make the trip."

Abarrath Lab

Buddy had started to transform his appearance, gone was the sterile looking silver suit that made him look like the rest of his race. Now he wore the comfortable looking clothing that resembled Janae's, which was a loose fitting poet shirt, black unbuttoned vest and tight fitting pants. Gone was his helm and now he let his hair lie loosely over his forehead. If Janae had not known better he would have sworn the man was trying to immolate him in every way and if that were the case it would be interesting to see how far he took the persona he had just adopted. Janae unlike Bi'Anka and M'lar had been given very nice quarters, which were constantly changing each time he had his memories read by those in charge. Gone were the sterile surroundings and something more comfortable very close to his quarters on the ship was beginning to emerge.

Buddy smiled and sauntered into the lab that were now becoming Janae's quarters. "How are you doing today my friend?" Buddy was almost too cheerful. Janae slumped into his chair and sighed.

"How do you expect I should be? I am not on my ship, I am separated from my friends and I am not making any money off this venture so I think right now my life sucks." He looked up at the entrance of the mauve haired female he had first met when he arrived with the Synergic. Even now Synergic had changed since the arrival of Bi'Anka. It was as if she had taken on Bi'Anka's personality. When the mauve haired one arrived, Janae noticed she was one of the few he had contact with that had not changed much since his arrival and the arrival of M'lar. Her concession to the influence of the off worlders had been to dress more like a warrior and less like a scientist. She still wore her gloves and watched Janae with distrust. "Oh I see you have brought Miss Mary Sunshine with you." His sarcasm was not lost on the mauve haired female.

She walked to Janae and looked him over, removing her gloves she reached forward and touched his forehead. In that moment Janae was locked in place unable to move while his memories were read and his emotions were gathered. Buddy laughed watching him wince when she disconnected from his mind. Turning she smiled and it was the first real emotion he had seen from her. "You know Buddy, he is the perfect fit for you."

"Thank you Ludia, I thought so too and my mate has found our new personalities so much more befitting our arrangement that life had suddenly become meaningful again although she is not as forgiving if I have a roving eye like this one." He chuckled. "She got very upset with me."

Ludia chuckled. "I like the Volkarian wolf as my choice, I get less smart talk from the male gender and they find my fighting tactics hard to beat." She walked to the hidden door paused and turned. "Will you be joining me for the new arrival that was placed in Lab level four B?"

Janae was interested in this and sat forward asking. "What new arrival?" He was beginning to think they were going to bring all the Klingons to this planet. "Do not tell me you have another Klingon? Surely you might want to try the humans they really are emotional and they were at war for many years." He had sat straight up and was now glaring at the two in the room.

"You know I think he is upset because we are beginning to be more like him." Ludia smirked "Actually we have five new arrivals. One is a Captain K'Ter'r he is very different in that he shares his body with another being. Then we have a Cardassian who hates Klingons you know him as gul Dukot? He would rather see all Klingons dead and the same with a Romulan we brought here and an Earth Captain named Malcolm Reynolds and a Vulcan by the name of Tuvok. He is too much like our old ways and I am not that interested in his logic and neither are the rest of our race. We have found out of the species we have gathered by reading your memories we like the Klingons, the Romulans and the Human, we would like to find a Earth female. We have sent out our searchers to find one and bring her here once we have a nice cross section of emotions and personalities to disperse we shall infect one of our cities and see how that works out."

Janae moaned. "Oh my Hannah on high! Are you trying to cause a war? If you have taken some of the most highly placed people of that cross section they will think it is an assault and it may start a war! You have to let me and my crew go and try to explain what is going on!"

Buddy and Ludia looked at one another, Ludia closed her eyes and the Buddy closed his eyes. They both nodded and left Janae alone. Janae slumped down in the chair that had just recently been brought into the room. "They have to let me out of here. Okay time for my crew to get their crap in order and get me the hell out of here!"

Lab Level six C

"Okay runt how do we get the hell out of here?" K'Ter'r had been returned to his body and Far now had fallen silent in the deep recesses of his mind.

"Well sir, I am about to tell you something you are not going to like. But this advance tech society is actually thrilled with the new infusion of emotions they are experiencing and the best results that they have are from your species. I fear we may be here for a while."

That was not what K'Ter'r wanted to hear. "Can you contact M'lar? Do you know if she is here and if she is safe?" He had sat patiently for him on the solid hard metal bench on which they had placed him earlier.

What K'Ter'r had not known was at one point while he was unconscious they had extracted Faritili and had examined him. Had he not explained by being separated from K'Ter'r he could perish they returned him. It had unnerved him and he had marveled at how advanced and sterile this society was compared to what he had been living with through K'Ter'r.

"I can try to contact her but they do have dampening sensors around this room. However, I have found a frequency that might allow me passage out to try and locate her and see if she can tell me what is happening. Although from what I gathered during my examination they need your emotions and memories so they can live their new lives through you. I fear though they do not know how to control the sudden influx of the emotions they are receiving and it will cause a decay in their society unless they have someone that can guide them on how to accept what they are feeling and why."

K'Ter'r hated it when he went on a rant about what he could or could not do; he just wanted him to do it. "Yeah, just see what you can do. What do you need me to do?" K'Ter'r did not like being confined and he was about to hit someone if he could not get some answers and as the only person close enough was Far but Far was in him he was not about to do bodily injury to himself.

"Well sir, if you could force yourself to try and relax, perhaps I could try and concentrate on this building and see if I can get my thoughts past the frequency of the dampening field and see how many life forms are here and what they are."

K'Ter'r had already been probed mentally by Ludia and he was tired so it would be fairly easy for him to close his eyes and try to sleep and then perhaps the runt could do whatever it was he said he was going to do and maybe then they could work out a solution to get off this planet and if luck held out and his crew had actually followed what Far had told them to do they might actually get in orbit and figure out something. Lying back on the hard bench he closed his eyes and forced him self to relax.

Far felt the waves and the field and smiled, it was really not as complicated as he had feared. Pushing his thoughts out he was suddenly overwhelmed with a flood of voices and emotions that were being transmitted around to others and he had to insulate his psyche against the onrush that was happening. Pushing past the other labs he noted a species he knew was Cardassian and in the cell next to him was a Romulan someone he would not wish to know or care to know his thoughts were murderous. Pushing on he found Bi'Anka as she lay in a meditative state not wishing to disturb her he pushed past there and finally found what he was looking for and that was M'lar sitting and waiting and hoping her grandfather had heard her message. "M'lar?" Far had entered her mind.

Standing quickly she looked around, the voice had been loud enough in her mind that she thought someone had entered her room. "Yes? Who is there?" She twisted right and left thinking they had spoken over a communication system.

"It is I, Faritili, they have Captain K'Ter'r and myself held on another floor in a room very similar to this one but they have gathered more species. From what I have gathered they have a human, a Vulcan, which they do not like, a Romulan, a Cardassian, and then you, Bi'Anka and of course Captain K'Ter'r."

M'lar sighed, "They have a Bajoran too, they have Janae, we saw him earlier when they tested Bi'Anka and I on our fighting abilities. Of course Janae just watched along with another of their observers." There was a pause and she was afraid she had lost her contact with him. "Far?"

"I am here still Lady M'lar. I fear this is not going to bode well with so many species here this may very well cause a break down with your peace accords through Star Fleet and they and by they and from the dark thoughts I picked up with the Romulan and the Cardassian this may cause another war."

M'lar sighed and looked down at the floor. "What are they doing with us? Do you know why we are here?"

"Yes, ma'am when they took Captain K'Ter'r and placed him unconscious they removed me from his body and I went through an examination and it was most unpleasant but they want your emotions and your memories because this society has nothing. They are imprints from past generations and they are bored and they feel to become more productive they need to experience all the emotions they have been denied for these past eons. With what they were able to glean from you, from Bi'Anka, and apparently Captain Janae they have been able to find some excitement and now they want more to compare and take the ones that stimulate them the most."

M'lar frowned, "They will not adapt well to these emotions and it could cause a decay in their society unless they know how to control them. Why am I in this room do you know?"

"Oh yes, you are here because they do not understand that you are not a typical female Klingon. They accept that Bi'Anka is a shape shifter but they do not realize that you were enhanced and because they have taken on the traits of a Klingon that you have the ability to hear their thoughts and that unnerve them" There was a fluxion in his connection with her and then he was back with her and M'lar relaxed.

" I think they are afraid of you because they do not understand. I had hoped to explain but currently they are getting so excited over the new emotions and memories from all the new arrivals. I fear they even have Captain Malcolm Reynolds and from him they have discovered why there is a conflict between Romulan, Cardassians, Vulcans and Klingons and with Earth so they are trying to dissect those emotions to figure out how they can utilize them. Their ultimate plan is to release all these emotions into the population on this planet. It is like an infection to them."

M'lar had to think about how she could play this to her advantage. As she was beginning to get a slight idea she passed it to Far within her thoughts. "Is it possible for me to block my thoughts and memories from them? I would need only a few moments to wipe some memories from my mind so they cannot access the highly sensitive information I hold pertaining to our temples on Boreth and its defense system."

"I do not believe they care about your defense system Lady M'lar, they want your true emotions and memories of your youth. That is what they need in some respects this old race is like infants experiencing life for the first time. If you were to handle this right you could very easily become their leader and a queen with queen status you just need to remember those that hold Klingon traits and memories are controlled by you as any other Klingon would be. You can block them just as you have blocked others that had tried to probe your mind when you first met them. You know your father's designs were in place when he had you created."

For the first time since her incarceration M'lar had a glimmer of hope. The door to her cell opened and four scientists with Ludia entered her room. Closing her eyes she thrust her mind out to those that had entered and smiled, she was in all their minds. She was about to show them what being a cleric on Boreth was really like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Boreth

T'L'th set before his console he was in a dark place and a dark mood. He stood slowly from his desk, walked to the windows that over looked the gardens below and sighed deeply. Running his hand over his furrowed brow he folded his massive arms across his chest and looked distantly to the northern section and the city of the ancients. "I know you think she has been taken because of something you have done my son. Before you take the blame of this perhaps it is time to make your journey and cleanse your soul of its restlessness and embrace your soul to what you always were. It is time to make peace with yourself." Kahless walked further into the room and stood next to his adopted son. "I think you are overly troubled and perhaps if you approached this with a clear mind you would rest easier." He clapped a strong set of fingers to T'L'th's shoulder.

T'L'th covered his hand with a strong clasp and nodded. "Do not tell Aisha what I plan she will try to stop me and I am sure any state business that needs to be addressed can be handled by you?" He shifted his chin and looked sideways to his adopted father and leader. "I fear you are right there are things I need to confess to the stars and the night and perhaps meet once again with the ancient ones and discuss life." He turned nodded to his father and walked to the wall that hid his clothing he used when he traveled amongst the populace incognito. Pressing his palm to the panel; he watched it slide into the side to reveal travelers clothing and weapons. Pulling out the tattered clothing that would denote him as a vagabond on a pilgrimage, he smiled. He felt that it would do him good and might clear his mind. His thoughts were totally fixated on the whereabouts of his daughter and the lack of contact he had with those he had entrusted her safety. He had lost contact with them all and it wore heavy on his mind.

The fact that Bi'Anka had not found a way to escape or contact him in over seventy two hours gave him reason to worry. She had never been held captive for that period of time, he knew that if she had not contacted him she was either captive and unable to escape or dead. That would be a reason for him to contact the ancient ones. HmfiC had gone off grid with Captain K'Ter'r. Perhaps with the collective efforts and the ties that the ancients had with the Volkain they could locate one of them or he could get Bi'Anka's father to help him track her.

He had heard Kahless leave his chambers earlier so he divested his body of the robes of his holy office the robes of the Supreme Cleric to the Borethian Council. He began to dress when he heard Kahless stop his Aisha from entering his chambers. "Daughter could you come with me and help me with something? I seem to be growing a bit addled with my age, I am having trouble with some translations in my quarters." T'L'th smiled that was one way to get her attention and keep her occupied helping him with translations on his console.

"Of course Father, just allow me a moment to see if T'L'th has heard anything of M'lar?" T'L'th upon hearing this began to hurry his dressing so he could slip out of his quarters through the secret panel in his closet area. Grabbing his blade of honor his bat'leth and a disrupter, he threw his cloak over his shoulder and rushed through to his closet and opened the rear panel slipping out into the secret passage way. He prayed she had not found this route out of his chambers since it was something he had installed when she was living on Earth. He made it through the panel and it slid shut just as he heard her entering their chambers calling his name. "T'L'th?"

Walking with a sense of purpose he continued his way through the intricate set of tunnels and out into the cool evening air, inhaling in the crispness of the night. Smiling he felt free for once and began to walk with a sense of purpose from the compound and down the narrow pathway behind the Ambassadors' quarters. T'L'th did not realize he was being observed with his passage and was now being followed by a very curious Margo, who was wondering why he was sneaking out into the night dressed like a vagabond . Entering into the wooded area he carefully picked his way through the woods until he found himself on the edge of the dessert land that led to the mountains. He knew he had another twenty miles to trek to the first watering hole. He was now dedicated to do his voyage to the land of the ancients and the Volkain and began to slowly clear his mind. His thoughts were slowly ebbing away from the guilt and the worry he had accepted and he began to chant softly to himself as he stepped towards his destination. Margo held back shadowing his movements and now regretting she had not grabbed her rations bag when she left her home.

Abarrath lab beneath the surface of the planet

M'lar sat in Indian fashion on the sterile hard bed, resting her elbows on her knees she formed her finger and thumb into a zero. Clearing her mind, she began to stretch her thoughts out searching for those that had taken her thoughts and those of her fellow Klin and smiled. They were as it was on Boreth, because they had assumed the persona of those personalities she had access to their minds and could read them, she tried to manipulate them to come to her. Pushing forward she pressed a command for those that shared her thoughts and the easily controlled thoughts of other captive Klin she forced her will with a command. "Come to me now and bow before me your High Cleric! I command you to come and find me and bow to me!"

Level A, C, E labs

The Abarrath that had taken the personalities of the Klingons that were brought to the various labs on those levels stopped what they were doing much to the surprise of their observers. Those infected were part of a control group and were being observed for aberrant behavior. They turned in unison and began to walk to the doors and follow the call to their Cleric. The observers found this interesting and wanted to see what was happening and how and why it was they were reacting. Eliminating the interference of another Psyche interfering with the newly forming personalities they began to eliminate the known telepaths that had domain over some of the populace. Bringing up those known operatives they were able to observe on their monitors that they were not affecting their test subjects. So as each was eliminated they continued to watch how it was not just one level of newly formed personalities but three levels of them and they were all imbued with the personalities of a Klingon.

COPU (Core Observe Physician Units) began to scan the other Klingons. They found Bi'Anka lying supine on her bunk staring blankly at the ceiling, K'Ter'r seemed to be sleeping, and then there was M'lar who appeared to be meditating. They zeroed in on M'lar, registering her breathing, which had slowed to low levels of taking breaths; her mind wave activity was highly active and nearly off their charts for function. They turned and nodded to each other. "We will observe further to see if she is exerting control over these others." The Head COPU, who was dressed in a white uniform with a gold ornate button. The button's design appeared like a shooting star. It was affixed to a epaulet on his shoulders. From the epaulet there was a long block of coloring running vertically down the arm to stripe the arm with a deep blue coloring. Those that lived on Abarrath knew this ornamentation denoted the wearer as a healer or physician. Twi of other three COPU's wore all white with silver ornate buttons showing there was a way of signifying rank and class. The last one had no striping or button ornamentation which signified this female was a novice to her classification and must still be learning her trade.

They focused their attention on the room where M'lar was being detained. They watched the door slid open and all those she had summoned from the various levels had entered her room. One by one they fell to their knees and lowered their heads and began a chant, the very same chant that M'lar had put in their minds to say over and over and the one common word in that chant was "Kahless." The observers began to record the proceedings finding that more and more of those that had been affected by the personalities and thoughts of the Klingons were now crowding into her room. They observed that all of the infected with Klingon traits were now bowed and chanting before her. COPU Leader turned to another control panel and began to transmit the occurrence to a room in a tower above ground.

Surface of the Planet Abarrath's Capitol City

The elders sat at a U-shape table and observed what COPU1 Leader was transmitting and they like the observers were very interested in what was happening in the lab where the female Klingon cleric now rested in what appeared to be a meditative state. They council members unlike those that walked the hallways of their institutions were dressed in black robes with coverings over their heads. "Interesting what do you suppose she is doing to make them bow down to her in such a manner?" This was said by one of the older men with wizen deep blue eyes, the others were watching and holding an opinion as to what they truly thought when the youngest of the elders smiled.

He was a handsome man with bright blue eyes, pale skin and white hair that draped over his shoulders from under his robe. His face was strong features with a square jaw line and high cheekbones. His aquiline nose could easily lend those from earth to believe he was an alien version of Marc Anthony. Those from earth might have even thought he was a progeny from a relationship between the Roman populace and their race. He had leaned forward and placed his folded arms on the table and smiled from under his hood all could see the smirk that was perpetually placed on his features. Speaking mostly from his observations of what was happening he commented, "She is commanding them to be Klingon and to worship her deity, this could be an interesting concept. To see how they react to accepting another as a deity to worship other than the technology we have. I vote we allow it to continue to see how far it goes." He leaned back to observed the attractive female Klingon sitting primly in her meditative state, eyes closed and posed in her form of prayer.

One of the older members who obviously had female attributes outlined in her robe leaned forward placing her long fingers on the top of the table. Those that knew her, was aware that when not in her robes she was considered; at least to her race, known as an uncommon and ageless beauty. They also knew she could be ruthless and cold, as a member of council she had inherited the emotions of her predecessor. She now frowned and as usual spoke her thoughts, "I think we could be seeing insurrection, they have no idea of how to pray or worship, they have never been exposed to any other concept except what we have believed and preached and that is death is the end of all life and that after death there is nothing, what do you suppose these creatures expect after death?" She had folded her hands together in front of her and laid her steely black gaze on each and every one of those seven that sat at the table. They knew she would not vote to continue and suspected it was due to feeling threatened by allowing others to have what she coveted and that was true emotions not an imprint of someone long dead.

"Masala, is that not what we are trying to find out with this experiment? Was that not the purpose of allowing this transference of personalities and traits into the populace to allow them a free will and to seek out what they wanted from their otherwise mundane and dying life? Did we not vote to allow this in order to preserve our line and the race?"" This one was called Parsek he was the next eldest on the council of elders. He in turned set his steel gray gaze upon the lone female.

"That is the exactly what I voted against Parsek. I feel these creatures will pollute the populace with their vile and unhealthy traits and just throw us into another diversionary class like the Xenoliths did, and the Minorities until there will be nothing left of us at all." She sat back crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive pose. She was beginning to think this whole thing was a grave mistake.

A soft chuckle came from the male elder with black eyes sitting across from Masala. "What do you find so amusing Cranith?" Parsek sat sideways to study the man next to him that was of the same dish maker as Masala. They could tell which dish they had been made by the color of their eyes. They all wore the same robes covering them from head to toe and the one thing that designated them as technological creation were the color of their eyes. Parsek watched him take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Masala is afraid that the whole will become different and yet that is what we need in order to save our kind. We need to experience these same emotions she denies she has yet there it is in the set of her shoulders and the frown on that face. She would not like for those around her to share in what she is feeling because she is afraid of allowing herself to become just another of our race and that is common. She knows she sets her self apart because she had what they did not and now we with our advance tech are now allowing the 'commoners' to feel and express their own emotions." He smiled looking at the female setting across from him. "Deny it Masala! I want you to deny that you are afraid of the change you have no control over and becoming nothing more than a commoner."

Ratite shook his head he sat at the head of the table and had been elected as the head elder for this quarter. "We all are afraid of loosing control over our populace but we all know that to not allow this experiment we will eventually grow ourselves into extinction. We just cannot allow chaos to rule once the whole is infected with these traits and a cross section of those veracious species that show the highest degree of emotions shall be selected and we shall collect more to take their thoughts and emotions and infect different regions. Surely Masala you realize if we do not do this we will have nothing to govern?"

She lowered her chin and sighed and then nodded. "I know it is a difficult decision. I also know that we do not need to faction off any more than we already have, currently this is what we ware seeing from the Klingons, what of the Romulans, the Humans, or the Bajoran?" She turned to Meldrum who sat next to her.

"I find that the Bajoran and the Earthmen are very much alike in their emotions and a need to make peace, we need more Humans and Bajoran and perhaps one of their holy people to see how they pray from those sections. The Romulans are so chaotic it is a wonder they have not already driven themselves into extinction." Meldrum turned his green eyes on the others. "We are breeding in dishes and not experiencing the touch of one another we wear clothing that allow no one to see us as an individual but a Basic Unit or a Class Unit. I think a balance with the Earthlings, the Bajoran people, with a hint of the Romulans and Cardassians we might be able to actually cultivate and refine their strongest traits and finally have a happy medium to choose from."

Masala thought a moment. "And our current guests what do we do about them once we have selected and collected all we need?" She waited to hear the response to this.

"We let them go back to their lives. If we are successful and can easily transmit their traits and infect the populace with those traits that should take about a year and then we can let them go back to their lives with our blessings." Parsek was the voice of reason on this subject. He noted that the majority nodded their heads and showed they agreed however there were two Masala and Ladner that was not about to agree.

Ladner sat forward and put his red gaze on those present, "Would this not just open the door to allow others to come and find us while we are in transition and try to conquer or over take our world and leave us vulnerable? My vote would be to erase them or send them through the worm hole and let the Borg have them."

"I agree with Ladner, it could just result in an all out war with others that we did not bargain for when we began this mission." She looked at her one ally.

The others began to mumble and Parsek smiled, "Then you think if we sent them to the Borg that would not crate a big problem for us regardless of whether or not we set them free? I think you are looking for bigger problems you have some highly respected and placed individuals that have command of warring nations that could come and destroy our planet is that a better opportunity other than negotiating with them for volunteers that would be able to bring us more personalities that are diverse and acceptable an open trade with them?"

The voice of reason once again made it self-known and it caused another series of arguments and discussions between the council of elders which ended in a vote to allow the "guests" to leave once they were done. Which resulted in Masala and Ladner forming a secret alliance to under mine those efforts to release the guests when the time was up for the experiment. Their attention was arrested back to movement in M'lar's room.

They all watched carefully noting M'lar had opened her eyes, smiled, unfolded her body and stood before those bowed before her. "Rise and rejoice in the name of Kahless the Unforgettable my brethren, embrace your newly found life and religion and I as your cleric. Take me from this place and allow me to walk among those of you that embrace Kahless as your God. Those around her and stood and formed a protective barrier around her, allowing her to walk a gauntlet between them. "I wish to be taken to my friend Bi'Anka. Please lead the way."

The COPU1 pressed the com button, "My lords and lady should we allow this?" He seemed to be in a panic to see them obey her so readily going against the protocols they had bred into them.

Ratite spoke softly, "Allow it, they cannot leave the planet without our knowledge so let us see how far this will go. I find it very interesting she can command them as a leader for her religion to get what she wants which is very intriguing. We need more information on this this Kahless. So for now we shall see where this all leads let it continue." The COPU1 Smiled he rather liked this idea and turned his attention back to what was happening and noted she had complete command, respect and control over the assembly that protected her with their own bodies to allow her passage into the hallway.

The group unfettered by boundaries took M'lar to a door on another level opening the door they waited for their cleric to enter the room and then they crowded around her. M'lar walked into the room and smiled seeing Bi'Anka in a trance. She was communing she knew with the elders of the Volkarian peoples. M'lar walked to the side of the bunk and stood for a moment, she knew to try and break the trance abruptly would cause Bi'Anka to go into what she called a battle raged mode. Shifting to the head of the bunk, M'lar gently placed her fingertip to Bi'Anka's head and closed her eyes, pushing her thoughts forward she spoke softly, "Bi'Anka awaken and prepare to leave these surroundings."

Bi'Anka had been in the trance for over five hours, she was deep into her past and attempting to locate a place that she could punch a hole in to find one of the elders of their tribe. She had navigated many barriers and was beginning to feel frustrated when she had heard Far in her mind.

"My dear Ms. Bi'Anka, it is I Far and Captain K'Ter'r we are in the room next door and I have located the Lady M'lar. She is well and I think she is attempting to manipulate those she can control to get us released and perhaps we can find a way out of here."

"Can you get a message out to the mountains and my people to the elders there?"

"I am sorry but I am limited, they did take me out of Captain K'Ter'r's body and it was very painful and I fear I need some time to heal myself they injured me somewhat."

Bi'Anka's anger knew no boundaries hearing this. "Have they hurt M'lar?"

The voice that responded was tired and a little fearful. "No, not as of the last time I was able to see her and make contact. I cannot say their intentions were honorable. I do know they are treating Janae like he was one of their own or at least the one he calls buddy is treating him like a relative. I sense your anger and it is unreasonable to give into such anger at this time my dear. I would suggest you wait when the time is more presentable to use your talents and seek a way out of here. I suggest though at this time you awaken from your deep trance the Lady M'lar is trying to contact you."

Bi'Anka broke her contact with Far, with a flicker of her lashes she opened her eyes and peered up at the smiling face of her charge. "Good you are awake, now come along we have business to attend." M'lar stepped back around to those she had summoned and waited for Bi'Anka to sit up and stretch.

"We must release K'Ter'r and Far. Far says he has been injured and needs to rest to heal. I am sure that with K'Ter'r detained as he is, would not make it easy for him to do that so shall we go release them too?"

M'lar turned to one of those dressed in traditional Klingon warrior clothing, "You! What is your name?" He looked at her blankly and then down to his feet. "Come, come, speak do you not have a name? Perhaps you have a warrior's name? Surely dressed as a warrior of the House of T'L'th you should have an honorable name."

"My Lady, my cleric, forgive me but I am known only as BASU0098, I know of no honorable warriors name. Please would you give me one!" That caused the others to bow and beg her for names. M'lar smiled and nodded.

"I shall baptize you to the way of the warrior and you shall be given your name upon your traversing the river of blood and pain to gain such a name. Come we have a lot to do to prepare for now you noble warrior that honors the house of my father and the father of my father I shall call you Ka'Tar." He smiled widely hearing the name and bowed low grabbing her hand and pressing his lips to her hand in a kiss of respect.

The assembly then stepped aside to allow her access to the hallway and the cell next to Bi'Anka's walking to the door she looked at Ka'Tar and nodded, "Open it and be prepared to salute the one on the other side he shall be your captain from this point forward."

Surface Level of Abarrath Buddy's Quarters

Janae sat in the serviceable chair at the table leaning back on two legs he looked at Buddy who had made an amazing transformation in the past five days since their arrival on this planet. His manner of clothing was very much like Janae's comfortably rumpled with a half-day's growth of beard growing on his face. He like Janae sat across from him balancing on two legs of the serviceable chair. "Do you have anything with a kick to drink around here?" He looked over at the sterile confines of the quarters and was not impressed. "You know you need to do something to this place to make it more livable. It is kind of like a prison in here."

Buddy looked around at the area and nodded. "You know you are right. I need to bring in items that would make it more comfortable for any lady I would like to entertain and of course for myself too. This is really depressing is it not?" He was looking at it through Jane's eyes and he like Janae found the room depressing. "Tell me Captain, what is it like to entertain a woman? What would one need to do to get her like in the mood?" He smiled shyly and with a boyish charm and Janae was convinced once he got the lay of the land he would not need any pointers on how to entertain any woman.

"Well you kind of got to talk sweet to them, get them comfortable to be around you and then nuzzle their neck, get them drunk and see how much they want to be with you." He chuckled and his thoughts went to female Klingons. "Except for female Klingons they like to fight before they have sex." Janae wiggled his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Why?" Buddy was curious to know everything there was about copulating with a female as no one on his planet had done such a thing in over five hundred years.

"That is how they are, they like it rough and tumble." He smiled and thought back to Marstoq's sister who had gone all gooey on him once he had bested her in combat. He sighed now that was a night to remember and then he noted that Buddy was watching him curiously. "Just know I found out the hard way they do not like subtle love play. They like it rough and tumble, so for you my dear boy I would suggest soft and easy and stay away from Klingon females."

"But I like Bi'Anka."

"Oh holy shit no! You do not want to be with that beast she will rip you apart look at one of your own and go with that to begin with and build up to a Bi'Anka. I can assure you that one would not tumble any male she is dedicated her to kind and her mistress so move along buddy nothing to see."

"If you insist." He sighed disappointed

"I do now on to what is going to happen once you get all of the emotions you can handle what will happen to us?"

"I don't know, they have not made a ruling."

Janae did not like the sounds of that so he began immediately to formulate a plan that was going to get them off this planet and away from these people.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wilds of Borethian Desert

T'L'th watched the horizon with a clear mind and empty thoughts, he felt the heat building around him and was aware of the natural surroundings. His hearing was attuned to the elements and from his subconscious he sensed and then heard subtle footfalls pacing his progress into the desert to the place of reckoning. He was not going to allow some other pilgrimage bound soul disturb his walk or his cleansing time. He knew once he entered the terrain of the outer regions his time of testing would come and silently he prayed the follower would make the journey safely. That area was filled with the beasts of death and he was ready to face his own death and beat the beast once again to prove his conscious and mind was clear and his sins and transgressions would be cleansed and ready to rule with the might of his house over the Borethian council and people.

One half mile away from T'L'th

Margo was filling the heat and the roughness of the land and was now more than every sorry she had not packed her survival gear. She was dressed for a walk, but not a hike, her feet were beginning to burn and ache, her body was starting to stress from the lack of water, she knew this night when he finally decided to rest, which for her she hoped it was soon, that she would feel her body seize and cramp and hoped she could find water to nourish her system or she was sure she would drop of heat exhaustion and that could be very dangerous for her kind. She paused bent over resting her palms on her knees and looked at T'L'th's figure still walking on. He was twice her age and he was showing no signs of fatigue for a Klingon his age.

Standing and stretching her back, she began to job a little faster until she tired and then slumped and got her breath. Glancing up she saw the sun was at its apex and marveled at his stamina, she thought she was in good condition and shape but he was amazing. Muttering softly, she shifted on her feet then began her walk and tried to focus on a point in front of her which was the back of the disguised Supreme Cleric. Then she smelt it before she saw it, moisture in the air, there was a watering hole nearby. Letting out a sigh of relief she felt it was time to catch up with him when he stopped to refresh or relieve himself and let him know she had followed him. Perhaps she could find out why he was taking such a risk to come out into the wilderness and wild lands and put himself in harms way.

Watching him mount and descend the dune in front of her, she began to pick up her speed, sweat poured over her face and into her eyes, lifting her elbow she wiped her face on her sleeve and continued to pace herself up the dune and paused to look down at the sandy lush filled oasis. Smiling she thanked her own God for helping her find this respite in this part of the barren lands. Sighing with relief she rolled her eyes to the sun and the reddish hazed filled sky of Boreth and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered and then began her downward trudge in knee deep sand feeling the pull of it against her already over stressed thighs. Practically feeling the weight of the sand and the pull of the momentum of trudging down the dune she tripped then rolled the rest of the way to the bottom of the doom to come to rest a bare two feet from the oasis.

Landing face down she raised her face, now covered with the sand and looked almost eye to eye with a huge snake that had risen up to challenge her for entrance to the oasis. The tongue of the snake wiggled out, and its mouth opened to show the four very sharp teeth, she instinctively knew it was about to strike at her and she had to move or try to catch it when it struck. Rising slowly, she pushed up and prepared to roll when a hand shot out grabbed the unfriendly inhabitant and flung it to the tall grass. "You know it is very dangerous to take this trek dressed in your Starfleet uniform and duty shoes and where is your survival pack? Surely you are not that stupid to do this pilgrimage just as you are?"

T'L'th reached one might large hand down, hooked it around her upper arm and with little effort hefted her up on her feet. "You are half dead as it is you need water." He shifted his weight and lifted her and flung her to the center of the watering hole. The cold water shocked her system when she hit the water. With a hard gasp she felt the impact of the water instantly cooling her body and opened her mouth filling it as she sunk low into a welcomed embrace of the water. Craving the water to replenish her growing dehydrated body she drew in one huge gulp and swallowed. It was wonderful! Swallowing another large gulp she realized she needed air, and began to kick up to the break the surface and swim to the side of the pool. She looked over to the nearest grouping of trees and saw T'L'th had opened his pack and raised a tent and made camp.

"We will make camp for rest of this daylight and continue on when night falls. I suggest you crawl into the tent and get some rest until we get to the nearest settlement and I will summon the house guards to come and get you." He was gruff and filled with annoyance. He reached for a pack and slung it at her, "you might want to wear those instead of that target you are wearing now." He nodded to the red and black uniform she wore. "You are a foolish young lady do you know that." He had built a fire and was preparing something that smelled noxious but filling for food and it appeared to move. Over the spit he had something that was burning. "If you want it rare you better take it off the spit now." He muttered and then slumped down on a pallet that he had laid outside the tent.

Margo sighed sloshed to the tent and pealed off her wet uniform standing in her skivvies and looking more human than most he has seen. The fact she slightly resembled his daughter was the only thing that kept him from decking her for following him. Margo used the ties on the tent to secure her uniform to dry in the afternoon breeze and sun. Reaching for the pack she pulled out a pair of oversized ratty looking breeches and a top that swallowed her to her knees. Pulling her hair back she wrung it out and then crawled into the tent. She did not think she was going to be able to sleep but found the minute she laid down in the comfort and cooling area of the tent her eyes grew heavy and she was asleep.

Six hours later

It was a rude nudge and then a rough shake and Margo locked her hand around the rough hand and twisted it off her shoulder, allowing her to roll and find she was now tangled in the long shirt she had worn to bed. Fighting for her balance she stood in the twilight of the tent and looked at the two intruders that had breached her tent and awoken her. "Get out here now!" They ordered, in a guttural and harsh tone. Margo weighted her options and she was sure of one thing, she was not going to be the next Federation Ambassador that would perish on this god-forsaken planet. She could tell the two that had awakened her were large and male, they appeared to be wearing fur and were hunkered over in the tent. Preparing herself for battle she tensed her body and shoved past the male that had rudely awaken her.

Stepping out into the now darken area of the oasis she looked for T'L'th and saw no sign of him. She had remained silent and did notice her uniform was missing so surmised T'L'th had taken it. She felt a shove on her shoulder blades towards the fire by one of the intruders and then there was a guttural exchange of grunts and snarls between the two behind her. Pivoting on her feet she was surprised to see the creatures that were now standing around her and the tent were a pack of wolves that were standing on two feet. She wondered if these were Bi'Anka's people? Using more bravado to make her demand she asked more forcefully than she felt. "Are you Volkarian?"

She watched them lift their noses and sniff the air and then set their yellowed and reddish glowing eyes on her form. "You have a smell of . . . " The smaller wolf man had started to speak when there was a roar behind him and they all spun and began to yip and yelp in excitement. The language exchanged between the one that roared and the others was a language Margo had not recognized. In rapid Volkarian the large hulking form grumbled.

"She does not know she is Klingon born and part of my house, she thinks she is human, allow her that until her mother decides to tell her otherwise, come and make welcome your Supreme Cleric!" The pack of Volkarian wolf people rushed the form and for the first time since she was awaken she realized it must have been T'L'th and he had heard them approached and had hidden until he made sure they were friendly. The pack swarmed over his form and knocked him to the ground with delightful playful yelps and welcome.

The all spoke almost at the same time, "What brings you to our region our lord?"

"Did you bring the young one?"

"Why does she not know she is your daughter or the sister to M'lar?"

"We have missed you!"

The words had run together for Margo it was a jumble of yelps, yips, an unknown language and then silence fell when T'L'th had roared out. "Enough for now my friends come to my fire and share my hospitality and meet the new Federation Ambassador who so foolishly followed me on my pilgrimage!" He waded through the throng of the pack and lowered his body down to the fire that burned cheerfully. "We will need to begin our trek again but before we go do come and enjoy my fire and give me news."

The Pack Leader stepped in front of the others and led them to surround the cleric and hunker down on their haunches. "There have been hunters in the region that is whom we thought you were when we saw your fire my lord." Wiker glanced to his pack then to the cleric. We have been tracking them, they want to take pelts, we lost two so far."

Margo watched his frown deepen. "It was not Grey beard was it?" He was concerned and that was the name he had given to Bi'Anka's father. He was the one he needed to track Bi'Anka and bring her and his daughter home.

Wiker shook his head., no it was Long tooth's pup Miria. She was a pretty pup and did not deserve wht they did to her. Margo watched T'L'th curl his hand into a fist.

"Have you caught them?" He was considering skinning their hides and stretching it over the entrance to the valley's village so any hunter entering the domain saw what they did to poachers.

"No that is whom we thought you were. That was why we came in as we did to take you prisoner if you had been hunters." Wiker looked down, he sighed, "the other one they got was Morantham. The Ancients were upset over that one and they have vowed vengeance to the one that took Morantham, he was one of their guards."

T'L'th nodded his head slowly, "I will not worry about him, but will join you on your hunt to bring in and seek vengeance for Miria. I do need to find Grey beard. It is important his daughter is missing with my daughter they have been taken."

Margo watched them all nod their heads and look at one another when he said he would join them in their hunt but saw them tense and look around to one another. "Did you say Bi'Anka is being held captive with your daughter? Who has done such a thing?" Wiker was feeling the tension of those around him and Margo could detect a subtle change in their scent as they became agitated.

"If I knew they would no longer breathe, I need Grey beard to track his daughter and then I shall rain fire down on them and bring home our own." He was upset and now Margo knew why he had made this trek into the desert or at least a portion of the reason. She knew that Bi'Anka's father could trace her anywhere. "I have lost a Captain, my daughter, Bi'Anka to a species that appears takes and disappears and they are odd in coloring and build. They almost appear to be android in form. I feel they are highly developed and a technical society.

Margo shifted to get more comfortable and was feeling the bite of her hunger and it growled causing the others to stiffen, cock their heads, lift their noses and sniff the air. "Sorry, I am hungry that is my stomach letting me know I am hungry." She muttered softly and saw that they immediately relaxed.

Wiker stood lifted his head and began to howl, those around him lifted their heads and howled and from the distance they could hear an answering howl. That howl was in turn picked up picked up by another and another long distance howl was heard. Wiker looked at T'L'th we wait and will know if Grey Beard had been found.

T'L'th looked at Margo, "I put your dinner in the tent go eat." He was grumpy but was more relaxed than she had seen him in a while. Margo nodded, stood slowly and shuffled to the tent and went inside. Upon entering the tent she noticed one of the Volkain wolves had taken up guard at the door. Margo found the burnt piece of meat and likened it to hard tack from home as she bit into it and chewed. Walking to her bed she sat down and became aware that there was a lot of activity outside the tent. Swallowing the last bite she felt it stick in her throat, walking to the door of the tent she noticed the area had gone pitch black dark, no longer was there light from a fire or the sign of any Volkain wolf people instead she saw a figure hunkered over with a blanket around his head and body sitting silently appearing to be asleep.

A hair hand came down over her mouth and she was jerked back into the heavy foliage. The breath of the one holding her was hot and pungent, the voice was soft. "Silence little one the hunters come and the Cleric wants first kill." Before the words could end in her ear she watched stunned and fascinated as four large lumbering figures swarmed into the camp and up to T'L'th. One lifted a large and sharp looking blade before it could clear his holster, T''L'th had stood up towering over the four, throwing off his covering he stood larger than life and to the astonishment of the Hunta, the one in front of T'L'th felt the bite of his blade as he swung up and gutted him allowing his bowels to spill at his feet.

The other two Huntas rushed towards T'L'th before they realized Volkain wolf people surrounded them. "You come to my planet to hunt for pelts and you think you can take my people and use them as decorations for the wall. Well tonight you find the judgment of the cleric of Boreth will use your hides shall be the ones to decorate the arches of the huD veng Puh! He shouted and raised his blood soaked knife. "I find you guilty of murder and sentence you to death!" The two remaining Hunta never knew what hit them.

Margo could not stand and watch what happened next, she did not wish to see them skinned with their remains thrown to the sands to feed the desert creatures that thrived on the dead. There was a frenzy with the smell of blood filling the air and when it was all said and done, there were three skinned Hunta now rolled into a pack and carried by Wiker. He along with his fellow Volkain celebrated by raising their voices to the night and the two moons that shone over the desert sands of Boreth, rolling in the sand to clean their fur they waited for T'L'th to break camp. With what Margo had just witnessed she was reminded of an ancient warrior by the name of Vlad Tepes, he had been this blood thirsty and had impaled his enemies on pikes and had made the roadways of a very ancient time and country called Transylvania run with the blood of his enemies.

T'L'th walked to the tent and spoke softly, "They are gone with their kill, you can come out but I warn you to not put on that target you were wearing earlier. To do so will mark you and me and that is not what this pilgrimage is about. Here you may need this to defend yourself." He thrust a blade into her hand and walked to the watering hole. "I will fill two canteens they will have to last you and me the rest of this trek to the mountains so drink sparingly because to abuse the use of this water will result in me leaving you to the desert and you would not find it very friendly. Now hurry we must be to the foothills of the mountain and huD veng Puh by mid day!"

Margo surprised him with how quickly she could break a camp and be prepared to carry her share of the burden. Standing with the second backpack T'L'th had carried for the beginning of the journey she waited patiently and quietly for him to begin his trek once again. Margo fell into place next to him and realized they were no longer making the trek alone that Wiker and his pack were now following behind the two. "I suppose you think we are barbaric for what we just did. But it makes a statement that you cannot kill a people and take their hide for coin." He did feel a little guilty because he knew she did not realize how much Klingon she had in her and that she was a part of him and his house, it was just she had been altered as M'lar had been to pass for a human.

He felt this was another atonement he needed to make. It was his silent sin he had carried for these past twenty-five years and now he was going to be faced with testing her and her abilities. He had to pace his thoughts so he would not make a mistake and Kahless help him should he get her killed. He would never be able to face Aisha again. Shifting his backpack he slid a sideways gaze at her, she was like M'lar she appeared to have that same stubborn set to her shoulders, and face while she walked stoically silent next to him. "Well? Did it disgust you?"

"Actually, if you had read our history you would have see there were butchers and ruthless leaders throughout our history. Vlad Tepes known as Vlad the Impaler was a fifteenth century ruler that fought against the Ottomans, he made his point by impaling the enemy on pikes and lined the roadway with thousands of them that led to his castle. It was his warning to those that came to harm those he loved and protected. Then in the mid twentieth century there a man called Hitler, he tried to do genocide on those of a different faith, he had death camps and he allowed his doctors to experiment on some they had captured. In the twenty first century there was a group of terrorists that used women and children as bombers and blew up innocent people to create chaos and havoc to make their point, they would behead people and display their heads just as the Huns had in the seventeenth century so what you did does not bother me. You do what you must to make a point that you will protect your people. That actually is an admirable trait."

He had been touched by her words, she understood. "I just did not like to see it done, so you will forgive me if I understand but wish ot to participate. I realize the day will come that I won't have a choice to not kill or be killed and I will preserve my own health and life at that time." That statement had made him a very proud father as he trudged on in the heavy sands that now seemed to wish to bog them down with their soft shifting grains. They had she estimated traveled at least six miles before he spoke again.

"Why did you follow me?" He was curious and he needed to know what had brought her out of her safe secure home to follow him on one of the most dangerous missions he had set out to complete. He slide his gaze sideways to look at her hunkered over watching her feet dragging through the sands and bearing the weight of the tent pack.

"I guess I was worried about you. You had not covered yourself enough when you left the compound for me to not recognize who you were and I was wondering why you were leaving the safety of your home. I know things have been upsetting. I did not know Bi'Anka and M'lar were missing because when that happened we had all be locked down in our homes and told to stay there for our own safety. So my curiosity got the better of me and I began to follow you to see what you were doing." She shifted the weight of the pack on her shoulders and felt the bite of the exertion she was using to counter her weight to trudge through the sands. She knew that when she stopped to rest again this time it would be her shoulders and back that would protest their abuse.

T'L'th chuckled softly, "You silly child, I needed to find Grey beard and I needed to speak to the ancient ones in the mountains and finally I needed to test my mettle against the vorat beasts to see if I was still fit to rule as Supreme Cleric. You would never be able to with stand the onslaught of such a beast and would die trying to protect me, for that I commend you. When we get back I will decide what is to be done for interfering with my mission." He knew this should have given her cause for alarm but knowing she was made of the same mettle he was he knew she would shrug it off and take her punishment, which for him would not be much of a punishment, he was even considering recommending her for the highest honor for trying to come with him and face what he did, in this he knew this daughter was making her trek and traveling the river of pain and blood to be initiated into the adult world of the Klingons of Boreth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deep Cover Space Station Borethian Space

Cody Parsons better known as the Colonel, sat at the vid panel and studied his incoming decoded vid tapes. He had set up this cover some months past and now he watched and he waited. The images that slid before his gaze did so at an amazing rate, his mind could read the images and the information imbedded in the images. He took all of five minutes to go through three months of Intel and sighed. Rubbing his hand over his head he stopped two images, Margo Pressman's image, which made him frown slightly, and the one of the Cleric M'lar. "What the hell is she doing on Boreth?" He sat back and and in an irritated fashion rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, he ached from sitting too long. Surveillance had been tedious and not his cup of tea but he needed the information. So he did as Sophia had taught him to do. Relax. He smiled thinking of Sophia, she had been the love of his life and the light in his darkest hours. She like his past was gone for good. But that was another story for another day. He zeroed in on the image of Margo dressed so neat and pristinely in her Star Fleet Captain's uniform. She looked angry and from what he knew she had been usurped from a different mission, which was probably impersonating the Cleric and put in the unenviable position of being the newest Ambassador for Boreth. "Oh she would hate that. Daddy dearest must have over ruled her superior and sent her to the no return land of being and Ambassador on Boreth. Which if he had her correctly she would have taken just to find out what had happened to her grandfather and her mother both Ambassadors to Boreth and both reported MIA upon reporting for duty. Cody closed his eyes, stretched his legs out under the desk and leaned back in his chair. His mind was racing back to the first time he met Captain Pressman also known as the Admiral's Princess.

Three years earlier

Cody closed his eyes and remembered the last time he saw Margo, it was at this sleazy bar on Alpha Laterus' moon. He had been working deep cover for Star Fleet Intelligence on a covert ops unit. Where he worked primarily for the whispered Section 31 unit, Margo had been FOIR Field Ops Intel and Recon. He had gone into this foray knowing it was a no win situation and really did not give a rats ass if he came out of it alive or not. He was taking heavy fire behind the bar, when from overhead of all things through an airshaft he kicked out the grill and dropped down between shots hoisting up a plasma cannon and took out the front of the bar and most of subversives in the process. "Damn woman! Isn't that kind of big for a little thing like you?" He smiled and had to admit he liked her moxie and her entrance.

"You know Colonel if you were not so set on getting your ass blown away, I might not have to break out the big guns. Now, on the count of three we are going to crawl to the rear of this room and go out back so we are away from the friggin dampening field and they will get a lock on us and beam us up!" He cocked his head, she had a mouth on her too, and he was really beginning to like her. He did not intimidate her and she did not let anyone get in her way.

"What makes you think I need your help?" He squirmed back to the rear of the bar and felt another barrage of fire hailing down on them both, he watched her pull a clip disc from her jacket, stand up throw it to the front of the bar and heard the indistinguishable voices of the Orion slave skeezes that had tracked him to this location to take him captive, he knew he would bring a lot of money for some on the slave market. Cody had almost announced he was there to bring them all down with their illegal slave trade. Which had ignited the now occurring free for all. With the explosion and the screams from those caught in her grenade he readied himself to go through the back door. Problem there was no back door to this joint,

"What makes you think you don't need my help you dumbass, they get you my life is not worth spit and neither would any of the other operatives that don't have a death wish doing their jobs. Now when I shout now you dive for the open door." Cody peered around and looked at her like she had lost her rabbit assed mind.

"What open door." He saw nothing but wall and more of the wall at the rear of the bar.

Firing off the cannon again, she stood aimed towards the rear of the building shouted "NOW!" And blasted a hole in the rear of the bar. Cody laughed stood up encircled his arms around her and dove through the door carrying her with him. In the process they lost the cannon. It really did not matter, their forms began to tingle and then shimmer and they were gone. Aboard the ship and once they were on board, Captain Reynolds shouted to go to warp three. They were gone from the moon and nothing but a case of indigestion and a bad memory for those left behind.

Present time

Looking back to the image of Margo he smiled. She had spunk and a mouth, although he felt if he had to spend any kind of concentrated time with her he might end up snapping her neck he had to rethink that when he saw her fight. Sighing softly, he went back to going through the images. There was Margo pretending to be the cleric and then there was the cleric doing what she did and that was rule and command as only she could. For a moment Narrowing his eyes he put their images side by side and sat back and uttered softly, "What the hell . . . Well I will be dammed, they are sisters." Running his fingers over the panel he sat back and watched the images scroll through again and stopped on one that had a candid capture of Janae.

Leaning forward he ran the database he had built on Janae and frowned deeper. "Hmm he seems to be as illusive as my own background. Guess it is time to go undercover again." He started to rise when he saw the planet wide alert go out, decoding the message he watched with interest. The temple had been breached and the cleric had been kidnapped from her temple. Must have left egg on someone's face personally he thought he would not want to be in the head of security's place when the Supreme Cleric found out his daughter had been taken. Sitting forward he ran his fingers over the panel and played his own footage of the kidnapping. He watched and shook his head. "The techno freaks are at it again." He folded his arms and wondered if he should get involved.

Shifting his fingers over the panel again he noticed that Margo was now assigned as the official Star Fleet Ambassador to the Borethian council, rubbing his hand over his chin he felt the stubble of two days growth of beard and shook his head. Sending a coded message to Vice Admiral Kormarov Cody sat back to wait for orders to go undercover. If that were the case he would need to go as a Klingon and he knew exactly where he needed to go, all he needed to do was wait a short par sec of time and then do what he usually did and that was go rogue and do it his way.

Abarrath Capitol City

M'lar blinked when she exited the sub levels of the complex to step into the dual suns of Abarrath. The area was so sterile looking with all the conservative lined buildings that appeared to have no imagination for scale, lines or formations, they were very much reminiscent of the Borg cubes. Definitions for conservative detail with no wasted space, very minimalistic in size, structure and designs. M'lar noted that the influence of the various emotional species they had brought to this planet was slowly encroaching into the streets and for once the sterile structures were becoming a stark contrast to what the populace was starting to become.

M'lar led her followers with her crew compliment into the streets. Those that had occupied the streets were watching curious and filled with awe the way the tiny female Klingon was commanding those around her and following her like the faithful legions they were. She noted that some would cup their hands over their mouth and the ears of their partner and whisper something. These were not implanted with the Klingon personas so she could not tell what they were saying. However, as she walked forward and used her innate ability to connect with those that had adapted and adopted the Klingon persona she made contact and they like those from the facility fell into the now growing crowd of Abrrathians that followed M'lar.

Secretly, she knew this would be a way to at least get her crew off this planet. She just needed to find Janae and fine out where the hell his ship was and why they had not tried to rescue them? She stopped when she had walked about a mile from the facility where she had been taken and held. Turning she looked to those in her following while Bi'Anka and K'Ter'r flanked her side. "We need a temple my people. Where can we go so that we have a place to worship your new god Kahless?" She hated the thought of a sterile block like building and would have preferred a cavern or cave. A petite woman of some color with a tender smile stepped forward.

She bowed down her long mauve colored hair falling over her shoulders and across her green tunic top. "My lady and cleric, we have a place not far from here that would fit what would be needed to understand our newly embraced religion and our new God Kahless, follow me and I shall lead you to your temple." She turned and began to walk towards a less developed area of the community. M'lar watched her walk off and turned to Bi'Anka, and K'Ter'r.

"I guess we follow do you wish to walk with her to investigate the area to make sure we are safe?" She looked from Bi'Anka to K'Ter'r and in her mind she heard Far.

"My dear Cleric, it would seem that we are being embraced for how long and the reasoning behind it and how you are able to connect with them being not of Klingon DNA, I wonder how far this will go?"

K'Ter'r growled, "Shut up runt do not question this. We are out of the prison they held us in and you should observe and not run your squeaky mouth." He stepped forward to follow the woman that was leading them to who knew what.

M'lar looked at Bi'Anka and tilted her head. "I think he is not happy and is picking on Far?" She closed her eyes and spoke mentally to Far. "I find it incredible that I can manipulate them. I think it is because they have enmeshed themselves so deeply into our culture and our personas that they have allowed their mental capabilities to adapt and accept me as their divine cleric. I am not going to question it but use it to get us off this planet and back where we belong."

Much to M'lar's surprise and joy, the small woman she later learned was called CAAPU10105 and now embraced the name of Q'Tara led them to a huge cave with high arched caverns and heated by a inactive volcano. Walking into the cavern she noted it was large enough to hold court and to house her followers should they wish to come and pay tribute to Kahless. The only thing she needed now was quarters for her and her crew along with an image of Kahless and an alter to hold court.

Walking around the spacious area she smiled and noticed that her followers were reacting to her emotions. They like her were pleased and happy. "My lady allow us to help make this a habitual area and to bring forth the image of our God, we have many here with talents that can create an environment very close to what you had on Boreth." This was a tall man with angular features. He wore the traditional dress of a Klingon farmer. He had bowed before her, lifting his head he seemed to embrace all that was Klingon in their simple form and life. Reaching for her hand, he was startled when Bi'Anka snatched his hand and bent his wrist.

"No one touches the cleric without her permission." Bi'Anka growled low and saw him blush with embarrassment and humble himself more before the two women.

"I beg your pardon I just wanted to kiss your hand and give you this." He reached under his tunic and pulled for an ornamental crown that was twisted into a flaming bird holding a bat'leth in its talons. M'lar looked at the beautiful craftsmanship and smiled, reached forward and laid her hand on his bent head.

"Tell me your name honorable one?" She smiled watching him shift under her gaze and then relax when she asked him what his name was, he ducked his chin and spoke softly .

"I am CPSW9870; Populace Specialized Worke 0." He hung his head ashamed of his classification and his name. M'lar smiled, shifted her fingertips to caress his face.

"From this day forward I baptize you as Quin'Lat, rise and be proud Klingon Quin'Lat!" His face beamed with his new name and he stood and faced those in the cavern.

"No more shall we be classified as a worker or servant or any other denomination of this land, we shall be proud with the names of that our God's representative set down for us, all of us should come forth and be baptized into the way of the Klingons!" There was a roar and he turned looked at Bi'Anka for permission to set the crown on M'lar's head. When she nodded he bent down and gently placed the crown upon her long reddish brown hair and turned with a mighty roar.

M'lar touched by his actions smiled and spoke gently to him "I am honored by your tribute. Please stand, I do not allow any of those that follow Kahless to bow before me, they bow before Kahless my grandfather. I place upon you the blessings of Kahless and ask if not beg you to rise and face me as a Klingon at heart." She guided him up and had to tilt her head up so she could view him. She smiled watching his pleased look come over his face. "I am honored by this and . . . " She turned to peer around at all the others that had gathered and it appeared the mass was beginning to grow and there was a flurry of activity with those arriving bringing forth items to make the cavern comfortable.

One by one they all stepped forward when time would permit they would step before M'lar and request a Klingon name and to be baptized in the honor and glory of Kahless. It was a monumental undertaking with the now growing mass of well over three hundred followers coming forward to have the cleric and granddaughter of Kahless to touch their heads and give them a Klingon name. For M'lar it was becoming increasingly hard for her to think of good Klingon names and warriors' names, so she finally resulted to using names of those she knew personally or of those from the history books of the Klingons.

In a matter of hours the cavern started to resemble her hearing chambers on her Homeworld and she was amazed at how accurate and detailed they had been while preparing her new accommodations. Bi'Anka continued to keep vigil watching to make sure no one approached M'lar without permission. Those that had embraced the Klingon religion warily watched the female warrior and some tried to emulate her actions and look watching her covetedly as she kept her post and protective over her mistress.

The bustle of activity was beginning to dwindle and before her very eyes M'lar was now witnessed to what this technological populace could accomplish in little to no time at all. What had taken their culture over thousands of years to form and make she now stood in the center of her temple and smiled. It was a duplicate to her temple on Boreth down to the image and statues of Kahless recessed into the walls of the cavern.

Her followers crowded into the room and spoke in whispers watching her reaction. K'Ter'r sat bored on a newly made bench. He had watched the flurry of activity and began to wonder how he could use some of these foolish techno geeks to help them all to escape. Far had been strangely quiet during this time and for once K'Ter'r was happy the runt was hopefully sleeping. He shifted his weight and sighed deeply, he was hungry.

Quin'Lat stepped forward and smiled. "If Madam will follow me, we are done with your private quarters. We took the information from your planet and your religion to duplicate your temple and your chambers. However, we had nothing to help us with creating your quarters so we just decided to try and see what might please you, so if you will follow Q'Tara she will take you to your own private quarters and quarters for your Captain and your bodyguard Bi'Anka.

Q'Tara stepped forward and bowed, "This way madam." She turned to lead M'lar, Bi'Anka and K'Ter'r to the back of the cave to five different sections, three had been made comfortable into sleeping chambers, one room had been made into a community room with adornments that would allow for comfort and for cooking, and finally one chamber had been made into an area where they could wash, with an open hot pool. The water naturally warmed by the inactive volcano. Each sleeping quarters was adorned with clothing, replicators and beds.

M'lar stepped forward turned to hug the young woman and thanked her. "Please tell the others how much I appreciate this and you all." She watched her leave and turned to her crew.

Bi'Anka stepped into her sleeping quarters and frowned, the bed looked too soft and comfortable and it was to far from her mistress. M'lar stepped to her side. "Here Bi'Anka enjoy what was done and thank them properly. You can replicate more clothing later, they do not understand at this time what is expected and what we consider comfortable, they are mingling their own needs with our needs and trying to duplicate what we are. We must be the examples."

"I don't like this mistress, I need to finish what I started, while we sit here and are being treated like Gods, Daedalus is getting by with whatever and I still have twenty of his family to find and finish for your father."

M'lar turned and peered with curiosity to her bodyguard. "Is that the assignment my father had dispatched you on for him?"

"Yes, the cleric was not happy with what happened with him and his destroying so many of the faithful because of his vendetta so your father took a blood oath to end his line. That is why HmfiC and I were away for as long as we were, we allowed our guard to be compromised and that is why we ended up in the caves of the ancients, then HmfiC swallowed some of the healing waters."

"I know I had to go and speak with your protectors and they were not happy. They wanted HmfiC to be put to death for this transgression." M'lar stepped back to her quarters which were a little more opulent than her crew and she sat on the edge of her bed.

Bi'Anka frowned, "Yes so did it, and that was why we had to change our strategy when we found those dogs that claim a bloodline with Daedalus. I had to pretend to be like you and it was very uncomfortable. I think HmfiC was amused. Had he laughed at me he would be finding my fist in his teeth."

M'lar chuckled softly, "I fear HmfiC would have returned the favor Bi'Anka and I would have paid good latinum to see that portrayal of me." She watched Bi'Anka shift uncomfortably.

Deep Space Station

Cody smiled, he was authorized to go into Boreth and they were sending a cosmetic surgery team to change his look. He was looking forward to appearing more Klingon for this assignment. He had found they were very untrusting of humans or human like forms that wanted to get close to the ones that were in charge. He had noted that Margo for her portrayal of the cleric had undergone cosmetic surgery. She had made a good imitation of her. He wondered whom they were going to have him be or look like. Walking back to his com panel he began to review the various vids that he had received concerning the Klingons and their way of life, the eating was going to be a real problem for him. So he would eat his rations he would take and eat in private away from any of those that were native born.

Running his fingers over his panel he began to do what he really did well and that was trace and find the one link he had an interest. Finding a trail from Admiral Eric Pressman's terminal to an undisclosed location buried under so many codes that for a moment Cody was about to get frustrated until he fund the alga that would break the back doors that had been created to finally bring about what he wanted and when he hit the pay dirt he was surprised to see a message pop up on his terminal. Accepting the invitation to view the vid message he sat back and waited. The image of Margo appeared on the screen and she smiled.

"You know dumbass, I knew if anyone broke through on this it would be you. I also know Star Fleet would not allow you to have this information and if you are looking for it you must have a good reason. So, I am going to let you access this terminal but if you deviate one iota to my person records, I will unleash a virus that will shut you down and burn everything you have into a million bites of nothingness." The image ended with a sly wink from her and she now allowed him access to her records and documents that had been given to her prior to her becoming a cosmetically altered ego for M'lar.

He watched her training vids for combat and nodded, he would need to run a training program on his halo deck to also mimic their style of combat. He was excited, this assignment he had a feeling was going to be different and exciting. Sitting back he considered what he had been viewing and then went back to the Cleric, there was something different about her, she was Klingon there was no doubt about that it was the way she commanded and could with a narrowing of her eyes appear to manipulate those around her. "She has been altered genetically. Her father had her altered. I wonder why?" Running his fingers over his com panel he backed out of Margo's files and sat back.

Sitting forward he began to program a Klingon combat situation for his training. Turning to another set of controls he began to send messages to his contacts on the weapons he would need. He had already decided he was going to find a way to locate the cleric and bring her home. He also wanted to see what was going on with Margo.

Thinking of Margo he smiled, he remembered even though their meeting at the bar had been brief. That meeting was not the only time they had hooked up. He sat back and smiled, remembering the moons of Alterius and how he was once again in the thick of it with another group of Breen warriors. They were fierce and again he felt this was it he was going to die. When from the horizon of the desert dunes he saw this heavily armed hoover craft jump the dune and land hard, with guns blazing the craft came under fire from over head. Cody knew the craft driver was crazy and realized when from over head the shuttlecraft was suddenly overwhelmed with a larger ship that bore down on the shuttlecraft.

Before the larger ship which from the design and make with no markings was definitely Star Fleet tractored the shuttlecraft into the shuttle bay of the ship. The hoover craft firing off its cannons and torpedo's at the trenched in Breen busted through the blockade in a spinning halt to come up close to where Cody had trenched his point of defense. The door opened and the helmeted black figure shouted. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

He smiled and jumped for the craft under fire. As soon as he had cleared the door, the crafts door slammed shut and they were off. Heading straight for the last place the shuttle had been taken. "Took your time getting here." He muttered under a hint of a smile.

She fired off her last rounds made it to the top of the dune and once again the large ship decloaked then locked onto the hoover craft and tractored them aboard. When the craft was secure, she removed her helmet and turned and looked at him and growled out. "Why the hell do you do this? You act like you want to die you dip shit! What is your problem?" She slammed her fist into the release and waited for the door to open. Sliding out she stomped off towards the detention bay.

He slid out and sighed, "Pissed is she? Seems she likes you enough to worry about you and I really have never her seen worry about anyone before, you are a lucky bastard you have the Admirals Princess pulling strings to pull your ass out of all the hot messes you put yourself in." The crewman slapped him on the back and nodded. "If I were you I would go make nice with her, she carries a lot of clout, the only reason we are here is because she pulled some strings to bring you out."

Cody watched that slender figure walk off out of sight and he smiled, she was cute when she was pissed, he just had to find out why she gave a damn about him. Shaking his head he shook the hand of the crewman that helped him out and tried to give him a lecture. Walking a little stiff legged he stretched his legs out, they had grown cramped in his trench. Looking around for her, he found she was gone again and had gone to shuttle bay two to grab a shuttle and take off for another assignment.

He had always wanted to find out why she cared when he did not. Shaking his head he stretched his long legs out under the console and smiled, maybe on this assignment he would finally be able to find out about Margo Pressman and this cleric, that was her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chambers of Abrrathians Council

The members waited for Janae to read the contract. M’lar stood arms crossed watching Janae and the council. That kiss was more than a kiss and she had a feeling they were looking for a reaction or something more than just a reaction. The doors to the chambers slid open admitting Seneri. “You summoned Supreme ones?” She stood at a attention and awaited their bidding.. Ratite reached for a disk, extended his hand to Seneri indicating she should take the small disk. Seneri stepped forward accepted the disk, lifted a velcro part of her uniform at the base of her neck, she plugged the dongle into the outlet, closed her eyes and absorbed the information into her brain function. She was what appeared to be down for only a matter of seconds. Opening her eyes she nodded. 

“Data accepted and recorded, stored for future reference. New Orders accepted and ready to assume.” Her voice had taken on a staccato type of harmonic sounding words that were generated other than vocal chords while relaying her information to the council. Turning she assumed a more relaxed manner in the presence of M’lar. “If the Supreme Cleric will ready her staff and fellow members, we will be leaving the planet in approximately four hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty five seconds. We will wish you to communicate to your family and the Head of Star Fleet Command that you wish a meeting with them to introduce me and what we propose to get assistance from the Federation, in the mean time, I will need access to all data pertaining to the Federation and how they operate so that I might be familiar with their protocols.” Her voice had taken on the more humanistic form that Janae had become accustomed when he first met her.” 

Janae sat back from the multiple paged digital documents and sighed. “Well it is pretty straight forward and to the point and I see no problem with the general applications of this proposal and find that it is acceptable.” He looked for a place to seal the deal when Ratite spoke softly.

“It requires your DNA signature Janae. You will need to provide a sample of DNA.” Ratite nodded to Seneri and watched her walk to him, reach for his hand. Pulling out a thin stylus she pressed it to his hand. 

“Use this and it will take your DNA and imprint it on the digicon.” Janae looked at the stylus and then to the contract. Pressing the end of the stylus to the digital contract he felt a prink in his palm, and his blood was drawn into the stylus and then pressed into the digicon. 

“What the . . . “ Janae looked to Ratite and then to Seneri. “What just happened?” 

“You have been imprinted into the digicon. Now you are bound by this contract. If you will come with me, I wish you to contact your ship to advise them we will be joining them soon.” She waited for Janae to follow her to the door. He shot a curious look to M’lar and then to Seneri. Shrugging lightly he turned to follow her out of the chambers. 

Ratite looked at Corinth. “Would you escort the councilwoman to her temple and collect her crew and get them prepared to leave?” Corinth was delighted with the task and stood readily to escort her to the door. He bowed in gentlemanly fashion and waited for her to follow him out offering his arm in old courtly fashion. 

Space surrounding Abarrath

Tork, HmfiC and Toroth decloaked next to the Tori. There was an immediate communication from the Tori to the battle ship. “Identify yourself or be prepared to be fired upon!” Mara’s beautifully petulant pout appeared on screen and it could hardly mar her features. She sat in the command chair her fingers ready to fire on the ship, until her vid screen shifted and HmfiC’s image appeared on screen. “Bluger HmfiC where did you get that ship!” Mara was flabbergasted at seeing him on a fully loaded battle cruiser.   
Tork, Toroth appeared behind him, “It belongs to Tork’s cousin, it was faster and at least I could depend on this crww. Have you found a way to the planet’s surface?” He was back to business and not wanting to mince words. He was here to get his cleric and her crew back. 

“No, and we have the Havoq on the back side of the planet trying to poke holes into their security net.” Mara frowned and looked down at her console and flicked a few buttons. What she was now receiving was also going to HmfiC’s ship and the Havoq. “Go ahead with transmission.”

Janae’s image appeared on screen of all three ships. “Um hey gang, looks like they are about to spring us from this place, M’lar is getting Bi’Anka and K’Ter’r and they will be coming back with myself and Seneri. They do want a deal or contact made with the Federation with our release.. So, I kind of had to sign one of their digital contacts to get us out of here. Basically, they need to imprint emotions from some of the Federation specimens so they can propagate. It would appear they have been making babies in dishes and well now they think it has hampered their ability to be creative so they are somewhat like Vulcans only in this case it is too high tech and not enough . . .” He actually dropped his eyes, coughed and then laughed uncomfortably. “bobo love.” He spoke softly and looked up to see Mara snicker. 

“I see, so they thought they would take the world class bobo lover and make lots of little bobo’s?” She asked sarcastically watching him squirm like a worm on the end of the hook. She decided to let him this time off the hook. “So what now oh great and powerful bobo lover?” 

Janae moaned and looked down, “Be prepared to receive guests.” 

HmfiC broke into the conversation. “Just send M’lar to the Havoq and send Bi’Anka to me here on the Thoth. Bi’Anka and I have something to complete and K’Ter’r needs his ship.” HmfiC was in no mood to hear that some race that had out grown their humanity or their Klingon heritage needed help to have sex. He needed to get the cleric back to T’L’th and he and Bi’Anka had some blood kin of Daedalus to kill. 

Janae was shoved aside. “Belay that order HmfiC I need to set up a meeting with the head of the Starfleet Command for negotiations for a new admittance into Starfleet. Now, here is what we will do . . .”

San Francisco United Federation of Planets

General Thomas Marcus stood before the full clear plexus window. Admiral Sheehan paced back and forth. “This is really big Thomas, we have been trying for years to get on that planet and check out their tech. Now through the Supreme Cleric of all places Boreth we are getting an open invitation to exchange people and information. We really need to do this right. Lets have a banquet in her honor so she and their representative may make the acquaintance of some of our top people.” 

Thomas Marcus was not happy with the thought of another meeting with Klingon delegates it did not go so well the last time they had a meeting. But in this case maybe they were right and they should put all the pomp and circumstances out there welcoming the cleric and the Abarrath representative. “I like this idea of yours Kevin, we should get right on it” The two men turned when the doors opened Allison Harris entered the room.

“Did I hear this was correct? We are being formally invited to send representatives to Abarrath?” She was an attractive woman of mid years wearing a uniform, her blond hair neatly combed into a short page boy, framing her heart shaped face, the bangs fringed her bright blue eyes. She obviously was excited and the fact she was a senior member on the UFP’s technology board made this even more exciting for her. 

Thomas Marcus was close to retirement his white head of hair had earned him the respect he had fought hard to get for over thirty years of service to the UFP. He smiled watching how excited Allison had grown at the thought of finally being invited to the planet of Abarrath. He was tall and slender and carried himself with command. In Allison’s company he had relaxed. She was single and he was widowed and he liked her. Kevin stood, “Well if you two will excuse me, I really must see to setting up this welcoming banquet. Good afternoon you two.” 

Allison walked to the sleek sofa and collapsed on it “Oh Thomas this is wonderful, we are finally being invited to come to their planet to do an exchange of sorts. What do you know of this Klingon Cleric M’lar and how is she involved and who is she?” She shifted and then unbuttoned her top two buttons on her uniform and studied her lover. Thomas sighed deeply and watched the hustle and bustle below his windows. 

“M’lar daughter of T’L’th is the supreme cleric of Borethian council. Her father is the final word on Boreth. Rumors had it she was responsible for rescuing so many when the volcanoes on Qo’noS blew up. She also has this ability to control Klingons. Apparently, they the Amaranth’s kidnapped her along with her bodyguard and the Captain of her flag ship. Also she is connected somehow to the notorious or should I say nefarious Janae, a Bajoran that has been known to fly below the radar in some shady activities. Apparently, they took him too and they hae signed him to a contract.”

“How will we be able to know what is going on with them until we get them here on Earth?” Allison had gotten comfortable and watched him lock his door and secure the window’s blinds putting the lights to forty percent. She smiled in anticipation he was ready for a little afternoon delight and so was she. He undid his coat and laid it over the back of his chair walked to her on the sofa and sat down next to her. 

“We have an operative that has infiltrated the Klingon’s security force for the cleric. He will be transmitting information back to our deep cover operatives section 57.” He curved his hip and rolled into her arms and smiled. “Now shall we talk about us instead of a Klingon cleric, and her troubling crew?” He grabbed her and pulled her hard against his body kissing her deeply, letting his fingers work the buttons open on her dress shirt.

Aboard the Havaq

M’lar took a hot shower and slid into her clothing she had previously packed and stored on the ship. She sighed falling back on the bed and closed her eyes. She had not really slept since she was taken. Now she had an opportunity to sleep she was going to sleep. Closing her eyes she felt her body relax and she fell into a deep troubling sleep. Her dreams were filled with a tall handsome man with white eyes that seemed to haunt her. She rolled over and curled into the pillow and hugged it tight. It began innocently enough, he looked in her direction with those solid white eyes, his features were half obscured by his cowl. He smiled, walked to her and took her in his arms. Pressing into her he whispered, “I know your secrets. I know you better than you know yourself. I know what your father did and now I hold that information within me from one simple kiss.” He pressed her into him and held her until she felt as if he had melted his body into hers and was now a part of her

She sat up with a gasp and looked around, the dream had seemed so real. This creature had become almost as Faritili had to K’Ter’r and he had touched a part of her that she had kept hidden from everyone including herself. Throwing her pillow across the room it landed in Bi’Anka’s face just as she entered the room. “What has this done to upset you mistress?” She three it back to M’lar who caught it with both hands.

“Nothing it was a bad dream. Why are you here?” M’lar turned and set her feet on the floor, pushing up to stand and walk to her sofa and collapse on it with a harrumph and a deep sigh of exhaustion. Folding her arm on the end of the sofa she cupped her chin in her palm and watched Bi’Anka pace back and forth. “oh do stop that incessant pacing you are making me tired just watching you. What is going on and why are you upset?” 

“I need to get back out there with HmfiC and finish what we started before they go under ground. Why are you forcing me to attend these meetings and that stupid dinner? You know dinners and meetings with the pajama boys never go well.” She finally leaned against the door and for the first time M’lar thought she saw Bi’Anka pout.

“You know that is not a good look on you Bi’Anka, stop pouting and just humor me on this. Let us just say I am thinking there is ore to this meeting and the request of the Abarrath than what meets the eye. I need my bodyguard at my side. I am feeling some chicanery afoot. The United Federation of Planets accepted this request too quickly to make me feel comfortable. You need to be there and on your best behavior but high alert. I understand the Cloaked Vengeance and her crew will be attending. Katomaq and Klaw will be present and I wonder if this is something that GowRon contrived. So I need you, HmfiC and Tork and that new one that is Tork’s cousin what is his name?”

“Toroth, and he smells funny, like he has had some kind of surgery. I don’t trust him. He seems to withdrawn and too close to the chest with his actions. He acts almost too Klingon.” She growled thinking about how he acted so sneaky holding back and trying to blend in when she first got his scent. She had eyed him critically and frowned. There was something not quite right about him. M’lar watched her best friend slid to the floor, with her arms crossed and her legs extended in front of her.

“Are you sure of this?” M’lar knew her instincts were usually right and if HmfiC had brought in a spy she would not give the poor Klingon male much of a chance. M’lar dropped her arm over the sofa’s arm laid her head on her arm and sighed. She was tired and did not wish to take a chem to get to get to sleep. “You know he was caught in the volcanoes so is it possible you are smelling the surgery he had because of the burns he apparently suffered over half his body?” 

Bi’Anka wrinkled her nose. “Not sure what it is but I don’t trust him, so I am not going to let him close to you. Now about this dinner they are planning where do you want me positioned?” She planted her feet flat on the floor and pushed up into a standing position. 

“Next to me. I plan to have them seat us together and you will need to review vids on proper etiquette at the table of dignitaries.” She sat up and watched the look that passed over her friend’s face. 

“You mean pretty manners, like using a fork and napkin?” The sound that she made when she said fork and napkin almost made M’lar chuckle but she did not wish to encourage her bad manners.”

“Yes, napkins and forks, go and practice and let me sleep. I have not slept properly since I was taken and I want to be alert when I meet with the UFP assembly. They plan this big pomp and gala event and I don’t want to come off as some barbaric representative for our Planet or those on Abarrath.” M’lar stood yawned and walked to her bed to collapse across it. Closing her eyes she knew that Bi’Anka was about to protest. “Go Bi’Anka watch the vids and don’t disappoint me.” She was not sure but it almost sounded like there was a rather offended huff that came from Bi’Anka as she went through the door. 

Aboard the Thoth 

Cody had successfully convinced the two main Klingons that he was who he had portrayed himself to be and was ready to help in any way he could for the family and the bloodline. Now sitting at the controls of his retro fitted ship he waited for HmfiC to return. Tork had gone to check the cargo hold and to grab something to eat. While he was gone, Cody had managed to send a coded delayed message to Starfleet Command Section 57. Turning he set the ship on autopilot and stepped to his console that held his personal data. Knowing Tork would be a while he began to review his new profile and those he had met and were now surrounding his small world. He would give anything to have gotten on that planet but his innate sense was pulling him home on the Cleric’s new mission. There was more afoot than he originally realized and he could sniff out danger. 

He had to be careful around the Volkarian she bitch. She was already suspicious of him and he knew he would need to avoid her. Her keen sense of smell had already alerted her to something amiss with him. So he had slid back into the mix of the other crewmembers when they arrived on the Cleric’s ship. Seeing her up close had caused him to pause. She was more than pretty for a female Klingon she was stunning. The way she moved onto the deck and the sea of Klingons parted to allow her passage. It was when the female bodyguard stepped off he realized that most the males were attracted to M’lar but they feared Bi’Anka. He had heard rumors about the bodyguard and that she was some form of a shape shifter. He considered if he was around them long enough he would witness this change. 

He watched how she walked directly to HmfiC and ordered the huge Klingon male to her quarters, then he saw the Captain and knew he was not a happy man, as a matter of fact the Klingon Captain called K’Ter’r was only happy if he was in battle, which he had not been in for sometime. Cody did not need to see the pecking order here, she was in charge and the more he studied her he could not imagine that she was Margo’s sister, she was soft where Margo was hard and stone cold. This sister was warm and welcoming to those that surrounded her. 

When Tork had introduced them, she had taken his hand smiled and spoke with a sincerity he had not heard from Klingons. It attributed that to the fact she was also a diplomat and needed to use charm and not grit to work out the deals she surely must have been forced to do against her very nature. He had learned most Klingons trusted no one and were usually more barbaric than they were polite. That for most Klingons the word manners did not exist. They were born as warriors. This was a new breed for him to study and write in his journal. The whole time she held his hand he had a feeling the bodyguard was sizing him up and finding him lacking. 

So as soon as she released his hand and he could quietly slip into the background he did so but not unnoticed. She had followed him back ad was wiggling her nose and sniffing him, “You smell funny.” She had growled, narrowed her eyes and then turned when the cleric had summoned her forward, “I am watching you Toroth.” She had rasped and stepped forward next to her charge. 

That was enough to put him on high alert to avoid and observe from a distance. So he had managed to come back to his ship at the first opportunity afforded and was then questioned as to why he sought his ship when he was needed on the Cleric’s flagship. “Does she hold the title of Admiral?” He had questioned and watched Tork shot a quick uneasy look to HmfiC who sighed and turned to the new recruit. 

“There is one thing you are going to learn my little young one.” This sounded odd coming from a man that looked barely ten years older than he, until he learned the old one was at least thirty years older. “M’lar was promoted after passing all the tests that were required by Klingon Fleet to be appointed with a commission of Admiral. She may be a cleric but do not let her tender qualities and her soft voice lull you into a false sense of security. She is hard bitten and is a warrior into the battle if needed. But she is special because she can control most Klingons with a thought.” 

This was something he had not known, so she had been medically enhanced to be able to access that part of her brain that allowed her to exert her powers over those under her. He would need to log this in his personal database later. “You made a mistake coming back here before she dismissed us. She had questions for you about Qo’noS. You should have stayed around so she could find out how things were going on the home world. She had spent some time there rescuing those trapped and they are hosting a lot of those she rescued on Boreth.” Tork had sounded condemning something he thought no Klingon would ever consider doing it was not an attractive trait for big strapping warriors to be all-gooey around a female. He would need to read the information he had on the Borethian Klingons. 

Then he recalled the majority of them were the workers, farmers, and simple ones that were not prone to do the warring like those on the Home World. Maybe this would call for him to re-evaluate his opinions of all Klingons there were some that were not like the ones he had met and known. This was whole new territory for him and he was not sure how he should proceed until HmfiC told him he had covered for his absence and that he had redirected M’lar’s attention with regards to what was happening with her father.

Cody was grateful and showed the proper respect for the risk that HmfiC had taken. “Mind you should watch out for Bi’Anka she was not so easily side tracked, after this banquet on Earth. You and Tork should head back to Boreth, Bi’Anka and I will be back on our blood oath. I am sure she is ready for the track and the fight.” Cody knew that from this point on he would need to learn the proper protocol with the cleric and her entourage. He wondered where Margo was and what she was doing. At least once he made it back to Boreth, he would have one person that he could trust and possibly allow her in on his deep cover operations. After all was that not what she was doing or did she even know she was related to the cleric? He would have to take those steps one at a time. 

On board the Havoq

K’Ter’r walked to his quarters. He went through the various communiqué’s that had been transmitted while he was on Abarrath. Two of them had him concerned and the rest he would deal with later. “Sir, might I suggest you shut down and seek your rest and allow me to deal with the menial details of those requests you just logged into your ‘crap’ pile?” Far had not really troubled him much since he had been removed from his host and had grown very cautious when trying to speak with K’Ter’r on the planet. 

“Why would you care about those requests? They are nothing to worry about. They waited this long they can wait a little longer. I am going to sleep. I am tired. You might wish to do the same thing. I think this trip to Earth is going to be more than some silly function or grand dinner. We might actually need to be on our guard while on Earth. They are a sneaky lot.” 

“As you wish sir.” The little runt was not trying to argue he was submitting to easily but K’Ter’r did not realize it because he was tired. As soon as K’Ter’r was asleep, Far took over his body, walked to M’lar’s quarters, entered her sleeping chambers and took his stylus and captured a blood sample from her sleeping form. Walking back to the transporter room, he transported himself to the Tori and to Seneri’s room. He stood watching her plugged into a charging stations near the console that was a part of the ships main systems. He waited and watched. Sensing he was there she opened her eyes, stood unplugged her self from the console turned and looked at him.

“Faritili did you get what the Truthsayer needed?” Far handed the stylus over and she smiled, then in a flash she was gone and so was K’Ter’r and they were back in the captain’s quarters and Far laid down and shut his eyes and soon they both were in a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chambers of Abrrathians Council

The members waited for Janae to read the contract. M'lar stood arms crossed watching Janae and the council. That kiss was more than a kiss and she had a feeling they were looking for a reaction or something more than just a reaction. The doors to the chambers slid open admitting Seneri. "You summoned Supreme ones?" She stood at a attention and awaited their bidding.. Ratite reached for a disk, extended his hand to Seneri indicating she should take the small disk. Seneri stepped forward accepted the disk, lifted a velcro part of her uniform at the base of her neck, she plugged the dongle into the outlet, closed her eyes and absorbed the information into her brain function. She was what appeared to be down for only a matter of seconds. Opening her eyes she nodded.

"Data accepted and recorded, stored for future reference. New Orders accepted and ready to assume." Her voice had taken on a staccato type of harmonic sounding words that were generated other than vocal chords while relaying her information to the council. Turning she assumed a more relaxed manner in the presence of M'lar. "If the Supreme Cleric will ready her staff and fellow members, we will be leaving the planet in approximately four hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty five seconds. We will wish you to communicate to your family and the Head of Star Fleet Command that you wish a meeting with them to introduce me and what we propose to get assistance from the Federation, in the mean time, I will need access to all data pertaining to the Federation and how they operate so that I might be familiar with their protocols." Her voice had taken on the more humanistic form that Janae had become accustomed when he first met her."

Janae sat back from the multiple paged digital documents and sighed. "Well it is pretty straight forward and to the point and I see no problem with the general applications of this proposal and find that it is acceptable." He looked for a place to seal the deal when Ratite spoke softly.

"It requires your DNA signature Janae. You will need to provide a sample of DNA." Ratite nodded to Seneri and watched her walk to him, reach for his hand. Pulling out a thin stylus she pressed it to his hand.

"Use this and it will take your DNA and imprint it on the digicon." Janae looked at the stylus and then to the contract. Pressing the end of the stylus to the digital contract he felt a prink in his palm, and his blood was drawn into the stylus and then pressed into the digicon.

"What the . . . " Janae looked to Ratite and then to Seneri. "What just happened?"

"You have been imprinted into the digicon. Now you are bound by this contract. If you will come with me, I wish you to contact your ship to advise them we will be joining them soon." She waited for Janae to follow her to the door. He shot a curious look to M'lar and then to Seneri. Shrugging lightly he turned to follow her out of the chambers.

Ratite looked at Corinth. "Would you escort the councilwoman to her temple and collect her crew and get them prepared to leave?" Corinth was delighted with the task and stood readily to escort her to the door. He bowed in gentlemanly fashion and waited for her to follow him out offering his arm in old courtly fashion.

Space surrounding Abarrath

Tork, HmfiC and Toroth decloaked next to the Tori. There was an immediate communication from the Tori to the battle ship. "Identify yourself or be prepared to be fired upon!" Mara's beautifully petulant pout appeared on screen and it could hardly mar her features. She sat in the command chair her fingers ready to fire on the ship, until her vid screen shifted and HmfiC's image appeared on screen. "Bluger HmfiC where did you get that ship!" Mara was flabbergasted at seeing him on a fully loaded battle cruiser.

Tork, Toroth appeared behind him, "It belongs to Tork's cousin, it was faster and at least I could depend on this crww. Have you found a way to the planet's surface?" He was back to business and not wanting to mince words. He was here to get his cleric and her crew back.

"No, and we have the Havoq on the back side of the planet trying to poke holes into their security net." Mara frowned and looked down at her console and flicked a few buttons. What she was now receiving was also going to HmfiC's ship and the Havoq. "Go ahead with transmission."

Janae's image appeared on screen of all three ships. "Um hey gang, looks like they are about to spring us from this place, M'lar is getting Bi'Anka and K'Ter'r and they will be coming back with myself and Seneri. They do want a deal or contact made with the Federation with our release.. So, I kind of had to sign one of their digital contacts to get us out of here. Basically, they need to imprint emotions from some of the Federation specimens so they can propagate. It would appear they have been making babies in dishes and well now they think it has hampered their ability to be creative so they are somewhat like Vulcans only in this case it is too high tech and not enough . . ." He actually dropped his eyes, coughed and then laughed uncomfortably. "bobo love." He spoke softly and looked up to see Mara snicker.

"I see, so they thought they would take the world class bobo lover and make lots of little bobo's?" She asked sarcastically watching him squirm like a worm on the end of the hook. She decided to let him this time off the hook. "So what now oh great and powerful bobo lover?"

Janae moaned and looked down, "Be prepared to receive guests."

HmfiC broke into the conversation. "Just send M'lar to the Havoq and send Bi'Anka to me here on the Thoth. Bi'Anka and I have something to complete and K'Ter'r needs his ship." HmfiC was in no mood to hear that some race that had out grown their humanity or their Klingon heritage needed help to have sex. He needed to get the cleric back to T'L'th and he and Bi'Anka had some blood kin of Daedalus to kill.

Janae was shoved aside. "Belay that order HmfiC I need to set up a meeting with the head of the Starfleet Command for negotiations for a new admittance into Starfleet. Now, here is what we will do . . ."

San Francisco United Federation of Planets

General Thomas Marcus stood before the full clear plexus window. Admiral Sheehan paced back and forth. "This is really big Thomas, we have been trying for years to get on that planet and check out their tech. Now through the Supreme Cleric of all places Boreth we are getting an open invitation to exchange people and information. We really need to do this right. Lets have a banquet in her honor so she and their representative may make the acquaintance of some of our top people."

Thomas Marcus was not happy with the thought of another meeting with Klingon delegates it did not go so well the last time they had a meeting. But in this case maybe they were right and they should put all the pomp and circumstances out there welcoming the cleric and the Abarrath representative. "I like this idea of yours Kevin, we should get right on it" The two men turned when the doors opened Allison Harris entered the room.

"Did I hear this was correct? We are being formally invited to send representatives to Abarrath?" She was an attractive woman of mid years wearing a uniform, her blond hair neatly combed into a short page boy, framing her heart shaped face, the bangs fringed her bright blue eyes. She obviously was excited and the fact she was a senior member on the UFP's technology board made this even more exciting for her.

Thomas Marcus was close to retirement his white head of hair had earned him the respect he had fought hard to get for over thirty years of service to the UFP. He smiled watching how excited Allison had grown at the thought of finally being invited to the planet of Abarrath. He was tall and slender and carried himself with command. In Allison's company he had relaxed. She was single and he was widowed and he liked her. Kevin stood, "Well if you two will excuse me, I really must see to setting up this welcoming banquet. Good afternoon you two."

Allison walked to the sleek sofa and collapsed on it "Oh Thomas this is wonderful, we are finally being invited to come to their planet to do an exchange of sorts. What do you know of this Klingon Cleric M'lar and how is she involved and who is she?" She shifted and then unbuttoned her top two buttons on her uniform and studied her lover. Thomas sighed deeply and watched the hustle and bustle below his windows.

"M'lar daughter of T'L'th is the supreme cleric of Borethian council. Her father is the final word on Boreth. Rumors had it she was responsible for rescuing so many when the volcanoes on Qo'noS blew up. She also has this ability to control Klingons. Apparently, they the Amaranth's kidnapped her along with her bodyguard and the Captain of her flag ship. Also she is connected somehow to the notorious or should I say nefarious Janae, a Bajoran that has been known to fly below the radar in some shady activities. Apparently, they took him too and they hae signed him to a contract."

"How will we be able to know what is going on with them until we get them here on Earth?" Allison had gotten comfortable and watched him lock his door and secure the window's blinds putting the lights to forty percent. She smiled in anticipation he was ready for a little afternoon delight and so was she. He undid his coat and laid it over the back of his chair walked to her on the sofa and sat down next to her.

"We have an operative that has infiltrated the Klingon's security force for the cleric. He will be transmitting information back to our deep cover operatives section 57." He curved his hip and rolled into her arms and smiled. "Now shall we talk about us instead of a Klingon cleric, and her troubling crew?" He grabbed her and pulled her hard against his body kissing her deeply, letting his fingers work the buttons open on her dress shirt.

Aboard the Havaq

M'lar took a hot shower and slid into her clothing she had previously packed and stored on the ship. She sighed falling back on the bed and closed her eyes. She had not really slept since she was taken. Now she had an opportunity to sleep she was going to sleep. Closing her eyes she felt her body relax and she fell into a deep troubling sleep. Her dreams were filled with a tall handsome man with white eyes that seemed to haunt her. She rolled over and curled into the pillow and hugged it tight. It began innocently enough, he looked in her direction with those solid white eyes, his features were half obscured by his cowl. He smiled, walked to her and took her in his arms. Pressing into her he whispered, "I know your secrets. I know you better than you know yourself. I know what your father did and now I hold that information within me from one simple kiss." He pressed her into him and held her until she felt as if he had melted his body into hers and was now a part of her

She sat up with a gasp and looked around, the dream had seemed so real. This creature had become almost as Faritili had to K'Ter'r and he had touched a part of her that she had kept hidden from everyone including herself. Throwing her pillow across the room it landed in Bi'Anka's face just as she entered the room. "What has this done to upset you mistress?" She three it back to M'lar who caught it with both hands.

"Nothing it was a bad dream. Why are you here?" M'lar turned and set her feet on the floor, pushing up to stand and walk to her sofa and collapse on it with a harrumph and a deep sigh of exhaustion. Folding her arm on the end of the sofa she cupped her chin in her palm and watched Bi'Anka pace back and forth. "oh do stop that incessant pacing you are making me tired just watching you. What is going on and why are you upset?"

"I need to get back out there with HmfiC and finish what we started before they go under ground. Why are you forcing me to attend these meetings and that stupid dinner? You know dinners and meetings with the pajama boys never go well." She finally leaned against the door and for the first time M'lar thought she saw Bi'Anka pout.

"You know that is not a good look on you Bi'Anka, stop pouting and just humor me on this. Let us just say I am thinking there is ore to this meeting and the request of the Abarrath than what meets the eye. I need my bodyguard at my side. I am feeling some chicanery afoot. The United Federation of Planets accepted this request too quickly to make me feel comfortable. You need to be there and on your best behavior but high alert. I understand the Cloaked Vengeance and her crew will be attending. Katomaq and Klaw will be present and I wonder if this is something that GowRon contrived. So I need you, HmfiC and Tork and that new one that is Tork's cousin what is his name?"

"Toroth, and he smells funny, like he has had some kind of surgery. I don't trust him. He seems to withdrawn and too close to the chest with his actions. He acts almost too Klingon." She growled thinking about how he acted so sneaky holding back and trying to blend in when she first got his scent. She had eyed him critically and frowned. There was something not quite right about him. M'lar watched her best friend slid to the floor, with her arms crossed and her legs extended in front of her.

"Are you sure of this?" M'lar knew her instincts were usually right and if HmfiC had brought in a spy she would not give the poor Klingon male much of a chance. M'lar dropped her arm over the sofa's arm laid her head on her arm and sighed. She was tired and did not wish to take a chem to get to get to sleep. "You know he was caught in the volcanoes so is it possible you are smelling the surgery he had because of the burns he apparently suffered over half his body?"

Bi'Anka wrinkled her nose. "Not sure what it is but I don't trust him, so I am not going to let him close to you. Now about this dinner they are planning where do you want me positioned?" She planted her feet flat on the floor and pushed up into a standing position.

"Next to me. I plan to have them seat us together and you will need to review vids on proper etiquette at the table of dignitaries." She sat up and watched the look that passed over her friend's face.

"You mean pretty manners, like using a fork and napkin?" The sound that she made when she said fork and napkin almost made M'lar chuckle but she did not wish to encourage her bad manners."

"Yes, napkins and forks, go and practice and let me sleep. I have not slept properly since I was taken and I want to be alert when I meet with the UFP assembly. They plan this big pomp and gala event and I don't want to come off as some barbaric representative for our Planet or those on Abarrath." M'lar stood yawned and walked to her bed to collapse across it. Closing her eyes she knew that Bi'Anka was about to protest. "Go Bi'Anka watch the vids and don't disappoint me." She was not sure but it almost sounded like there was a rather offended huff that came from Bi'Anka as she went through the door.

Aboard the Thoth

Cody had successfully convinced the two main Klingons that he was who he had portrayed himself to be and was ready to help in any way he could for the family and the bloodline. Now sitting at the controls of his retro fitted ship he waited for HmfiC to return. Tork had gone to check the cargo hold and to grab something to eat. While he was gone, Cody had managed to send a coded delayed message to Starfleet Command Section 57. Turning he set the ship on autopilot and stepped to his console that held his personal data. Knowing Tork would be a while he began to review his new profile and those he had met and were now surrounding his small world. He would give anything to have gotten on that planet but his innate sense was pulling him home on the Cleric's new mission. There was more afoot than he originally realized and he could sniff out danger.

He had to be careful around the Volkarian she bitch. She was already suspicious of him and he knew he would need to avoid her. Her keen sense of smell had already alerted her to something amiss with him. So he had slid back into the mix of the other crewmembers when they arrived on the Cleric's ship. Seeing her up close had caused him to pause. She was more than pretty for a female Klingon she was stunning. The way she moved onto the deck and the sea of Klingons parted to allow her passage. It was when the female bodyguard stepped off he realized that most the males were attracted to M'lar but they feared Bi'Anka. He had heard rumors about the bodyguard and that she was some form of a shape shifter. He considered if he was around them long enough he would witness this change.

He watched how she walked directly to HmfiC and ordered the huge Klingon male to her quarters, then he saw the Captain and knew he was not a happy man, as a matter of fact the Klingon Captain called K'Ter'r was only happy if he was in battle, which he had not been in for sometime. Cody did not need to see the pecking order here, she was in charge and the more he studied her he could not imagine that she was Margo's sister, she was soft where Margo was hard and stone cold. This sister was warm and welcoming to those that surrounded her.

When Tork had introduced them, she had taken his hand smiled and spoke with a sincerity he had not heard from Klingons. It attributed that to the fact she was also a diplomat and needed to use charm and not grit to work out the deals she surely must have been forced to do against her very nature. He had learned most Klingons trusted no one and were usually more barbaric than they were polite. That for most Klingons the word manners did not exist. They were born as warriors. This was a new breed for him to study and write in his journal. The whole time she held his hand he had a feeling the bodyguard was sizing him up and finding him lacking.

So as soon as she released his hand and he could quietly slip into the background he did so but not unnoticed. She had followed him back ad was wiggling her nose and sniffing him, "You smell funny." She had growled, narrowed her eyes and then turned when the cleric had summoned her forward, "I am watching you Toroth." She had rasped and stepped forward next to her charge.

That was enough to put him on high alert to avoid and observe from a distance. So he had managed to come back to his ship at the first opportunity afforded and was then questioned as to why he sought his ship when he was needed on the Cleric's flagship. "Does she hold the title of Admiral?" He had questioned and watched Tork shot a quick uneasy look to HmfiC who sighed and turned to the new recruit.

"There is one thing you are going to learn my little young one." This sounded odd coming from a man that looked barely ten years older than he, until he learned the old one was at least thirty years older. "M'lar was promoted after passing all the tests that were required by Klingon Fleet to be appointed with a commission of Admiral. She may be a cleric but do not let her tender qualities and her soft voice lull you into a false sense of security. She is hard bitten and is a warrior into the battle if needed. But she is special because she can control most Klingons with a thought."

This was something he had not known, so she had been medically enhanced to be able to access that part of her brain that allowed her to exert her powers over those under her. He would need to log this in his personal database later. "You made a mistake coming back here before she dismissed us. She had questions for you about Qo'noS. You should have stayed around so she could find out how things were going on the home world. She had spent some time there rescuing those trapped and they are hosting a lot of those she rescued on Boreth." Tork had sounded condemning something he thought no Klingon would ever consider doing it was not an attractive trait for big strapping warriors to be all-gooey around a female. He would need to read the information he had on the Borethian Klingons.

Then he recalled the majority of them were the workers, farmers, and simple ones that were not prone to do the warring like those on the Home World. Maybe this would call for him to re-evaluate his opinions of all Klingons there were some that were not like the ones he had met and known. This was whole new territory for him and he was not sure how he should proceed until HmfiC told him he had covered for his absence and that he had redirected M'lar's attention with regards to what was happening with her father.

Cody was grateful and showed the proper respect for the risk that HmfiC had taken. "Mind you should watch out for Bi'Anka she was not so easily side tracked, after this banquet on Earth. You and Tork should head back to Boreth, Bi'Anka and I will be back on our blood oath. I am sure she is ready for the track and the fight." Cody knew that from this point on he would need to learn the proper protocol with the cleric and her entourage. He wondered where Margo was and what she was doing. At least once he made it back to Boreth, he would have one person that he could trust and possibly allow her in on his deep cover operations. After all was that not what she was doing or did she even know she was related to the cleric? He would have to take those steps one at a time.

On board the Havoq

K'Ter'r walked to his quarters. He went through the various communiqué's that had been transmitted while he was on Abarrath. Two of them had him concerned and the rest he would deal with later. "Sir, might I suggest you shut down and seek your rest and allow me to deal with the menial details of those requests you just logged into your 'crap' pile?" Far had not really troubled him much since he had been removed from his host and had grown very cautious when trying to speak with K'Ter'r on the planet.

"Why would you care about those requests? They are nothing to worry about. They waited this long they can wait a little longer. I am going to sleep. I am tired. You might wish to do the same thing. I think this trip to Earth is going to be more than some silly function or grand dinner. We might actually need to be on our guard while on Earth. They are a sneaky lot."

"As you wish sir." The little runt was not trying to argue he was submitting to easily but K'Ter'r did not realize it because he was tired. As soon as K'Ter'r was asleep, Far took over his body, walked to M'lar's quarters, entered her sleeping chambers and took his stylus and captured a blood sample from her sleeping form. Walking back to the transporter room, he transported himself to the Tori and to Seneri's room. He stood watching her plugged into a charging stations near the console that was a part of the ships main systems. He waited and watched. Sensing he was there she opened her eyes, stood unplugged her self from the console turned and looked at him.

"Faritili did you get what the Truthsayer needed?" Far handed the stylus over and she smiled, then in a flash she was gone and so was K'Ter'r and they were back in the captain's quarters and Far laid down and shut his eyes and soon they both were in a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ceremonial Proceedings Earth

M'lar sat pensively in her chair, while HmfiC, Tork, Toroth, and Bi'Anka navigated the shuttle to the debarkation sight previously sent to the shuttle navigation panel. M'lar sat upright, dressed in her ceremonial robes, her gown, cut to her naval in a deep V, her girdle, held together by the barest of golden chains. An expansive part of her hips were displayed. As for the rest of her lower body, she wore shimmery material with the House of T'L'th's house crest, the Klingon Bird of Prey flying up from an exploding volcano with a bat'leth clutched in its talons. She had chosen her thigh high boots with spiked heels, her long hair was draped over her shoulder and down her back. On her head was an ornate headdress used for high ceremonies during the Feast of Kahless. The spire of the crown held the long shear drape that came down over her shoulders and flowed to the floor.

For the little she wore and the size of her person she commanded immediate attention with the press of the tunic stretched across her breasts. No one would doubt or know that she was female through and through with those heavy breasts only held in place by the light material. Around her neck, she wore another ornamental representation of her family's crest in the hammered gold of the gorget that rested so comfortably between her breasts. She nervously thrummed her nails on the armrests of her chair. The incessant click, click, click of those nails was making the rest of the honor guard nervous. Bi'Anka recognized it as something she did when she was expected to perform while on an assignment she did not like.

Katemoq leaned over to Toroth and nodded to her, "Nicely put together and so tiny, one would think she would be an easy push over and so very. . . " He felt his arm slammed with a heavy fist and a growl from Tork.

"Watch your mouth Ketemoq, she is the Cleric and if she hears you making aspersions to her character or remark on her mating abilities or habits, you may find your brain turned to mush." He hissed into the ear of the huge male guard who had originally appeared to about to engage the one that had hit him and then looked up seeing M'lar turn that cool assessing gaze over him. He smiled sheepishly and tucked his chin.

"Yeah I know she is a ball busting bitch. I like my balls where they are. My thoughts shall be kept . . . " He did not finish when he felt her voice edge his mind.

"You want to know how fornicatable I am?" She shifted through his memories and found a night in a bordello where he experienced sexual congress with several young dabbo girls that were there to show him his endurance was well worth the boast. Taking that memory she smiled and enhanced those feelings that night by ten times the amount of pleasures he had experienced. When she saw him squirm, his eyes glazed over and then allowed him his release in his uniform she laughed. "Now you know. Never talk like that regarding me. Or those that are in my purview again. The next time I promise you it won't be pleasure you will feel Ketemoq. You are excused to go clean yourself up."

That had been enough of a distraction for her to return to how she was going to seek the help of the UFP to help th Abbraths with their problems. Before she had left the whole society appeared to be spiraling down into chaos. She did not wish to see this technological advanced society to finally get what they had hoped to have only end up killing each other off and falling into a depraved society like the Romulans. She had been carefully anticipating and preparing each step of this meeting in her mind, playing out the various scenarios of how she should accept their offer and how she would counter with her own offer to make sure they did not take advantage of this fledgling society.

So before leaving the Havoq and boarding this shuttle, she had selected the largest of the five shuttles on the ship; she had sent Janae ahead of her to prepare them for what the request would require. Seneri had gone with Janae along with Modak and Mara. She had hand selected her honor guard because her Intel had reported that her arrival on earth was not going to be well received by all representatives and that the Romulans and Cardassians had demanded to be a part of this meeting.

For her this was her first time on Earth and she half knew what to expect, what she was not prepared for is how they would receive her. No representative of Boreth to her knowledge had been to Earth. She knew that Qo'noS had sent a representative to Earth and she expected to be met by them. She was sure that an attempt would be made on her life and she had to prepare for that, thus why she chose to dress as she had today. What they would be watching is her and not the weapons she had hidden on her body. At her last count she had twelve weapons concealed on her body in her ornamentation of her headdress, jewelry, and clothing.

Prior to the shuttle landing, HmfiC had set up the order of debarkation down the ramp. Ketemoq, Ator, would exit first, take up position at the bottom of the ramp, they would be followed by Sahqa, Tormont, followed by Bantu and Loqa Ending with Tork and Toroth, with M'lar in the middle and Bi'Anka to the right and HmfiC to the left. So the visual would be these huge tall Klingon males marching from the shuttle parting, taking up position on the side, with Bi'Anka and Hmfic stepping aside allowing M'lar center stage.

Now as they lined up for debarkation M'lar could see through the front view port that the assembly was all gathered in front of the Headquarters of Starfleet and the United Federations of Planets Buildings. The crew's compliment lined up and waited for the ramp to extend and the rear of the shuttle to open. Bi'Anka looked to her mistress and bumped her, she saw the shear anxiety filling her eyes and she knew she was not afraid but anxious to be off the ship and out of view of these strangers that were expecting something from her.

Ceremonial Staging Area

Vice Admiral Klorack, Admiral Pressman, Captain Nolan Richards, Federation President James Adams, Stood on the top dais. Surrounding them below was The Federation Council members, Lorel Finnerman, Muzeek, Colum Cearrach, Bruyn Cornog, Tom'Ack. Below them were the Ambassadors of various Planets, the one that made Pressman the most nervous was Shinzon from Romulous. He was sanding next to Admiral Sheehan and General Marcus. With a quick look around, Pressman saw Allison near Marcus. There was a lot of various representatives here to meet with the Klingon Cleric that had never left her world before now. He saw the Betazoid Ambassador, the Cardassian Ambassador which was a Gul. Pressman's gaze swept the area and he saw the Bajorian representative and frowned, he saw it was Kai Nolacu with Janae.

He turned his attention back to the shuttle, and watched impressed with the overly large male contingent of honor guard, dressed in the colors and the crest of the House of T'L'th. He counted them off there were eight that he could count. Pressman cold see they all were very tall, imposing, no signs of emotions. They took up formation as they marched off the ramp. They stood shoulder to shoulder, turned walked three steps to the side of the ramp, turned with precision to face one another. All eyes were then trained to the opening and stepping into view was a very large male Klingon that towered over the others. Next to him was a female. "Is that her?" Pressman leaned over to whisper to Vice Admiral Klorack.

Klorack was a Klingon male that had been a part of this contingent for over ten years. "No, look at her, she is dressed in warrior garb. She would be the personal guard to the cleric and I heard rumors she is one of the Volkarian Wolf clan. If that is the case she is very dangerous and very well adept at killing." HmfiC stood tall with Bi'Anka at his side, her head reaching to his shoulder's height.

"She does not look that lethal, are they not all famers or knew benders?" He had used the derogatory name he had heard Klorack use when speaking of the clerics. He watched Klorack grimace.

"Do not under estimate them, look. . . " He nodded watching HmfiC and Bi'Anka separate to reveal a tiny woman in very little clothing and a body that would cause most straight males to bite their tongue. She stood on her spiked heels, the head dress and heels giving her the appearance that she was taller than she appeared. Klorack was immediately enamoured and feeling the heat of his need when seeing such a sweet looking female Klingon. He would out of respect keep his thoughts to himself but he could dream.

"Holy crap. That is a Klingon cleric? What do they worship the icon of sexual need and want?" Pressman had not realized that he was as affected by the cleric as his Klingon friend. "She . . . "

"is very desirable and she has taken an oath and a vow of chastity, she is pure to her body and her religious which is a shame to waste such a female that was meant to be bred and to please a warrior." He had muttered softly, when he noticed the Klingon Ambassador Matroq step up next to him.

"So that is the High Cleric. No wonder her father never lets her out of temple." Matroq smiled thinking about how he could learn a new religion. All eyes were fixed to the delicat4e beauty poised in the middle of her shuttle and then with a sensual grace, she walked down the ramp to the bottom and stepped for the first time in her life on the Planet Earth. A soft buzz and whispers spread over the assembly when M'lar had appeared and she could hear some of the comments.

Jealous females noted that she was barely decently dressed, while males were commenting on her virtue or the lack there of but one thing was for sure, when she was approached by the President of the Federation, James Adams and he offered his arm to her for escort, all eyes were trained on the reaction of the honor guard who had taken on a whole new body language.

"My Lady M"lar, Honored High Cleric of Boreth, allow me to escort you to the podium, where others await to meet you. " He had smiled graciously enough lifting his arm to hold it up so she could lay fingertips to it. With a slight incline of her head, it was amazing how her guard immediately relaxed and she laid fingertips on the older gentleman's arm.

She smiled graciously waited for him to take a step forward when from the crowd a male dressed in black rushed forward charging at the cleric. The guards' reaction was immediate, but not immediate enough. M'lar had turned her body used her weight to put the President behind her and faced the charging male. With three easy moves, she had stepped aside, grabbed his arm, shifted her body weight and dislocated his shoulder sending him flying back to land at the feet of her guard. The large blade he had held now laid at her feet and she with the toe of her shoe picked the blade up and sent it flying to land impaled in the ground between his legs. The handle wobbled only slightly upon sticking.

The whole assembly reacted after M'lar, there were gasps, screams and then a rush of federation security personnel that now joined the cleric's guard to take the man into custody. Klorack leaned over chuckling softly, "You see, she can fight and it was a take down in three simple moves. The problem she will see is that it should have been done in two. Poor man won't have a chance if the Volkain wolf bitch gets to him afterwards. Look at her face."

Pressman was so busy watching the beauty of the carefully executed moves of the cleric that he completely had forgotten about Bi'Anka who now stood breasts heaving and her teeth gritted. He noted that the large male Klingon with some force was holding her back. He could see his fingers biting into her arm and holding her in place. "Interesting. Well we at least know they are not just farmers."

President Adams shifted his body and then strolled with an escort of security detail to M'lar's side, she had barely mussed her clothing or that long veil she had used in her defense. "My dearest lady M'lar please accept my sincerest apologies for this act. I can assure you that he will be dealt with to the fullest extend of this council. Now if you will join us we can complete the meet and great ceremony and get you indoors." He had bowed to her and offered up his arm again.

M'lar smiled graciously tucked her chin in a small bow in return, laid her fingertips to his arm and allowed him to lead her up to the podium. M'lar stood at his side and let her own gaze go over those in the crowd. She let her talent stretch out and she could feel the other Klingons in attendance and knew they were not there to harm her, if anything they were curious and came to see and judge her. She hid her own little smile behind a polite mask of indifference while the various dignitaries stepped forward to make comment and mark the occasion as a glorious union with another world.

M'lar just wanted the pomp and circumstances over and be shown to her quarters so she could relax. She had expected the attack and was grateful to Janae for getting her that information so that she could be prepared. When the time came, M'lar spoke briefly, graciously, and with a sincerity that appeared to have captured those present with her decorum. When she had finished her speech she waited for the others to adjourn to the large black granite building that shone so brightly pristine in the background.

Harbor Freight Bar

Janae with Seneri and Mara in tow entered the rather shabby and questionable bar. "Oh it feels good to be in a home port." He muttered softly to Mara, who smiled.

"Yes, and around old friends." She shimmed her sexy body across the room and leaned against the bar. From the darkening shadows of the far side of the bar a large hulking figure stepped into the dimly lit area of the bar and smiled.

"Jade me beauty! Come to yer Bubby!" He stood fully into view and Mara giggled and then ran towards him jumping into his large arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. The man's arms went around her grabbing her close and holding her tight and hugging her to his broad chest.

Seneri frowned, "Is that man hurting Mara?" She tilted her head and studied the greeting and found it filled with an array of emotional feeling. .Seneri looked from Mara and the strange man to Janae.

"Not hardly that is her brother. They have not seen each other for over five years." Janae continued to the bar, slumping over the top of the bar he spoke softly, "Heimlich, you old bastard give me a blow job." He slapped a couple of silvers on the bar. The tender standing behind the bar turned around and smiled.

"I bet you would like one you limp pecker head." He slapped a glass on the bar, filled it with two liquors then used a whip cream container to finish the drink. "One blow job and that is about the only way you will get any action tonight. The whole town is locked down with the mucky mucks in town." The man was slender with a pocked marked face and appeared to hold a timeless youth to his face.

Seneri approached the bar and looked from Mara now being carried to a table by the large oafish looking man to Janae. "What is the purpose of being here? Did you come to reacquaint yourself with old friends?" She like Janae leaned against the bar, slumped with both elbows resting on the bar and her back to the tender, standing beside Janae so she could watch everything that was going on.

Janae slid the drink to her. "You can drink correct?" He waited and watched the female unit next to him.

"I can and it will not affect me, and I will process it out latter, what is the purpose of this drink and what an odd name. Blow Job? What does it mean." She studied the drink not showing any intention of picking it up or drinking it.

"It has no purpose and it is suppose to be a sexual innuendo. Actually, it is very good tasting drink and Paul does the best blow jobs in the joint!" He winked at Paul watching him snicker at his explanation. With the breaking of a bottle and a crashing of chairs, Janae turned to watch. Mara had gotten insulted and she was about to go all ape women on some poor sucker. "Paul put her damage on my bill. Now the real reason we are here. Word?" He looked at the drink then to Paul, who set the drink under the bar, lifted his tea cup and poured him some ginger tea.

"Word is that your ward is going to be either kidnapped or killed, they can't make up their minds." Paul leaned over the table folding his arms for support as he went head to head with Janae. He watched Janae turn the cup handle with his thumb. Lifting the cup he sipped and sighed.

"Oh now that is good, I love this blend you have to give me some before I leave. So why kill her they get more if they kidnap her." Janae noted that Seneri was quietly listening. He knew she was processing what was actually going on between Paul and Janae.

"Well Janae not everyone is as mercenary as you. There are two factions at play here and they both want different things. The first factions thinking are all Klingons should die. The second faction think they could get more attention by kidnapping her." Paul shifted his weight then stood up noting that another had entered the fight. "Looks like your girl is in trouble."

Janae looked over his shoulder and saw three large males heading to back up their buddy. "Seneri want to go help?" He nodded to Mara now surrounded by four males. Two held knives and the other two held chains.

"Will her brother not help?" Seneri had pushed from the bar. Looking at the odds that faced Mara.

"Not likely, he is the one that instigated it, he had a bone to pick with her from the last time they were together. I think he wants to see her get her ass kicked."

Seneri shrugged and in a flash and blink of an eye she was behind two of the males, one with a chain one with a knife and had completely incapacitated them, knocking them unconscious, she had carefully attacked the one with the chain first using the chain to lasso the knife from the other male, and using them both as a catalyst had forcefully knocked their heads together knocking them out. "Mara can you handle these two or do you wish my assistance?"

Mara waved her away with a smile. "Not necessary I have this." Whipping out a phaser from her boot top she fazed both men then turned the phaser on her brother. "And this is because you pissed me off. " She nailed her brother and then turned to Seneri, "Thanks for the help, brass balls over there would never lift a finger to help because he thinks I can handle it all. I am just glad you were here tonight." She turned from the downed bodies and walked to the door. "You know Janae you can be a real ass sometimes. Next time you find yourself in some deep shit, you can just kiss it, because I am going to be an asshat like you and leave you to deal." She blew him a kiss and walked out of the bar.

Janae sighed looked down at his tea. "You know what I pay for the information, and you know where to find me if you come up with the factions names and the people behind it. I gotta go calm her down before she gets in real trouble."

Paul chuckled softly, "You better before she finds more trouble. I am telling you they are locking this place down tight. Look I do know that the Romulans are behind part of this that Shinzon is a real piece of work. I know that an assassin by the name of Lai Annhwi has just arrived and I am not sure what his agenda is, he could be here to try and hit anyone of those dignitaries that have come for this big shindig. I will keep my ear to the ground and let you know what else is out there."

Janae laid another two silvers on the bar smiled, clapped his friend on the shoulder and turned to Seneri. "Come on we have to go save Mara from herself."

Ceremonial Hall United Federation of Planets

Cody stood next to Tork, he spoke softly to his 'adopted' cousin. "That was some pretty easy moves the cleric made earlier to detour that attack." He watched Tork smile and then look around the room.

"You must understand, she might be small but a photon torpedo can come in small packaging. Never doubt that she was bred and trained to be the best at what she can do and be. You have not lived until you see the battle dance of the river of blood done by her. She can do things with a knife that will completely boggle your mind."

"Are you speaking of the dance of death?" Cody as Toroth asked in awe.

"Yes, she dances it better than anyone and she actually used it as a training exercise when she learned the dance. Many say they can do the dance of death but they use rubber knives so they will not be hurt. I have seen her come close and draw blood with each blade at the end of the dance."

"She sounds remarkable, but what of that guard of hers you said we should stay out of her way why?' He was shifting his weight and watching the room for potential problems.

""You have not heard of the Volkarian wolf people of Boreth?" Tork was shocked by this revelation. He studied his cousin under the fall of heavy eyebrows and hair.

"Cousin, I worked the mines and the only battles I fought were when we would go to the bars after our shift was over and we would drink and sing to Kahless." He looked away from Tork knowing he was doing a careful study of his features and his manner. Cody knew he had nailed his cousin he had studied enough of the vids on him so he was not about to make a mistake and be caught out over something simple.

"I suppose you would not have known about them working the mines. Let us just say that when Bi'Anka goes full wolf, she goes full wolf and nothing is safe if she is directed." The room began to empty. This gave Tork a momentary feeling of relief. He watched HmfiC walk towards him and Toroth.

"You two, we will be assigned quarters near the cleric, Tork you need to set up security for M'lar's chambers. Spread it out and be sure to not put Ketemoq with her while she is sleeping. I don't trust him. I do not need Bi'Anka ripping him apart." Tork nodded and waited for the signal to follow.

Admiral Sheehan had approached M'lar, "My dear Lady M'lar if you and your contingent will follow me, I shall show you to your quarters, we have put your group in the visiting Ambassador's quarters on the tenth floor. You have that entire floor for your use while here. We will be having a parade in your honor tomorrow, then there will be another ceremony welcoming you and finally we will end with a banquet. Then the following day we shall have the meeting you requested and we shall see to your needs until then." He smiled graciously watching her and working very hard to not look down at her breasts.

Sheehan took her had and gently placed it in the bend of his arm and lead her down a long hallway to a suspended covered bridge between two buildings. Escorting M'lar and her contingent of guards to a large airy area in a building that would be very hard to breech he took her to a lift and waited for the doors to open on the tenth floor. The area was opulently appointed and held several doors down a long hallway. "We have bedrooms on both sides of the hallway, they hold two per room, then we have the Ambassador's quarters at the end of the hallway and over here." He directed her attention to the large opening before the wall that separated the main quarters from the other rooms. "This is what we call a communal room or common room where you can relax and eat or whatever you wish to do." He showed the luxuriously appointed area that held sofas, chairs, tables, and vid monitors. "If you need anything do let us know." He bowed to her and turned to leave her to get settled in her rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
UFP Ambassadors Quarters  
M’lar’s room

The night holds a deceptive calm around the Ambassador’s quarters near the main administration building of the United Federations of Planets. M’lar and her entourage had retired for the night. M’lar had tried the bed and found it was too soft and uncomfortable, she twisted and turned in the bed slamming her fist into her pillow she moaned. “Damnit!” Throwing the cover and pillow to the floor, she slid to the floor and finally found a comfortable spot. From the outside of the building, four figures wearing chameleon suits scaled the building’s exterior. Slowly crawling up the side of the building until they reached the bedroom they knew the Cleric slept. M’lar heard the sound of the approach of intruders when the door to her bedroom clicked locking from the inside, she rolled over and frowned. 

Looking over to where she last saw Bi’Anka she noted she had already slid back against the wall, pressing her body into the shadows to become a part of the darkness. M’lar had shoved her pillow up on the bed and covered it with her blanket. Sliding back against the wall, she slowly inched her way up to a standing position. Slowly with as much stealth as the intruders were using she inched to the door and softly unlocked it. She looked around and could sense Bi’Anka was by the window. She was so carefully hidden in the shadows that M’lar knew no one would see her when the attack came

Tork and Toroth’s quarters

Tork heard his cousin stand and walk to his door. “What is going on?” He had rolled over in the soft bed having problems sleeping on the soft bed. He watched Toroth step quietly to the door and place his fingertips to his lips. He nodded to the window outside their room. Tork rolled and crawled to the window near the bed Toroth had occupied. Both Klingon males darted a quick look to the window and saw a mild distortion to the side of the building. Toroth signaled holding up two fingers to his eyes pointing them forward then held up three fingers. They heard their door lock. Both males prepared for battle.

Common Area of Quarters

HmfiC was already ahead of them all when he began to receive readings on his internal security monitor that the building was now crawling with at least ten chameleon dressed figures intent on attacking their rooms. Standing from his monitor he was able to go to the seven guards to warn them of the attack when he heard the door to Tork’s room and M’lar’s room seal. He watched and smiled when he heard the door to M’lar’s room unlock. Snagging the disrupters from the holding area, he disturbed them to the seven guards that now took up positions in the rooms waiting for the assault to happen. He did not worry about Tork or Toroth they were proven warriors and could easily handle the two outside their window. 

M’lar’s room

The attack came in a simultaneous breach and no one was more surprised than the attackers when they gained access to their assigned areas. Bi’Anka waited for it and watched the window slide open. First one, then two and finally three men entered the room. They aimed their weapon at the bed that appeared to hold a sleeping cleric, and fired their darts into the bed. Much to their surprise they found that their attack from behind was thwarted when a very angry female Klingon growled low and launched her body at them, knocking the three down and allowing the fourth one to enter the room. M’lar sprang forward and engaged two of them kicking her foot up to catch on up the side of his head. The impact was so forceful that the weapon he held dropped from his hands and landed on the floor, M’lar felt one of the attackers come up behind her and get her in a bear hug hold. Bending over, she brought his weight down and over her head and twisted back to bring her heel down on his throat and crunching it hard. 

The whole action had caused her attacker to choke and die when his windpipe was crushed. The last noise he made was a sucking breath and then silence from him. Bi’Anka had taken the other two leaving M’lar to finish off the other one that had launched his attack. Bi’Anka round house kicked the one in front of her, causing him to stagger back and hit the wall loosing his grip on his weapon. Twisting back she sucker punched the other one, and dodge a kick by him to her head. She was not as lucky the second time when he landed a hard punch to her gut. This knocked her back and she heard him laugh. He watched her push herself up from the floor. “Come on bitch, you want a piece of me, I want a piece of you, you ugly piece of shit!” 

Bi’Anka smiled, then slowly before his stunned gazed he watched her begin to shift and change into something he had only thought was a myth. “What the fu . . . “ He muttered and felt the she wolf launched herself at him and grab his neck and chomp down. Blood spurted everywhere over her fur, over the room, she had nailed his jugular vein. Turning on the chest of the now dead man, she set her gaze on the last one that was hers and hers alone. Those feral yellow eyes focused on the last of her attackers and if a wolf could smile, the stupid man thought he saw her smile.

M’lar squared off on her last assailant. “If you were Klingon, I would mind blast you and watch the life leave your eyes as your brain was turned to mush, but I think I would much rather teach you a lesson.” She began to pace his movements. Every time he moved to make an attack on her, she danced away from him to spin gracefully and land a hard punch to his kidneys. She was so concentrated on her quarry that she did not note that Bi’Anka had finished off her two and was now sitting on her haunches watching her mistress waiting for a chance to pounce and bring the attacker down. 

Tork and Toroth’s room

The two would be assailants did not realize that they had chosen the wrong group or the wrong cause to ally themselves with when they agreed to attack the Klingon contingent. They had readily agreed to join eight others to scale the walls and try and kill the Klingons being honored by the UFP. They were going to send a message loud and clear that no Klingon would be honored on Earth. Unfortunately for them, they had not realized the level of training these Klingons had undergone. They thought they were soft clerics or farmers that were trying to manipulate their government head to take slaves to another planet. 

As they opened the window both men were grabbed, dragged and slammed down on the floor to be winded and to have their chameleon suits to short out and to change into the grey suit they were normally before the circuits allowed them to blend into the walls. Tork moved quickly, dragging his blade across the attackers throat, Toroth was less agreeable, he had spun around and thrown the attacker out the window to let him fall four stories to his death below on the concrete sidewalk. Tork thinking it was a good idea, lifted his attacker and threw him through the now closed window, causing the window to break and the alarms to go off over the entire complex. 

Communal Quarters

In the communal chambers the others were now engaged with the small contingent that had made the mistake of trying to take on seven large and well-trained warriors. It did not take them long to dispatch their four that thought to come in weapons blazing and shouting death to the Klingons. Instead what they found were seven large male Klingons with weapons aimed at them and ready to fire if they twitched. With the alarm now triggered, the whole area was being swarmed with Federation Security officers. They rushed in securing the four men that now laid face down and soiling themselves. HmfiC motioned to the men to advance to the Cleric’s quarters. Leaving the Security detail to apprehend the four males that laid on the floor face down and afraid to move. 

HmfiC turned to the Federation Security chief. “you leave the cleric’s safety to us, that is what we are here and we obviously must wonder about your abilities to protect someone of such high standing in the Klingon Empire.” He pushed past the blustering man to M’lar’s door. The door opened, when it did the lights came on and HmfiC saw what he expected. He found Four dead bodies on the cleric’s bedroom floor. He waited while Bi’Anka shifted back to her Klingon form. Hiding her transformation from the eyes of any others that tried to look into the room. “My Lady, perhaps we should return to the ship. There I know you will not be a target. I can keep you far more secure there than here.” 

Captain Nolan, Admiral Pressman, and President James Adams entered the room where they had assigned the Klingon Cleric. They quickly assessed the situation and spoke softly with the Chief of Security allowing him to take his prisoners and leave the area. Pressman walked to the cleric’s bedroom fully intending to offer his apologies. He also intended to assess how much damage those fools that thought they could kill off a Klingon cleric did. “Excuse me?” He paused seeing she was barely dressed. Turning his back he cleared his throat and spoke apologetically. “Sorry. My Lady M’lar, please forgive me and this intrusion and assault on your party.”

M’lar was sure she would have to hold her temper and her words should be chosen carefully. “Admiral why do you turn your back on me?” She folded her arms under her breasts and did not realize that they just pushed them up and gave the viewer a very healthy view of what she had to offer. Pressman leaned to HmfiC “Um she is not dressed.” HmfiC was confused. To him M’lar was fully clothed.

“Yes, she is. That is how she sleeps. You may turn around you will not offend her.” HmfiC had sounded so nonchalant by the whole of how she was dressed that Pressman shrugged and turned but made it a point to keep his eyes on her eyes.

“Well what I was going to say, as this obviously is not secure enough to keep you safe during your visit on Earth, the President would like you to stay at his Estate and I can assure you nothing can get past that security.” M’lar stepped forward and out of the way of the security detail now removing the dead bodies from her bedroom. 

“I would have thought your Ambassadors’ quarters would have been extremely safe Admiral, how can I trust the President might not be subjected to the same assault I just suffered?’ She was being reasonable and she needed to be reassured. She watched Bi’Anka from her peripheral reach for her cape and walk to her side and hand it to her mistress. Speaking softly, “You might want to go take a sonic shower and change you are covered in blood.” She then directed her attention to Admiral Pressman. 

Bi’Anka nodded and quietly withdrew from the room. Walking to the door she pushed past Pressman and smeared blood on his pretty dress whites. M’lar had waited for Pressman to respond when she noticed that there were others that had mounted this assault on her party now being escorted out of the fourth level unit area. “For that matter Admiral, how can I know any of my party will be safe at the President’s estate?” She watched the President and the Captain approach her room. President Adams bowed to her.

“My dear Lady M’lar, I can assure you that I have the highest level of security installed over my entire estate. If I cannot convince you that I would not allow anything to happen to my family, then I suppose there is nothing I can do to except to show you and your honor guard that I do have your best interest and good health at heart.” He smiled as charmingly as he could and waited for her to consider his offer.

M’lar looked at HmfiC “Do you wish to go check out the security system and protocols put in place before we move to the Estate of the President?” HmfiC turned his clear cool appraising gaze over the President. He knew what they offered was to allow him to see the entire security system which was a show of trust because to reveal this to a Klingon could put the President of the UFP at risk. 

“I will trust his word. Obviously this was not as secured as I am sure a home would be.” He stepped to the side of M’lar and folded his arms over his chest. “I will tell you this much these fools that just tried to attack us tonight were armatures they obviously did not have their facts straight or they would not have just sent ten to try and kill us. I can assure you they did try to kill us.” He nodded to M’lar and walked from the room, he needed to check on Tork and Toroth. 

President Adams waited for M’lar to accept his offer, he wanted to clear this floor and this building and allow his team in to see what they could learn from the evidence left behind and find the faction that had nearly caused a major war between Boreth and Earth. He also wanted to have her secured from a media show he was sure was going to show up and start broadcasting planetary wide what has just happened. He wanted this quashed as soon as possible to keep down gawkers and more factions to try the same stupid thing. 

The Klap Trap

Mara was hot and she was not about to calm down. Janae had just about overstepped his own bounds by letting her face off against so many and not offer to help her out. Then she had to admit he had sent Seneri to help. Walking the dark streets of the docks she looked up and smiled, she knew this bar and she knew who would be frequenting the bar. Starting towards the door, she felt a rude hand clamp down on her shoulder and jerk her backwards. “Where ya going baby?” The voice was raspy and stunk of rum. Not in the mood for foreplay, Mara whipped out her blade, twisted the hand up behind the back of the tramper sailor and shoved him against the wall. “Well I take it you are not looking for company?” 

Mara shoved the blade up to his ear. “I might be looking for ears to collect, should I take yours?” She hissed back and smiled. 

The man chuckled. “Ya know Mara, a man gots ta do what a man gots ta do and if my ear looks that nice to you then go on and take it, I will jest get Janae to get me another.” Mara pushed away and slid her knife back in her boot.

“The next time you want to do a little love play Modak, why not pick on someone else, you know I am pissed. I hope Janae gets his . . . “

“OWWW no you don’t I had to get me one of those snap on from a pissed off female. Come on let me buy you a drink. I need another.”

Mara felt him drape his arm over her shoulders and lead her into the Klap Trap, they both ducked as a chair flew across the room and hit the wall to shatter. “My kind of place.” Mara muttered. “I think you had enough to drink by the smell of your breath Modak. I thought you would be camped out her with Ruanna. Isn’t she the one that cut yours off?” She walked past three men throwing punches and was thrown into Modak who picked him up and threw him across the room. 

“Not Ruanna, my lovely little partner, it was Shena who did not like how I dismounted that night. She was a crazy bitch and she went batcrap crazy. You know I had muh bizness to attend and she did not like how I did my particular brand of bizness.” 

She hated it when he used street slang. “Look what kind of business did you have that would cause her to go batcrap on you?” She at least could partially understand him while she headed with him to the bar and slid onto a stool. 

“It was support for the kid she said I fathered with her. I swear I used protection when I did the nasty mattress mambo with her. So I axed her to show me proof the nappy headed kid was mine. She took offense and well you know what that does to an unstable bitch.” 

Mara sighed. “So she asked you for child support that was her question?” She looked at the tender. “Bloodwine.” She muttered softly. Laid out some silvers and waited for Modak to respond.

“Yep, ya know she never could prove she had a kid or that it was mine. So I refused to support the kid and well you know the rest, I don’t know what hit me after that. She just had that sharp knife out and wham, and it was gone and I was laying there bleeding out.” 

“Then Janae found you and got you surgically fixed right?” She smiled took the drink and tossed it back with a loud belch after she downed the whole mug. “Another.” She laid some more silvers on the counter. 

Modak frowned. “ You going kind of hard on that stuff ain’t ya?” He laid out some silvers and ordered his drink. “Shot of rum double it.” He muttered softly watching Mara go hard on the bloodwine which had a pretty good kick to it. 

“Janae pissed me off left me to fight my brother and his three friends he was happy to sit back and watch me get my ass kicked.” She looked at the drink and sighed. “Why does he not realize . . . “ She grew quiet and watched the room. “So did you find out anything about the attack on M’lar today?” 

Modak knew she had it bad for the boss and he was about to tell her she needed to tell him. Instead because she changed the subject, he waited and then sighed. “Yeah, there are about six factions wanting to off the cleric. There was talk of one of them trying to breach the Ambassador’s quarters tonight. Then we have the Cardassians wanting to throw in the mix with the Romulans. If I were M’lar I would be getting my tight little ass back on her ship before she ends up sliced and dices or kidnapped. Two of those factions plan to try and kidnap her since she was kidnapped by the Abarrath they think she is easy pickings now. “

Mara snorted. “Not bloody likely, she will pick her teeth with their bones if they jack with her. They don’t know what they are up against. Did you find out anything else?” 

Modak swiveled around and hunkered over his drink. “Yep found out that there is a deep cover operative trying to breach the cleric’s inner sanctum? He is a deep cover operative from Section 57 and unless HmfiC is on guard this guy I hear can do what he sets out to do.” Mara was interested in this information. 

“Really did you get his name?” She sipped her drink this time. 

“Nope still working on it. Right now, I just want to kick back and relax.” They both turned to watch the bar and saw the door open and Seneri entered followed by Janae. Mara frowned. Setting her drink down she slid from the barstool.

“I think this place just lost its charm. I will see you back on the ship.” She hit her badge and felt the familiar tingling sensation as she fizzled from view and was beamed aboard her ship. 

“I see my little Princess is still pissed.” Janae said walking up to the bar with Seneri at his side. 

“Yep, and you should have helped her boss.” Modak turned back and hunkered over his drink folding his arms around the glass. “You know she has it bad for you.”

Janae was struck hard. “She what?” He was incredulous at such a thought. “she would rather gut me than bed me Modak.” He reached for his drink and finished it. “You’ve had too much of this. Besides we have to go find the cleric, I heard that there is going to be an assault on the place she is staying. Ten of them, by the time we get there if the fools have tried they will be dead or imprisoned. Don’t think they know what they are getting themselves involved in if they try to attack HmfiC’s chosen warriors.”

Seneri watched the two men and had to ask. “Why would you say that, we were able to obtain her presence with little effort.” 

“That is because you guys are the exception to the rule and you have better tech. The fools that will try to take out the cleric will find they are in for a rough time and will be lucky if they live. They might be cleric and farmers on Boreth, but I can assure you her guard are highly skilled and trained killers.”

“What of the cleric and Bi’Anka we observed their skills and find they are very well trained.” 

“That is because the Supreme Cleric her father made sure she had the right genetics when she was born. He had her enhanced to be a superior warrior. That is why she is so proficient in every fighting technique and weapons training. She could not be anything else but very good at what she does, she virtually had no choice in the matter.” 

The three dark figures sitting in the corner listened to the conversation between Modak, Janae, and Seneri and made note of the information that Janae was imparting, they darted their gazes to one another and then trying not to be noticed stood up and walked to the door and into the night. What they had been told was true, their pointed ears and protrusive foreheads were hidden under a skull cap. Walking to the end of the darken street, their bodies fizzled from view as they were beamed aboard a ship. When their bodies formed on the ship and high ranking Romulan officer stepped forward. “I take it you have what we need?”

They nodded and followed him down the hallway into a large room that held one man sitting at a table and studying the profile of M’lar. “Well” He did not bother to look up he just waited for the information he wanted. 

“She was genetically altered and enhanced from birth by her father. “ the leader of the three stepped forward and placed a disk on the table. The Romulan leader Shinzon took the disk and inserted it in his console. He sat back and watched the images of Modak, Seneri and Janae appear and he listened to the recorded conversation. He played it through sat back and rubbed a finger over his top lip. 

“I want more information and I want a plan in place before she leaves the planet or is back on the ship she arrived on is that clear?” He looked up with the coolly appraising eyes and bore a hole through the man that had given him the disk. The man nodded and he along with his two companions turned and left Shinzon sitting and stewing on what he would do once he had M’lar. He could sell her to the highest bidder but then again he might want her as a slave on Romulus. He smiled thinking about making her his slave. He rather enjoyed the thought of watching her scrub his floors and his boots.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

President’s Palace

M’lar felt far from over the attack on her contingent and herself as she sat stoned face watching the passing city line heading to a secure location outside the main city limits. Bi’Anka was not happy either. She sat as stoic and emotion free as any member of her party was. “There is too much at stake to turn back now. We have to complete what we came here to do.” M’lar had been arguing with Bi’Anka mentally now she voiced her arguments out loud. “We do the silly parade, we do the banquet dinner, we do the ribbon cutting and we leave Seneri here to do what she came to do. She can get the volunteers and we go back to what Father had dictated we do.” 

Because she spoke out loud the others now turned their attention to their mistress and studied her, they knew she must have been arguing with Bi’Anka mentally and now they knew she could also read their thoughts and they were shifting uncomfortably especially KaTemoq who was if anything trying not to squirm with his thoughts openly written on his now guilty features. Toroth elbowed his cousin Tork and nodded to Ka’Temoq. Tork smirked and nodded back to Toroth. He then set his gaze to searching the surrounding open area that could easily be used for an ambush. “Are they always so open and no so open?” 

Tork smiled, “They have been together since they were small children, they know one another and Bi’Anka was chosen by M’lar at the gleaning. The Supreme Cleric always gets to choose their personal protector from the Volkarian and they usually get a shape shifter one. They carry two genes one of the pure wolf clan and one that allows them to take the image of an Imperial Klingon. That is what Bi’Anka is and it makes her dangerous. The one thing that you do not wish to do is make her mad. She can shred you in a matter of five moves. How she managed to get caught by this group on Abarrath is kind of a mystery.” Tork sounded perplexed. 

The transport vehicle rolled to a stop in front of a very large palatial looking estate surrounded by state of the art security and guards. When they hovered to a halt, all the guards snapped to attention stepping aside to allow the servants to rush forward and wait to escort their charges to their quarters. “Welcome to the President’s Palace My Lady M’lar if you and your guests will follow us, we will take you to the west wing. Your luggage has already arrived and we took the liberty of hanging up your gowns, and um warrior uniforms in the closet, a bath had been prepared and your room awaits you with a basket of your favorite eats.” The young woman was anxious to meet the Cleric she had studied the Klingons in her advanced training classes and had always dreamed of being sent to either Qo’noS or to Boreth to meet them and now they were here! The whole time she was walking backwards and speaking like an adoring pupil watching M’lar and marveling at how regally she carried herself in such high spiked heels. 

M’lar nodded her head and reached for the over zealous young lady’s arm and tugged her next to her. Smiling graciously she spoke in Klingon. “You are a sweet child, do not let my presence of those of my breather overwhelm you. All I require is some solitude to meditate and a place to rest when I am not being put on displayed.” She smiled seeing the recognition in her eyes. Pressing forward she looked curious and she touched on her inner thoughts. “Can you hear me little one?” She watched the girl blink in surprise and start to open her mouth to respond when M’lar halted her, “Just nod if you can hear me in your thoughts?” She smiled widely and nodded. “I have read your thoughts and I know your dreams and if you trust me little one, I shall request you join me on my return to Boreth and you will become an honor member of my family and be placed in my palace would you like that?” 

“Oh yes my lady I would love that! I have no family left on Earth and well to be . . . “ She had spoken aloud and immediately became aware of the frown that furrowed Bi’Anka’s head more. She grew quiet and allowed M’lar to hear her exuberant thoughts of gratitude. “You cannot imagine how much this means to me. I have always dreamed of being on one of the Klingon planets. I spent most my learning and life dedicated to your beliefs.” 

“Never fear my child, you will be dedicated to my care, and my family, we will give you a new Klingon name when you become a part of my family. Now is this our quarters?” She stopped to look around gave Bi’Anka “the” look and walked into the spacious and Spartan quarters that had been designed to accommodate her and her party. “It is adequate and will do nicely for our use. Thank you little one.” M’lar turned to hug her protégé. Stepped back and entered the quarters more fully. “Do you have any idea of what will be expected of us today?” She had not slept much from the previous night’s assault on her entourage. 

“The President said there was a parade and you were the grand Marshals of the parade, then afterwards a dedication ceremony to the alliance building that was completed yesterday. Then tonight they have planned an Honor Banquet for your benefit. Oh and a Captain Klaw from the Cloaked Vengeances has arrived and will be dining with his crew at the banquet. His very um shall we say forceful and demanding.” M’lar knew Klaw very well and she was being very polite to say he was being demanding. Klaw was an ass and felt the world owed him everything. Including their lives. He was a male Klingon of some smaller stature than most male Klingons so he must have felt he had to demand and bully to get his respect. He had not learned that respect was earned he expected it given freely because of whom he was suppose to represent a male warrior.” M’lar had seen him in battle and he was fierce and ruthless but he always made sure you saw how ruthless and fierce he was for his benefit. 

“I see well as long as my crew and his crew are not placed in the same area there should not be much of a problem at this obviously important banquet. I trust that most the dignitaries that were at the arrival podium will be there?” She was not depending on this Tera' ngan to be my social director. She watched her beam with the fact she was such a great help to one of her idols. 

“Oh yes ma’am. I am sure since what happened last night, they will be making sure that you are well protected and honored.” Once again she was using her knowledge of the language one of the main reasons she had been assigned to this position in the great palace. Penelope Wiest had been selected as the head of her group to rotate her shifts with the other girls depending on which dignitaries were staying at the Palace. 

Five hours earlier

Captain Nolan looked over the list of liaisons that would be beneficial for their efforts with the Borethian Cleric. There he saw Penelope Wiests biography that denoted she was very proficient in the backgrounds and protocols of the Klingons of Boreth and Qo’noS. She was summarily summoned and given the assignment plus she was told to be alert to any and all information that would benefit Starfleet Command should she accidently over hear any such conversation. She was excited, she was finally going to actually meet and serve a member of the Borethian Council. She had run back to her quarters packed her meager personal affects and her padd. Rushing to the shuttle she sat in a seat away from others and began to review what she had and knew of the Supreme Cleric of Boreth. 

Here she was waiting to be summoned to be at the beck and call of the Cleric a woman that so represented everything that Penelope hoped to be some day. She wanted to obtain the qualities that the Cleric had, which were confidence, fearlessness and compassion for her people and their needs. This is what she had lived for most her life and had hidden behind the others and her brains to score the highest in all academics. She had excelled in everything but qualifying for Starfleet academy, which had dashed her hopes of being on a starship or meeting the very species she had hoped to emulate. 

Her life had changed dramatically when she became an attaché to General Thomas Marcus, the head of liaisons for protocol indoctrination unit. A unit that was used when visiting dignitaries were on sight. When she learned it was the Supreme Cleric, Penny was in seventh heaven. 

Current time

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thinking she was excited. When she was finally passed through the last of the security clearances she was finally escorted to the area where the Cleric would arrive. The house staff had explained what had just occurred and the Cleric was being sequestered at the Presidential Palace for her own protection. This had genuinely upset Penny hearing of the brutality that had just been delivered on the Cleric. Then seeing her arrival and looking calm and serene she was amazed and thrilled none of her party had suffered at the botch assassination attempt. Waiting and watching the Klingon walk into the room and look it over, she was struck by her personal bodyguard reported to be a Volkarian hybrid of the wolf people of Boreth. Then there was the tall imposing male Klingon that was just beginning to show sighs of age with strands of grey just beginning to edge his hair. 

It did not take a genius to realize that this was the main one in charge and again from her research he must be the one called HmfiC, the main guard that had trained the Cleric’s royal guard on Boreth. She watched him efficiently move about the room, find the listening devices and disconnect them. Set up his men in various areas to cover and protect the area that would house the Cleric. Once they were assigned their areas, the male Klingons took on a relaxed but guarded manner. She turned to M’lar. “Is there anything I can help you with or do for you?” She watched that serene and pleasant look appear with her smile. 

“I am fine, I just need a bath, and then I will dress for the parade. How are we to be transported to the parade sight?” Bi’Anka glared at the girl, which caused her to tuck her chin, and nearly cower away from Bi’Anka to shrink up next to M’lar. M’lar looked at Bi’Anka and sighed. “Bi’Anka go check out my personal sleeping quarters please and allow me to get acquainted with the little one and quit scaring her like that. She is going to come back to Boreth with us.” M’lar put a protective arm around her shoulders and walked her towards one of the windows that over looked the back formal gardens. 

“You will get used to Bi’Anka she is over protective. Now, these parades what do you think they will expect to see, when a cleric from Boreth comes to town?” She turned tilting her head with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. 

“I think they are expecting you to look like the pictures we have of you on file.” Penny lifted her padd and brought up the images she had studied and they were all of M’lar in her finest garb during the high holy days of celebration. M’lar smiled, she did look like a peacock and if they wanted a peacock cleric then perhaps is how she would play it. Except for today she would wear her gold warriors dress and jacket, with the silver breastplate and her weapons displayed. Then for the ribbon cutting she would wear her silver breastplate, her slit skirt with the thigh high boots that could hold her knives with the jeweled encrusted jacket and epaulets with the golden braiding. Finally for the evening banquet, she would wear her gown with the long train with the house of T’L’th emblem embroidered on the train. They wanted royalty she would give them royalty. 

Parade in the Downtown area near Starfleet Command

When the transport arrived and M’lar stepped out she was a magnificent sight, her log auburn hair trailing down her back, her golden traditional dress of a warrior, with the golden leather strips sewn together to make a jacket with the silver inlays on her shoulders and the command pen of an Admiral on her overly large collar. The jacket was cut in a deep V and a generous portion of the breastplate dressed in silver did everything it could to push her overly abundant breasts up, Laying between her cleavage was the rising bird with the bat’leth caught in its talons. The skirt slit and fell her calves with the knee-high boots polished in a high sheen of black. M’lar carried her weapons prominently displayed on her silver belt, the belt accented her tiny waist and the boots added another four inches to her height. 

Earlier when she stood in front of the mirror and heard Bi’Anka sigh. “You look like a peationia, dressed like that you do not represent a true warrior but one for display for the benefit of those not worthy. “ Bi’Anka snorted and turned away from her mistress. She was not happy on this assignment and would have rather been with HmfiC killing off some of Daedalus’ family. That coupled that with the fact she had just she had compared her mistress to a large ornately plumbed bird that frequented the garden yards of the elite of Boreth, could easily be compared to a bird on Earth that was called a peacock. 

“I suggest that you practice your manners for the banquet tonight and I want you dressed in your best guard’s uniform, now are you ready for the parade they have arranged?” M’lar had turned to look at her guard with a hard no nonsense look. 

“I am ready, are you?” Bi’Anka sighed softly turned and fell into step next to M’lar and followed her down the ramp to the flotilla that awaited her . The minute that she and Bi’Anka took their position on the conveyance, there was a security field that fell over her and her guard. She took the seat on the raised dais that allowed her to have domain over those in front of her and made her the most prominent on display. She sat regally and waited for the transport to fall into place in the parade procession. She was aware that the crowds that lined the streets, they were signing the tribute song to Kahless as it was piped over the public addressed system. M”lar smiled and nodded and waved back at the shouting and cheering crowds. 

She heard repeatedly, “The Klingon is coming! Look! Oh is she not really something!” They all were suitably impressed with the display of their enthusiasm of these terra’ gna. 

Bi’Anka leaned over and spoke softly, “At least these minions appreciate the display of power when they see it!” She eyed the area looking for problems and did not like the fact that M’lar was being put on public display as she was. It was not dignified. For M’lar she smiled calmly and waved to the others her small hand encased in the spiked gloves. 

M’lar looked over her guard and noticed they all were feeling put on display and were tense and waiting for anything to happen. Not one of her warriors relaxed for the whole of the parade up and including being brought to the Grand Marshall’s stage for pass and review. When they arrived, even M’lar was now tense and looking around for a potential problem. Walking down the ramp she took Admiral Sheehan’s arm and allowed him to escort her to the review stand and officially be introduced to those that had gathered for the parade. M’lar was feeling the tension in the air being mostly projected by her guard. She sat and watched the various display flotillas glide by with a smile and a wave to those occupying the conveyances that were there for display to the populace that had come to watch the parade. M’lar allowed her gaze to travel over those gathered and she saw Janae sitting in one of the portable bench stadium seats that had been erected along the pathway.

With a smirk he nodded, gave her a half salute and continued to watch those around him. She knew he was there for the first time she did relax. If she were in danger he would have warned her and her contingent of warriors and they would not have made this public appearance. She continued to look over those and she saw another male and he looked oddly familiar, his dark brooding gaze rested on her, shifting slightly to take in those with whom she had brought to surround herself. That was when she noticed sitting close to him was Mara and Modak and once again she relaxed, if they were there they would take care of any problem. Finally, she was able to carry on a pleasant conversation with the gathered high archy that had been selected by the President to be present at this function. 

Later prior to the banquet

M’lar’s headdress weighed a ton, she was tried and she was ready to end this charade of pleasantries if she made it through this evening she felt she would have accomplished a lot. She turned to look at the gown she wore, which also weighed about thirty pounds. The headdress was a tall conical looking affair weaved with jewels on gold and silver. The veil lay down her shoulders and over the train of the dress to give it a shimmery affect. The dress itself was designed like a robe over a shimmery light under sheath dress. The difference was the robe was weighted heavy material with embroidery over the entire dress. She wore the sheath under the robe and it was slit to her navel, with a gold girdle over her hips and adored with her weapons. The gown had been designed for her to remove and then stand in a light gown to allow her to do the dance of death.

She had been requested to perform the dance of death for those that had gathered this night and she did not have a problem with it, performing the dance. It was the fact that she felt vulnerable when doing the dance. She had made arrangements with HmfiC to have her covered when she was called forth to do the dance. She knew she had everyone’s attention when she entered the room; the whole room, which had been buzzing with chatter, fell to a soft hush. M’lar head held proud waited for her honor guard to enter the room first and they were dressed in their royal guards uniforms. All eyes turned to the impressive contingent of Male Klingons, to be followed by the diminutive female Klingon and the female bodyguard. She waited for President Adams to step forward offer his arm and lead her to a table set up for dignitaries. The other guard was directed to a table that held other Klingon warriors and M’lar muttered under her breath. “Oh no.” 

She saw they had taken Bi’Anka and sat her next to Klaw and M’lar knew now this was a horrible sign of things to come. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and smiled tightly, “I thought I told you to keep my guard away from Klaw’s crew?” Her teeth were clinched together and she was watching warily what would happen by mixing the ‘famer’s with the ‘warriors’ Pressman turned with a concerned and obviously not happy look on his face. 

“What do you wish me to do?” Pressman whispered under his breath. 

M’lar saw immediately what was about to happen. “I will tell you this much, if you don’t distract them and soon there will be a fight between my crew and Klaw’s crew they conflict because they think all we have are famers on Boreth and they will not like what will happen if they push the issue. Perhaps you should announce before dinner I am going to do the dance of death and alert my main guard they are needed, and then you can correct this problem. Otherwise, this is not going to end well.” Pressman seated M’lar and stood and walked to the podium. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I know that we indicated that the representative from Boreth would do a particularly difficult dance at the end of the meal, but it has been brought to my attention that she will need to perform this dance before dinner. So I would ask those that assist the cleric come forward and join her on the center stage.” Pressman clapped indicating the others should clap, M’lar stood. She watched Bi’Anka stand next to Klaw and glare at him. Then stand and walked to the center stage. There she helped M’lar remove the head gear, and her robe. M’lar stood in the slip of a gown, she waited for Tork, HmfiC and Bi’Anka to bring her the weapons and nodded for the music to begin.

The music was a tribal, savage untamed beat, M’lar took up position in the center of the stage and taking the knives she threw them impaling them in the stage floor, they hit and waffled back and forth. Then she moved doing the artistic bends, turns and sweeping motions to lift the knives from the floor and throw them into the air to catch them bare breaths from her nose. Turning sliding, gliding, gyrating and throwing up the blades into the air to watch them fly up and come down end over end for her to reach and catch them within a hair of her face. Each time she could hear the audience do a gasp and a “oooh” When she caught the knife. The dance was drawing to an end and she had flipped the last of six blades in the air and waited for them to come down and catch them all to sweep them up in both hands and stand before the assembly.

A loud shout of “Qa’pla!” resounded from the Klingon contingent from Klaw’s ship. Those on the crew of M’lar’s ship were summarily led back to another section away from Klaw’s crew and seated. For the moment M’lar was relaxed, at least her warriors would not need to prove their male abilities to those of some shallow and ignorant beliefs. She bowed to those watching. Turn and waited for Bi’Anka to help her with the robe and headdress. Walking back to the table she overheard some of the courser comments being made by the crew of Klaw, M’lar directed her attention to the one obnoxious crew member Slovaq narrowing her eyes she pushed her talent out and entered his mind. “If I hear another uncomplimentary comment about my crew, my personal guard or me again Slovaq you will learn what real pain is and we will see how you . . . “ 

The thoughts that spewed forth from him were enough for M’lar to find the pain part of his brain and she sent pain through his entire body. Slovaq stood grabbing his head screaming and fell to the floor begging for it to stop. Klaw looked at his crew member rolling around on the floor and making a scene that was not very complimentary to his crew and he looked around his attention now focused on the intent stare of M’lar to his crew member, under his breath he whispered, “Damn bitch!” He motioned his second in command to collect his crew member and take him back to the ship. Rising he threw his knife down on the table and turned to face M’lar.

“Sit down Klaw, he is being taught respect, do you wish me to have him say what he thinks of you?” With little effort he was made privy to what his crewmember truly thought of him as a male warrior and the Captain of the ship and how he was planning on one night slipping into his quarters and cutting his throat. M’lar smiled as she allowed him to hear the conspiracy of his crew against him. She watched him sit and clamp his mouth shut. He was now locked in his own dark thoughts but they were no longer directed at her. M’lar sat back and assumed a complacent calm demeanor as the first course of the meal was served.


	12. Chapter 12

Boreth  
Turoqu’A non  
(The place of the beginnings)

T’leth set before the burning fires half naked. His eyes were rolled up in his head and all that could be seen were the whites of his eyes. His body was bathed in a fine sweat that beaded his face and upper torso. He had his arms relaxed and draped over his knees. He had attained the highest level of deep meditation any cleric could attain and now he was living through his mind’s eye. Margo held back watching what was going on and keeping vigil in case anyone would try to come and do harm to the old man. She had learned a lot about him over the past ten days and she was not sure but she felt she had even grown affection for him. Now while in this meditative state where his breathing was next to nothing and he sat so still she wondered if he had died she waited and watched. 

Sliding into a more comfortable position she rested her forehead against her folded arms resting on her knees and sighed deeply, this had not what she had expected when she had accepted this assignment on this cursed planet that had cost her so much pain and loss. If anything she wanted to embrace her resentment and her hatred of the whole Klingon race and find them at fault for all her ills in her life. To her they represented all that was in the form of the loss of her mother, grandfather and her great grandfather. However she was finding it hard to hold onto her hatred since her decision to follow T’leth into the uncharted territories of Boreth and to this the place he had called Tuoroqu’ A non the place of his beginnings. 

A subtle sound of a displaced pebble forced her to lift her head and reach for her disrupter. Her eyes narrowed and her body became tense. There was someone moving about in the darkness of this cave and in the shadows and she was not about to allow them to hurt one grizzled hair on that old man’s body. Easing her legs out she slowly began to rise when she heard the soft growl of something feral and wild behind her and then it spoke in a gruff voice. “Relax human, it is just me toy’wi’pul’vo’ jen tuq lolDAnVumull’.   
Margo knew she was meeting Bi’Anka’s father and had easily translated his words to the Servant of the High House of the Priest. Relaxing she had then slid back down and assumed her guard position again. “You are the one they call JenTuq aren’t you?” She did not turn to look at the furred two legged wolf like creature that took up position next to her and assume the same position that T’leth now sat in. 

With a soft grunt he crossed his legs and looked forward watching the cleric in his meditations. “I am.” He spoke simply and fairly well for a Klingon wolf to express him self as a human would. “We head he had come for the time of atonement. My ghotpu sent me to guard and keep safe. We heard he had someone with him.” JenTuq leaned back against the rock she rested against and closed his eyes. From his profile he did appear to be a wolf in form from his neck up and from his neck down he was a wolf but a man too. 

“Are you like Bi’Anka?” She had to ask, if this was her father she got her changeling status from one of her parents. She waited for an answer and did not think he would be forthcoming with one until he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“No, I am full Volkain as is her mother the gene for the shifters are in our family. We know we will birth a cub every fifty years that will be dedicated to the House of Kahless. This time it was Bi’Anka, the next time will be an offspring from one of my whelps.” He opened one yellow eye and studied her, dismissing her he closed his eye again and lifted his chin to sniff the air and he growled low. ”Another approaches and I do not think his intentions are honorable.” 

Margo had tilted her head and could hear the uneasy gait of something or someone. The air around her had become filled with the scent of something old and pungent and nauseatingly like death. JenToq had disappeared as silently as he had come before except for the pebble he had tossed at her on purpose and now he took up position in the shadows. He was there to observe and make sure noting happened to the old man that was the Supreme Cleric. He also knew this was his questing time and he had obviously summoned the beast making its way towards the meditating cleric 

Watching the woman below he frowned darted forward snagged her by one arm and lifted her up and out of harms way next to him and make a quiet sound with his hairy covered hand. Bringing his furred claw to his lips he nodded for her to watch. The Ha’Di’bah was twice the size of T’leth and it’s body was covered in an armor like hide. Margo watched it approach T’leth and sniff him. Margo had instinctively moved her hand to her disrupter when JenToq stayed any further action he spoke softly in guttural tones in her ear, “If his faith is strong the creature will sit with him to protect him, if his faith has weakened the creature will try to kill him, we wait and we watch.”

“Well what if he kills him, are you telling his wife what happened?” Margo hissed back and then turned to watch and realize the creature must have heard her for now his attention was directed to the rocks where she hid. She felt her heart skip a beat as those beady black eyes that flamed with red and then resettled to their normal black looked to the shadows and then back to the old man sitting in front of the fire. JenToq, had placed his paw over her mouth and narrowed his yellow eyes at her. He nodded for her to watch. Margo gently prided his paw from her mouth and turned to watch. To her this was utter stupidity that thing could crush, maul or annihilate the cleric in no time. Is this what he had come to face and do? 

The creature once again focused its attention on the cleric and sniffed him again and then it gave out a mighty roar that echoed and reacted off the chamber of the cave they sat in. Lifting its huge helmeted head up to roar. It then turned its attention back to T’leth once again. When T’leth had not moved or reacted to its challenge it sniffed the old man again and then a curious thing happened, it nudged the cleric, which must have been unusual because JenToq had tensed next to her. He had obviously not expected this and then he smiled, the creature was acting like a tamed house cat with a low rumbling noise that sounded like a purring sound. Again, the creature rubbed its head against T’leth who grunted with the nudge. Still keeping his eyes fixed and in meditation he instinctively raised a hand and brushed it against the creature in a petting motion. 

JenToq stood, “Come we can take up our position of protection again the Ha’DiBah’ will not harm us now. “ Margo was not as sure as the crazy wolf man.

“How do you know it seems to like only T’leth.” She was hissing her words in anxiety and anger.

JenToq laughed softly which to her was an odd noise coming from such an odd creature. “I did not say that if we approach the cleric it might kill us but I can assure you he has bonded with the cleric now and that has proved the cleric’s faith is strong and he can still continue to lead with honor. The cleric can take that might one back to temple and it will become his pet.” 

Margo was slightly pissed, she had come this way nearly been killed how many times so the cleric could find himself a big pussy cat?” This was ridiculous. She was more than pissed she was filled with rage and it must have unsettled the creature because it had lifted its huge head to glare at her. “I would calm your anger little one, or that QemVaq Ha will come after you. Not because you are angry but because you are only half Klingon.” 

Margo was stunned and now she was living out her worse nightmare. “I am not half Klingon I am full human.” JenToq sighed softly looked down at the ground and then he spoke softly.

“I came today for more than protection for the cleric, I came to bring you the news of your true birth mother and your birth father. It is also my duty to be the bringer of sad news to you who hated the Klingon so badly and thought she was born to an Admiral and to a female from earth, when in fact your true father sits before you and your mother is at temple.” He watched the color drain from her face and her world was tumbling down around her ears.

Her voice had taken on strong emotion, as she spoke softly, “No you are wrong I am human, I was born to a human mother from a human father.” Somehow even to her ears that protest sounded less credible. She swallowed hard finding her throat had grown dry. “You even said I was half Klingon so how is this possible, what are you telling me?”

JenToq, guided her up and began to walk her away from the creature that was becoming agitated by her emotions. Sitting her on a rock he stood in front of her. “It is time for you to know the truth of your birth and what your father decided prior to your birth. You have always been under the assumption that your mother and your Grandfather and your Great Grandfather were murdered while in service her from Star Fleet. When in fact they had infiltrated Star Fleet a long time ago and began to set up an intricate under cover operation. It was the plans of the first Chancellor to over take earth and enslave the people there and he needed a Klingon that could under go surgery and appear as you. The problem was if he had suffered any injuries or needed medical assistance he would be detected so they took a member of T’leth father’s family and made him into what we called a fusion Klingon. They tried breeding them so they looked more human than Klingon, they were not so successful in the beginning and it took the clerics here to manipulate the DNA of your father’s family with those of earth.”

JenToq shifted and walked a few paces back and continued with the story that was making her feel more ill with each word he had spoken. “That was your Great Grandfather and when he had become ill from the breaking down of his DNA and his genes he asked to be sent here to Boreth as a Ambassador where he quietly died and went away as a mystery disappearance. Then your Grandfather the son to the Great Grandfather he was the next to be assigned here and he like your Great Grandfather lived out the rest of his life in obscurity and died honorably in the service of the clerics. 

Margo stood and began to pace furiously back and forth, “My mother she came here and disappeared . . .” JenToq turned and looked at her and realized she did not know, she truly was ignorant that her mother had been with her the whole time she had been in the house with T’leth and with her sister. “Child your mother is Aisha and your father sits in front of that fire, he is the one that decided to use the geno that would hide your Klingon heritage from the man that thought he was your father. They used it on your mother Aisha when she went under cover to Earth to spy on what was going on when they lost contact with Voyager. Then the Borg came and that was another whole story that had to be dealt with by your mother who was an agent for the Cleric’s.” 

“Why have they not said anything to me until now and why are you telling me this?” Margo was growing physically sick having learned her true heritage and that which she had been denied her mother and the truth of her father and that she had a sister and brothers. “Why am I being told this now? Why not before, why was I lead to believe that the Admiral was my father?” 

“Because they needed you to be with Pressman with all the intrigue and attempted assassinations. They wanted you safe, you did not ask to be born into that house and they wanted to protect you.” JenToq studied the bent head of the female in front of him and knew she was capable of tears and now she was beginning to tear up and she turned away from him ashamed of showing her weakness. “Surely you must have suspected something because of your superior intelligence and strength. You must have known you were not like the others of your kind, you reflexes were faster your ability to figure out ways that would otherwise have baffled others if they were in that kind of situation?” 

“I just thought I was good, I never knew never concaved I was one of them. I was so angry at losing my mother as such a young age and then I hated them. Now you tell me I am one of them.” She paced again stopped and looked at JenToq. “M’lar did she know?” 

“Not at first she found out about you by mistake, it was your mother and your father’s intention to never let her know she had a sister but when they saw you as a Imperial Klingon it was hard to not admit what your father had done. That is his sin he has to live with and he will for the rest of his life, to have to deny one of his own children. He at least gave you what you needed to make you stronger and face the world that was filled with danger and certain death.” 

If that was t comfort her it was a poor job of doing just that. Margo sighed, her shoulders slumped and she sniffed lightly. “At first light I am heading back to the Capital City. I want to speak wit Aisha first and then I will face him.” JenToq nodded and then turned. 

Speaking softly he offered, “If you wish to go tonight I can send one of my clan to take you back.” He watched her look more hopeful.

“Thank you I would appreciate that. I think I just need some time to digest this and deal with my feelings this has been very upsetting and overwhelming. “ JenToq fully understood her whole world had tumbled around her and she would need some times to think about what he had told her. Signaling his second to come forward the wolf like creature looped into view and escorted Margo out of the cave and placed her in a conveyance. 

When JenToq had retuned the large beast had curled its body around T’leth. “She knows?” He asked without shifting his position. 

“She knows.” JenToq spoke softly taking care to not upset the huge beast. 

“How well?” He asked again still holding his position and JenToq knew he was speaking to him and seeing him through his mind’s eye. 

“Not very, I think she was stunned and needed some time to think about what you had done and what her mother had done to her and she is not about to accept it until she thinks about it.”

T’leth allowed his eyes to shift and he blinked and sighed feeling the huge beast shift its body around him. “I have a lot of regrets in my time old friend but this is one regret that harms an innocent and for that I am going to have to deal with this now and not later.” T’leth felt the beast moan with the shifting of T’leth’s body. “Steady jup, come that shall be your new name, Jup, we must begin our trek back home.” T’leth stood and stretched his old bones and his muscles were beginning to show his age. “I fear my banal is not going to be happy with me.” 

Jen Toq smiled, “Because of your pet or your daughter?” he watched the older man pull on his robes, lifting the hood over his head. His movements had slowed over the years and now JenToq wondered if they would have a Supreme Cleric for much longer by how slow he was moving. 

“” he muttered and continued to the opening of the cave and the nights crisp air. “Both my dear friend.” He shambled out of the cave and began his own trek back followed by the huge beast that he had claimed as his. 

San Francisco Coliseum

Janae was working the outer edges of the crowd near the banquet hall. He knew that Shinzon was planning something he just was not sure what it was. He had laid out a lot of coin to get a list of M’lar’s activities and her location. He was there to make sure that M’lar did not follow the proper protocol of Star Fleet they were about to get her killed or kidnapped, they sure had screwed up her security by allowing that untrained group to try and take her and her guard from the Ambassador’s quarters. Pretty stupid is what he had thought until he had heard that Shinzon had financed that whole debacle so he could test her security of her team. 

He had stood back and watched her do the dance of death and had let his gaze travel over he room, he knew who had placed the two Klingon contingent’s together and he had figured that was Shinzon finding the weak links in the President’s own staff. He was pretty sure if he did not get her out of there this night she was not ever going back home unless it was in a box. Shifting again he began to watch the activities of the servants as they delivered platters of ethnic based foods to each table for each contingent that had come for the feast and to meet the cleric. When a servant had passed him he would snag a bite to eat or a glass of champagne or some other concoction that was on the tray. 

Now he knew he would have to make his move and he knew exactly what he was about to do and he hoped that K’Ter’r was ready when he sent the signal. He had carefully studied her accouterments on her ceremonial gown and noted she wore a certain style of com badge. When she had done her dance he had deftly lifted her robe and replaced the badge with his badge. He had also transmitted his location and her location to K’Ter’r and when the time was right he would signal K’Ter’r and have her beamed directly on board the Havoq. He just needed to make sure it was done at the right time. He had taken M’lar’s badge and placed it on one of Klaw’s men’s uniform by accidently bumping into him apologizing profusely and side stepping being beaten to a bloody pulp. 

His plan had been when they found out she was missing and Shinzon would locate her com badge he would have a nasty surprise waiting for him. It was pretty simple if he thought about it, he knew that house staff had been bribed to switch her badge with the one Shinzon had made so she would be transported directly to his ship. He had put out a lot of coin on this for the information and he was going to transmit to the president who his traitors were that he had housed under his watchful eye. 

Janae at first thought the President was in on the whole set up to whisk M’lar away but the further he traced his sources and their information the more he come to find out that the treachery ran deeper into the internal workings of Star Fleet Command and that the President was as much a dupe to this whole thing as many thought he and M’lar were. Walking over to where Bi’Anka sat and was trying to figure out how to use a napkin, Janae grabbed it from her hand and laid it on her lap. “You use it to wipe your mouth and hands when they get messy.” 

Bi’Anka had growled low, “The only way my hands would get messy is if I stick my knife in your gut.” She reached for a squirming serpent worm that hissed in protest of her using it as her meal. Bi’Anka dropped it in her mouth chewed and gave that unpleasant smile for Janae’s benefit, “Or if I eat gagh.” 

Janae sighed, “Can’t the wolf to the city and can’t take the primitive out of the wolf.” He muttered and then turned his back and spoke softly, “Look there is a coup that is suppose to happen tonight involving M’lar. Shinzon is going to try and take her on transport. I have arranged for him to have a nasty surprise I just need you ready to beam up to the Havoq,” He slipped her a com badge along with a bag of badges. “All our badges have been compromised, replace them with these and tell HmfiC he owes me.” 

Bi’Anka was now feeling sick to her stomach her mistress was at risk and she was feeling off balanced having the Bajoran tell her that she and her guard had been compromised. This did little to endear her to those in the room and for now she would be careful. Slowly she stood and walked to each member of the away team. Confiscating their badges and giving them another badge to wear. When she finally got to HmfiC who was standing close to M’lar, Bi’Anka told him what she had learned from Janae. HmfiC scowled. “After we are done with Daedalus I swear a blood oath against Shinzon.” 

He had pulled his blade out and slid it across his palm and handed the blade to Bi’Anka who in likewise fashion did the same thing then slapped her gloved bleeding hand to his and together they stared into each other’s eyes and nodded. “So shall it be brother.” Handing him a badge from the bag, she took the compromised badges to the ladies room at the pavilion and flushed them down th4e toilet. Smiling she was ready to shake the dust of this planet from her boots and head back home and pick up where she had left off and that was killing off Daedalus’ blood line. 

Walking back into the pavilion she saw that the President was about to being his speech when a loud explosion erupted near the outside terrace. Chaos ensued and the disappointment came when Shinzon tried to activate the badge he thought was on M’lar’s gown only to find a very disgruntled and highly excitable Klingon male standing in front of him shouting in Klingon “What the Molar was going on?” 

For Janae his signal had been quick and efficient enough for K’Ter’r to activate his transport and the entire crew was beamed directly to the shuttle bay area. When the transport had been complete, M’lar threw off her robes of office and headed directly for her quarters shouting out orders to go to battle stations and to get out of Earth’s air space. The crew for once was trained enough to perform their duties and the bird of prey went to cloak and they were gone at warp five.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Boreth  
Ambassador’s Quarters  
Temple of Kahless Compound

Margo Pressman was numb, she has pent the past six hours hiking in horrible conditions to get back to this domicile to pack her things and she was going to get on the next shuttle to the space station and on the next ship to anywhere but here. She threw her things into a duffle bag, stripped off her soiled clothing, changed and was in the process of brushing her hair when her visitor alert chirped at the door. She was tempted not to answer the door, but decided why not.

Walking into the common room area, she saw M’lar’s mother and then she realized how stupid she had been had she not been so blinded by her resentment towards the Klingons she would have seen beneath the surface that woman that stood there now was her mother. She huffed to the door and one look in her daughter’s eyes she knew. “When did you find out?” Gone was the clipped precise tone that Aisha had used when in her normal self in this setting. She had now slipped back into being her mother from earth.

“Just drop it mother, just frigging drop it and leave me the hell alone!” Margo was upset and Aisha knew it. “How could you? How could you not take me with you? Why leave me on earth if my life should have been here with my sister and my brothers?” Margo turned and walked to the sofa and flopped on the sofa. You used me to gain Pressman’s trust, you made him believe he was my father. I was raised as a human female child when the whole time I was Klingon and my family was here!” She was fighting the tears. She was sick to her stomach and she was mad, she had never felt so much rage. “You made me think these people killed you, my grandfather and my great grandfather.” She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the woman she had known as her mother.

“It was not my intentions to leave you behind my darling, your father thought it best to leave you with Pressman, he knew Pressman was up and coming and you would be safe, it was bad enough that we nearly lost M’lar four times since her birth, T’L’th did not want you brought into this environment with the way you looked, I was under cover, and you know what its like to be undercover you take on that personality and I was already pregnant with you. So, we took you out as an embryo and we incubated you to a time that I could say Pressman was your father and it was then we had to adapt you just as we had to adapt M’lar. Both of you are so much alike. You have no idea how you are both represent the most perfect part of what you are and were meant to be. “

Margo could hear her mother’s voice she closed her eyes so she could picture what she was like on earth. In the here and now while on this planet in these surroundings she was Klingon. At least with her eyes closed she could remember what it had been like to be held by her mother. Aisha sensed her daughter needed her to hold her so she sat next to her. Gathering her into her arms, she sighed and laid her head on her chest and sniffed and then sobbed. Her mother spoke soothingly to her as she had so long ago. She brushed her hair back and continued to try and calm her daughter.

“I know that it will take a long time for you to learn to forgive me and your father. We pray that some day you will be able to forgive us, to reconcile your feelings and embrace us as your family. That was the one reason we wanted you as our Ambassador we had hoped to break the news to you gradually to get you used to this life style and we were doing fine until M’lar went missing. Everything involved with that was a sign to your father that he needed to reconcile abandoning a child to Earth. That is why he went on the quest. He never expected that you would join him.” 

Margo pulled away from the comfort of her mother’s arms something that she had missed for a long time. “Why not admit mother it was to your and father’s advantage to keep me on Earth so I could learn all the dirty secrets and when the time came you were going to call upon the fact I was your child and I owed it to this Empire to tell you all I knew about the inner workings of Star Fleet’s deep operative program. “ Margo walked to peer out her back sliding door area to the small patio that was a part of these quarters. 

“No that is not true, your father and I would never exploit you as a part of your mission or your missions assignment or to have you compromise your stepfather. We never intended but to bring you back here and integrate you into our family to make you feel as if you are a part of us. We wanted you to feel like we were your other family. That was all we intended. Once you game and you took on M’lar’s double, your father decided then he wanted you home with your family. We argue over this, he was the one that wanted you home and I did not. It would have broken my heart if you had been hurt or worse killed by one of those zealots that seem to find and target M’lar.” 

Margo stood with her arms crossed her chin tucked and her body reading every ounce of her hurt and her anger. “You made me into a human mother, you and father made the decision to strip me of my very heritage. Was that fair to me? No, was it fair to M’lar? No. I have brothers I have never met; I have a sister that I came here hating because she was the very thing I thought had killed you and the rest of my family. Now you just expect me to forgive and forget? I don’t think I can do that I need some time alone to think this through to reason it out.” 

Aisha sighed deeply, “If you need time at least allow me to give you a ship to use and to suggest a place to go.” She stood and walked to her daughter’s back and wrapped her arms around her. “I missed out on so much of your growing up to become the lovely sweet woman that you are today. That is my regret darling and I would have given anything to bring you home. As it was I was done with my assignment and Pressman was getting to close to the truth, so I had to disappear. That was why I was made the Ambassador here. That is when your father and I made it appear that I died in a raid and my body disappeared. We really did not consider what it would do you. That was our other big mistake that you would take my death so hard.”   
Margo stood unmoving and nonresponsive to her mother’s overtures of contrition. She pulled from her hold and walked to the sofa and sat looking distant and pale. “You will give me a shuttle that is all I need. Give me a shuttle and I am going away for a while mother, I want you to tell my father the admiral that I am on a mission at your request he would accept that and I will send him a message I would be out of touch for a while. You will need to allow me this time, you and T’L’th owe me that much.” Her words were measured, calculated and were weighed to express her feelings of behind devoid of any emotions regarding her family and her new life. 

In that respect Aisha had to admit she was every bit T’L’th in locking down her emotions to preserve her mental well-being. Aisha had to allow her the space she needed to work through her hurt and anger and she knew she was not about to reveal what she was feeling except her anger. Aisha knew that deep down she was feeling betrayed and was terribly hurt. “I will respect your need to go off and sulk, because that is what you are going to do. I understand that you are angry and I know you are hurt. So take whatever time you need and I will authorize my personal shuttle to be prepared for your use.” Aisha sighed deeply and turned to walk out of her quarters leaving her to be on her own. 

Abarrath Sub Level Lab

Verlin the Truthsayer walked around the lab as if he had been born to the area, he was using his senses to locate objects in the sterile room. It was after all his lab, and he walked towards a cylinder tube with clear plating. In side there appeared to be floating in a viscous fluid a nude female that was nearly grown and still was being fed with an umbilical cord attacked to her, air blended fluid made it easy for her to easily look like she was a baby in her mother’s womb. Verlin put his hand to the tube and splayed his fingers palm flat. When he had done that the female lifted her chin and looked at Verlin and smiled, she reached over and put her palm against his palm and her eyes went white like Verlin’s. “I see you my sweet one, are you comfortable?” 

The female that looked amazingly like M’lar smiled she moved forward so her face was pressed to the palm and she kissed it. “I am well my sweet one. When will I be born?” She pushed back and floated in the center of the take. Her palm retuning to his palm pressed together on the tank.

“”Soon my sweet one, soon. You must allow all your systems to be fully developed before I allow you to come out of there. I want you to be one of the most perfect beings ever reproduced on this planet other than the Borg, other than our population, from you I want you to be able to breed my son. I will need your abilities to be transferred with my abilities into this child.” 

Verlin watched her reaction as one of surprised confusion. “Why not make him as I am from both our DNA’s?” She had to know what he intended. She felt his mind gently caressing her own mind and her memories like her body was fledgling. She did not know her name. She was born with the intelligence of M’lar but Verlin did not want her to be M’lar. He wanted her as his life mate and the incubator that would bring his progeny into this world with all the emotions and talents of M’lar. 

“Because he would be born with all the emotions I know you now possess if you give birth to him, he will know the pain that it causes to bring life forward. He will know the love you can give him and then he will be trained by you and by me to become the most powerful Abbrathian this planet has known. With him at our sides my lovely one, we will never need to fear anything or anyone that would bring harm to this planet or the fractured ones the Minorities. We shall preserve out kind when the planet goes into failure with all the vast emotions that will eventually lead to a war of some kind.” He could feel her concern and her fear at the mention of the cascade failure of their planet; he had after all been filling her mind with the history of Abbrath and Minorit for the past month while she developed into his perfect being. 

“Do we need to fear the destruction of this planet through a war?” Her voice was filled with her concern her manner had become cautious and fearful. “I would not wish anything to harm our child my love.” Her words were as sweet and caressing as his mind was to her mind. 

He was immediate to calm her. “We have nothing to fear my love. We will be far away from the madness that will eventually take over this planet and the planet of the Minorits and when that madness finally cultivates into murder, chaos and the total break down of your society. While that is happening; you, our son and myself will be on a small moon on the other side of the Borg universe waiting to return and claim and calm any that survive. That is why you cannot be born just yet my dear. I need your reproductive system completely finished, you see, the one I copied you from had her reproductive organs removed, so she would not bear children. Something I found had been orchestrated by whomever designed her.” 

“When will you tell me my name my love?” She smiled and floated to the side of the tank and pressed up to the tank and tilted her head. “You have never told me my name. Why?” Verlin had found it odd that when he had created this creature that he would have given her the same name but then when he had discovered that she did not have reproductive organs. He had to do his own manipulations of his DNA sample. In retrospect he had to smile because he had made it possible for M’lar to have a child, this one that was grown in a tank. “You my precious one will be called Melita, which means Daughter of love and beauty in the language of the ancients.” He watched her smile hearing her name. 

He watched her smile and she pressed against the tank, “I love the name, thank you my love, thank you for allowing me be the one that will bear our children and to proudly stand at your side as your mate.” This statement pleased Verlin. 

“Time for you to rest and complete your development my love. To sleep with you now.” He withdrew his hand and watched her eyes close and once again her mind was in a sleep state. Turning he sighed, he just needed a few more days and she would be complete and they could leave this planet. He had already observed the chaos that was erupting with the inception of so many different emotions from so many different species. If the Star Fleet Science team did not get here soon, this whole planet would be doomed to war, chaos and ending any resemblance to a civilization that thrived on technology. 

Shinzon’s ship out side the Earth’s Moon.

Shinzon looked in disgust upon the Klingon male that towered over several of his officers, grabbing the disrupter from the crewman next to him he shot the Klingon in the chest and growled, “Shoot that out the airlock, what of the others?” There was a chirp over his communication’s pin. 

“Shuttle bay’s Sub Commander Tovar to Admiral Shinzon. Please be advised we have approximately 25 tons of fecal waste with com badges in the middle of Shuttle bay six.” It did not take log for Tovar to know the displeasure of the Admiral his scream of frustration could be heard all the way through the ship. 

“Find that Klingon Cleric and bring her to me on her knee! If it means we need to send out an attack team then do it! But I want that female in my quarters on my knees kissing my feet!” He stormed from the transporter room leaving his crew to clean up the refuse from the party that was not a part of the ship’s shuttle bay. Turning to the nearest Commander, Admiral Shinzon barked out, “I will be in my quarters when she is located bring her to me immediately.” 

There was an immediate scramble trying to locate the Klingon Cleric and a lot of very nervous crewmembers that did not want to displease the Admiral. However, no matter how they scanned for her signature, she was nowhere to be found. So the scans were run and rerun trying to locate her to bring her to him to force her down on her knees before Admiral Shinzon. 

Those unfortunate crewmembers in Shuttle bay six was scrambling to get the smell and the load of crap that had come up and was deposited in their work area. It did not matter how or what means they used, they wanted it out of the shuttle bay and the air cleaned. So using the transporter they located the com badges and transported the mess to the space around them. With the majority of the smell now gone it was a matter of getting the scrubbers out to clean the decking. 

Unfortunately, the grating in the areas that the transport was made, had holes in the grating so it was inevitable that the crap had fallen through and was now mingled in with the lines and the wiring and sensors that were a part of that area. To say those crewmembers were having a shitty day was an understatement. 

Havoq

Bi’Anka was heading to the shuttle bay, she was going to get a shuttle, find HmfiC and continue with their search for Daedalus line. She was ready to kill something and at this point she did not care what it was as long as it bled and died by her hand. HmfiC found her in the hallway. “Are you ready to continue our mission so we can find that cur Shinzon and slit him from the center of his manhood to his neck?” Bi’Anka had been nice for far too long and it was the smell of blood that filled her at this time. 

HmfiC was just as anxious to continue on with their mission, he just needed to make sure M’lar was headed back to Boreth and on safe ground. “We will go back to Boreth first Bi’Anka you must contain that blood lust for now. We must make sure that M’lar is safe and secure in her temple.” He turned from the scowl that etched her face. “You need to go and be by her side, I am going to send Toroth and Tork to Toroth’s ship and have them help with escort.” Bi’Anka was not happy that she would not taste any blood tonight so begrudgingly she went to her mistress’s quarters only to find she was on the bridge with K’Ter’r. 

Bridge of the Havoq

K’Ter’r had stood to allow her the command chair and she had waved him back down. “I did not come to take command I came to see what we are going to do about the attack by the Romulans. So sit your ass down K’Ter’r and do your job as Captain of this ship.” She walked to the sciences station and put in her commands and watched the data appear under the expert manipulations of her fingers over the console. 

K’Ter’r sat back on the command chair and barked his orders. “Plot a course to Boreth, set us at warp three, and keep us cloaked until we are within range of the planet. Contact the Cleric and let him know we have the High Cleric and are in bound.” K’Ter’r was not about to relax until they were within range of the planet and he could smell the bar on the space station. That was the only time he was about to relax when he was bent over a tankard of Nintie and a plate of pipius claws. 

“Really Captain, you know that Pipius Claws give you gaze as much as the gagh. You really wish to torment that much?” There is the runt’s voice in his mind. He sighed and leaned back and he was feeling after that soft dinner they had at the President’s house he was already feeling his stomach beginning to roil with gas. “See you are starting to build up that noxious flatulence even now. Really? You intend to allow that to just be compounded by your diet?” 

“Shut up you little runt! I will do what I want and fart when I feel like it and you will not dictate to me what I can and cannot do!” K’Ter’r had not realized he had growled that out loud and then realized all eyes were on him and a wide berth was being given to the captain just the mention of his gut being disagreeable caused the crew to want to avoid shifts with him. M’lar how ever was not the least bit bothered by his gut or the expulsion to a near nebulous that would be formed bothered her. She was the cleric and her father could probably put K’Ter’r expulsions to shame. She had grow up with such problems. 

“Captain can you not ask your friend to try and calm your digestive tract so that you are not terrorizing the crew with your flatulence?” M’lar made it sound like a request but it did sound like an order coming from her. She continued to look at Tactical, then she moved to science and finally she was at navigation. She heard it and sighed, with a wave her hand the smell was dissipated before it could fill the room. She got a lot of grateful stares from the crew, which she did not notice. 

Faritili had heard the request and he was desperately trying to navigate his internal organs to get to the root of why he was filling with gas and when he finally found what had caused it he forced it down and gave pressure to K’Ter’r to go and defecate it out. K’Ter’r grumbled, “You might as well come and cover the command chair I have to go to the men’s closet.” He stood and walked quickly to his war room. M’lar sighed and walked to take her seat on the command chair.

“Admiral, if we may speak, we are grateful you took care of the problem earlier, it would seem some of us do not tolerate any of the Captain’s gas well.” This was Ga’rant one of the more experienced crewmembers of the ship. M’lar nodded and smiled.

“He does not bother me but I know he can be a bit pungent with his odors. Fear not his companion will make sure he does not release any more foul gas to bother any of you. We need to concentrate on putting as much distance between the Romulan ship and us. Ho’DaK come take command until your captain returns. I will be in my quarters I am exhausted.” She bowed to her crew and left them allow the Commander of Tactical to take the command ship, she had a feeling that K’Ter’r would be a while and that no one would be using those private facilities for a while. 

Bi’Anka met her as she came off the ship and together they walked to M’lar’s quarters. “I suggest you continue to wear my com badge M’lar until we get back to Boreth then we will see if that worthless Bajoran can get something a little more secure from the Abbraths. I personally do not think we need to have any more contact with them and allow that Star Fleet group to handle any requests they may have from this point on.” 

M’lar nodded slowly. “I agree, all I want Bi’Anka is to sleep for about a day. I have never felt this much exhaustion and I do not know why I am this exhausted. I suppose it was being nice when I wanted to gut some of those I was in contact with and I can assurre you that one of those that I wanted to gut was Shinzon, he was so insufferable.” 

Bi’Anka had to agree with her mistress.” Why not go on and lay down while I secure your quarters.” M’lar disappeared into her slumber chambers leaving Bi’Anka to secure her quarters and to take up her position where she felt she belonged and that was guarding her mistress at her door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shuttle to Space Station

Margo docked the shuttle and entered the airlock then the hallway of the space station. She walked along the promenade deck and paused to look at the various members of Deep Space Nine as they went about their daily activities. That is until she felt the press of a very nasty hard nose of a disrupter against her back. “Easy Little Princess. You have no idea how excited I was to see you dock and come on station. Now this is what we are going to do, you are going to ease that sweet little butt of yours back here against me and then we are going to turn and walk down this hallway and we are going to go on my ship and you and I are going some place we can talk without interruption and you are going to make nice to me.” 

Margo knew the voice, she knew if she moved he would blast a hole in her the size of the view port and he would walk away and not care he just murdered her. So carefully she stepped back let him grab her close to his body and lead her to the location he indicated and felt the sudden rise of hair on her arms and the sensation of a million bees crawling over her body as they beamed off he space station to a ship that had put in orbit on the back side of the moon to Bajor. The minute they arrived on his ship he had jerked her down the hallway and shoved her into a containment room and set the codes to lock her in. 

Margo watched the handsome face of a man she had come to hate several years ago, “Daedalus, to what do I owe the pleasure of this kind invite?” She watched him smile, and there was something about that smile that made her skin crawl. He leaned against the wall and watched her, he found her attractive and very appealing and he would have liked for her to have made more than nice to him, he actually had thought of her being in his bed, but for now this was business and he had a need to get that blood sucking wolf bitch off his scent. She stepped back felt the bunk against her legs and sat folding her arms over her chest to glare at her captor with a degree of annoyance.

“Why what would any man want with a beautiful and desirable woman that has the ear of the Supreme Cleric of Boreth? I want you to let him know I have you and to call off his blood vendetta and leave me and mine alone.” He pushed off the wall and smiled while he paced back and forth in front of her cell. “Then I will consider letting you go and all will be done.” 

She snorted softly looked at him as if he had lost his mind and said rather condescendingly, “And what about GowRon? How much influence do you think I have over him? For that matter what makes you think I have control over T’L’th?” She had waited for this response holding an air of bored annoyance. She watched him turn and face her and then he snorted and gave an amused chuckle.

“Because you just came back from his DaqMav Sov Wov vit with him so he has to have trust in you to allow you to be close to him in such a vulnerable time. So do not try to pretend you have no meaning to him, I have eyes everywhere. If I had not been lucky enough to have that wolf bitch Bi’Anka taken and held by the Abbraths for as long as she was she would have ferreted them out and I would not have the network I have been rebuilding while she was gone. “

Margo rolled her eyes. “Like that means something? He had so many people with him on that trek that I had no time to get close to him and if your network was so efficient why did they not report to you that I came back without him? I am on my way or was on my way to visit my father and I am sure now you will have him searching for you if you think you got off that station without me sending out an alert to Starfleet Intel you are a bigger fool than I previously thought.” 

She stood and walked to the high voltage security field that separated her from him. “As for your Intel you should know by now my shuttle has been noted as still in the docking bay and Odo is going to go on board discover whom it belongs to and send out a station wide and planetary wide alert so much for your brilliant plan, might as well shot me now and toss my body out of the air lock because you picked the wrong one to use as leverage against T’L’th you would have done better to have grabbed his daughter M’lar, she has the most leverage.” She watched him frown. She knew he was considering doing what she suggested but even someone with as much ego and limited reasoning as Daedalus would know to do that would make him more hunted than before. She turned and went back to her bunk and laid down propping her feet up on the bunk. 

Folding her arms over her chest she waited for him to say something but instead she watched him turn and march from the holding area and left her in peace for now. Carefully, with as little note as possible she pressed the subdural implant that had been issued to all undercover operatives that would activate a homing beacon to locate her. She closed her eyes and waited she knew it was small enough with its transmission it could break through the densest dampening field and hopefully anyone passing that had a receiver would get her distress call. 

Aboard the Toth 

Toroth sat at his console and moved his hands expertly over the panel and then frowned, he had long ago started sectioning off areas for various reasons or other and now he was getting a faint signal that was a signature to Margo and she was sending out a distress signal. He needed to find a way to get around and away from HmfiC and Tork and head to that destination that was coming across his personal com panel. He knew he could not take his ship it was being used by HmfiC and Tork. Rising from his personal com panel he left his quarters and walked to the helm, he had gladly turned over the use of this ship for their use but now he needed an excuse to leave for a short time. “Tork, I just got a message from home world that I am needed by family, so if you can do without me for now, I will take my shuttle and head there.” 

Tork who had been sitting at the science station turned to look at his cousin and nodded, “I will tell HmfiC he knows well family when we are needed will come first and I will cover your duties here.” He stood to salute his cousin and watched him turn and leave the deck; he was lucky to have found his mother’s brother’s son and his cousin so soon after the disaster that had happened on Qo’noS. Turning he ordered Dal’tron to take over his station and went looking for HmfiC. He knew at first HmfiC would be annoyed but in the end he like Tork knew when family called you needed to take care of that family.

Havoq

Bi’Anka felt the urge to kill something she did not care what it was but she did care whom it was and currently there was no one on this ship that had pissed her off to want to kill them, she was restless and she wanted to get back on the hunt and go after Daedalus. This was what she had hated the most when she had been detained on that planet for as long, the trails could go cold and she would need to taste the blood again of those she sought. Then she got an alert from HmfiC she would need to meet him in two hours at the space station near Boreth and they would be on the prowl again, this made her smile and it was a very unpleasant smile. 

Bi’Anka walked into the sleeping chambers of her mistress and stood for a moment and looked around the room, the air was unsettled and so was her mistress she was dream walking again and this usually meant that she would be on her own truth seeking quest, the difference was she would be seeking her quest in the vastness of the space and time that surrounded them. Or so it had been decreed. Her father had decided it was time she had some experience from the worlds that surrounded them and their planet. 

M’lar sat up her eyes fixed and glazed over she shifted set her feet on the floor and walked to the view port to look out, reaching her fingertips to the transparent glass she pressed her palm to the pane. “He has Margo, his holding Margo prisoner, you need to go find her Bi’Anka, he will kill her if he finds out she is my sister, you must go now.” When M’lar had turned her eyes had cleared, her face was set and she was now angry, “Daedalus must die this time, you need to kill him, he is evil and he wil use Margo to get to father. Find HmfiC and tell him.” 

Bi’Anka did not need to hear more she spun around and was now happy, it had been a while since she actually got to do what she knew she could do the best and hat was to find something and kill it and she had to admit there was noting more than ending a bloodline that did not need to exist. Reaching the shuttle bay, she slid into the seat and set a course for the Toth. If ever there was a wolfish grin to grace the face of one happy Volkarian wolf, it was now painted with open glee on her face. Sitting back all she had to do was wait to catch up with the ship and then collect HmfiC she had already sent him a coded message she was on her way.

Aboard the Toth

HmfiC sat back and frowned, so Daedalus was up to his tricks and Bi’Anka was on her way to collect him. That would make them short by two crew members now but he could not fault Toroth for needing to go home to be with his family during a time of crisis he had let them use his ship and he was a volunteer for the vanguard. Sitting back he closed his eyes and looked at his reflection on his computer screen, his brief stint as a young man was slowly ebbing past him and he was starting to feel his age again. It would be a matter of several months before he was returned to the grey haired wrinkled tired looking warrior he had been before he had drank the healing waters of the eternity pool. 

Rising he walked to the panel where he had stored his gear, grabbing his case he walked to the shuttle bay, and sat it down. He watched and waited and he did not have long to wait when the bay doors lid open and the shuttle bumped to a halt on the pad. Lifting his case he walked to the rear of he shutting and waited for the door to open, throwing his case into the compartment he hopped into the shuttle and walked to the command chair. “Well what are you waiting for we have some vermin to erase.” He watched the eyes of the wolf bitch light up and she smiled set the course on the guidance and backed the shuttle out of the bay. They were headed to the last known location and where the Cleric’s shuttle now waited to be collected, Deep Space Nine.   
Denarid Moonbase, deep cavern

Cody had changed out of his Klingon warrior clothing, and had changed into his black undercover garb, he walked down the hallway and paused in front of a door, keying in his code he stepped into the room and nodded to Dr. Montrose, who smiled and waited for him to lay down on the med bed. “Close your eyes it won’t take that long and we will have you back to normal. Your information has been placed in your personal computer and if you need anything else Level ten is going to ship it out. The Admiral does not know just yet his daughter is missing.” Cody closed his eyes and waited for the injection that would put him to sleep. He knew when he awaken he would be back to his old self again and would be getting ready to go under cover, it seemed the Admiral’s Princess was in trouble and it was his turn to rescue that cute little ass, at least that is how he figured I since she had tugged his bacon out of the fire enough. 

Going under the atheistic he could visualize her face and that whimsical smile she reserved for those she liked or when she thought no one was watching her. He began to dream of the last time he saw her, he was imbedded deep under cover on a Nastariam Cruise ship, they were pirating near the neutral zone and most freighters were fresh targets for them. He had tried to steer one particular freighter away from their target area. When he was discovered, fleeing the ship, he had stolen a shuttle and made for the nearest moon base that he could find and dig in. 

Unfortunately for him on his departure he had failed to check the shuttle for a transponder coded signal and the Captain of the Nastairiam ship had locked on to him and was sending an assassination crew to take him out for betraying them. He was pinned deep inside the trenched in area of his holding space with fire hailing down on him from all sides, that is until a fleet of ships appeared over head and in the lead was a shuttle with heavy fire power. Margo had found him again, it was like the woman had a sixth sense where he was concerned and he had to wonder why she had made him her concern to pull his bacon out of the fire. This was the fourth time she had come to his rescue.

The drugs wore off and he was back to his old handsome self and he chuckled about his looks, he had a square jawline with a slender aquiline nose and his eyes were a deep blue with a hint of aquamarine edging the corners, which gave him a cat eyed look. He had many a women say they had found him agreeable and easy on the eyes but his work had kept him apart from female companionship and this was a mystery to him now as to why he should even care about the Admiral’s Princess, she got all the prime assignments, she was handed privileges that no one else was allowed access. So, why was he giving a tinker damn and a fart in a whirlwind for her safety now.

Walking to the private quarters he had claimed as his almost ten years ago, he sat down in front of his console and brought her image up on his view screen, she had a perky nose, high cheekbones, smoky green grey eyes and lips that curled into a sardonic smile appearing to be that way due to some kind of inner held private joke. It was a gamin looking face because she was tiny and looking at her, he expanded the image to show a female of small stature with a well-muscled frame. Certainly, she was attractive in a butch kind of a way, she certainly was no . . . his thoughts stopped he did not want to think of Alicia, not here and not now that was still too painful to remember times long past and best forgotten. 

He had to forget those times and her, he sighed and studied the woman in front of him and he had to admit in her way she held some of Alicia’s qualities, she had spunk, she was determined and she was very smart or so she thought. He smiled and clicked off the image and then began to go through the data of where she was and last seen. He would start at Deep Space Nine and from there he was sure he could pick up a trail, even a cold one. Rising from his com panel he walked to a hidden compartment in his room, pressed a button and watched the door slide open and looked at his arsenal. 

Selecting what he would need he made quick work of packing his backpack and case. With a renewed feeling of being more useful on this assignment he walked with force to the shuttle pad, selected the one that had the most advanced equipment installed, entered coded in and set down at the bridge and began to set his coordinates for Deep Space Nine. Backing the shuttle out of the holding area he set her into motion and soon was air born and in space. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes and sighed, “Computer give me a heads up when we are fifteen minutes out from the Space Station.” Cody leaned back folded his arms over his chest and stretched his feet out and forced his body to relax. He could get a little nap and then worry with how he was going to save the Admiral’s Princess when he got there.

HmfiC and Bi’Anka

The shuttle set in next to the same bay the cleric’s shuttle rested, from where they set and the data read out indicated it had been secured by the stations security chief Odo. “Is Warf son of Mog not here?” HmfiC turned to Bi’Anka and watched her nose twitch and then she smiled. 

“He waits for us as we enter the station he is with the changeling Odo, they are as perplexed over this as we are, so I am sure that they will not mind us looking the shuttle over.” Bi’Anka turned in her seat, pushed up and walked to the rear of the shuttle to open the bay doors and wait for the airlock to secure to the station. When it opened she smiled looking at Warf and Odo who waited patiently for them to enter the station. Warf watched HmfiC follow behind Bi’Anka and though HmfiC towered over Bi’Anka it was Bi’Anka that Warf respected the most, she was a legend and she was something he thought he would never see, a Volkarian wolf bitch from Boreth. 

To HmfiC he gave the traditional warriors handshake to Bi’Anka he bowed to her, which caused Odo to watch this exchange with a lot of interest. He would ask Warf later what was the difference between her and the male warrior. “As you both know the Ambassador came on station and we have footage of her walking to the promenade and then the camera signal was scrambled and we lost the feed but, we do have a view from another angle that was sheltered from any kind of dampening devices.” Odo was leading them down the promenade deck when Bi’Anka froze. HmfiC stopped and waited, she had caught a scent.

Warf knew what was happening but not Odo, “Really, we should go on to the security office and . . . “ HmfiC held up his hand and looked at Warf, then to Bi’Anka

“She has caught the scent?” Warf asked to this Odo was totally perplexed and was beginning to feel frustrated. HmfiC nodded to Warf and both men stood back snagging Odo to follow them back and let Bi’Anka do what she did best and that was track and imprint. 

“May I ask what is going on?” Odo spoke softly to HmfiC who would not answer and then he turned his attention to Warf expecting an answer. 

“The female is a rare type of creature, she is an original one from Boreth and she like you can shift shapes hers is more liited to what you can do Odo, but she can shift and when she does she is on the hunt and she will not be happy until she tastes blood, she has picked up the scent. . . “

“Margo’s scent stopped here. Behind her was Daedalus. He forced her to follow him back to his ship.” She walked forward a few steps then paused pivoted on her feet and tracked back and down the hallway to the point where the transported picked them both up. “Here is where they transport occurred. She was taken to his ship.” She paced back and then retraced her steps her nose was twitching and her eyes fixed. She looked up and nodded to HmfiC. “I have it.” 

HmfiC nodded in return, “We can view the vid that was taken but I think your vid will show what she just said happened.” HmfiC waited for Bi’Anka to step next to him. 

“I want to see the vid.” She said with a hint of irritation something was offsetting about this and she wanted to see what they had missed. Odo, Warf, HmfiC and Bi’Anka then proceeded to Odo’s office. Once they arrived there Odo put the vid onto the screen and all eyes were trained to the screen. They saw Margo exit the secure airlock and walk to the promenade deck pausing to peer below. The camera’s eye shifted slightly. “What caused that blur?” HmfiC directed the question to Warf, but Odo replied, “it was filtering any jamming signals and corrected its lense. There see a dark figure comes up behind her leads her down the hallway and from sight.” Odo kept his attention trained on the female warrior. 

Bi’Anka had stepped forward when the figure appeared and she sniffed and then stepped back and watched the screen when the vid was about end, she spoke softly. “Freeze there.” She pointed and all eyes were trained to the screen. She smiled seeing what they had not and she turned and darted out the door and headed to the location. Warf, HmfiC and Odo stood. Odo looked closer to the vid monitor’s images and he saw finally what she had seen and he smiled.

“I would never had seen it but now I do.” All three men were looking at the spot and then it showed up, Daedalus had caught his cape on a sharp protrusion in the hallway and a tiny shred of threads were left behind leaving a portion of what she needed to track him across the universe and back, those threads and the fact he had left behind DNA cells from the scrap. Odo frowned, “I will need those to issue a warrant for him if it comes back to his DNA.” 

Warf looked uneasily to HmfiC, “It matters not what you need, she only needs to touch it and she will be imprinted with his scent and we can track him. You can have it once she is done with it, not until.” HmfiC did not wish to stand around and argue about who had what right to what evidence, he needed to get to Bi’Anka before she decided to go after Daedalus without him. He was out the door in a flash.

Odo turned to Warf, “These cleric types are rather more arrogant then you Qo’noSian’s. He heard Warf chuckle softly. 

“That is an understatement. You do not wish to tangle with one of her kind I am telling you Odo that would be bad news even our most strongest bravest warriors do not ever want to come up against one of her kind, they will loose.”


End file.
